A sellők végzete
by april45
Summary: Ashley Hale nem átlagos lány. Van egy titka, amin négy legjobb barátnőjével osztozik. De mit tesznek, ha a SHIELD bizonyítékot szerez az eddig ismeretlen faj létezéséről, a Földet pedig háború fenyegeti? Elrejtőznek, vagy képesek lesznek feladni a titkukat a nagyobb jó érdekében? És hogyan viszonyul a világ a lányok képességeihez? Elfogadják vagy elárulják őket?
1. Chapter

_Sziasztok! Elöljáróban mondanék pár szót a történetről:_

_Az első crossover próbálkozásom. Remélem azért élvezhető._

_A történet **teljes mértékben kitaláció és fantázia**_. _Nem birtoklom a Marvel és a Disney karaktereit, csupán a saját szereplőt (Ashley Hale)._

_A helyszínek és intézmények valósak és a fantázia szüleményei is lehetnek, de a helyszín leírása már nagyban kitaláció. Bármi, ami a történetben elhangzik egy valós dologgal kapcsolatban, és mégsem igaz, akkor az kitaláció, nem kell komolyan venni._

_A történetben esetleg a filmek eredeti cselekménye, váza is megváltozhat, módosulhat._

_A cselekmény főként a H2O főszereplőire, a saját karakterre és Phil Coulson-ra épül, de szerepet kap benne Nick Fury. Hogy a többi bosszúálló szerepel-e majd, és hogy milyen mértékben, az majd elválik. Továbbá néha előfordulhatnak utalások más, a marvel univerzumban szereplő más karakterekre is._

_Képességeket, és egyéb dolgokat még más filmekből és innen-onnan kölcsönvettem, de nem fogom mindig felsorolni, hogy honnan, mert néha már nem is emlékszem. A lényeg, hogy ha ilyet tapasztaltok, akkor ne lepődjetek meg._

_És ami a legfontosabb: a ti véleményetek! Kérlek tiszteljetek meg pár sorral, mert nagyon érdekel, mit gondoltok._

Jó szórakozást!

* * *

_A saját karakter: **Ashley Hale** 170 centi magas, sportos, de mégis nőies alkatú, vonzó 19 éves lány. Hosszú, hullámos világosbarna haja van és igéző tengerkék szemei. Kedves, odaadó és segítőkész, de emellett bátor, magabiztos, és határozottan kiáll a saját és a szerettei igaza mellett._

_Néha magányosnak és céltalannak érzi az életét, de ez nem akadályozza meg abban, hogy az ártatlanokat segítse, ha szükség van rá. Az élet védelme mindennél fontosabb számára._

_Intelligens, talpraesett és tizenkét éves korától karatézik. Megvédi magát, ha kell, a mozgása pedig még néhány fekete öves mestert is megszégyenít._

_Három dolog, amit a legjobban boldoggá teszi: a barátai, napfény és tenger, és a tánc._


	2. Chapter 1

_Nyolc hónap telt el. Nyolc hónap azóta, hogy rájöhettem, nem vagyok egyedül. De ez a nyolc hónap volt életem legszebb nyolc hónapja. Most, hogy mát öten vagyunk, úgy érzem, bármire képesek vagyunk._

_A nevem Ashley Hale, és van egy titkom. Sellő vagyok. És most már nem vagyok egyedül._

_Az egész még tizenhat éves koromban kezdődött._

**Prológus**

Édesanyám ír, apukám pedig osztrák. Egy római tudományos kongresszus során ismerkedtek meg tizenhét éve. Mindketten tengerfizikusok voltak. Ez röviden annyit tesz, hogy a víz szárazföldre gyakorolt hatását, az eróziót tanulmányozzák, főként a tenger általi degradációt.

A szüleim azonnal egymásba szerettek, majd „elszöktek" Görögországba és titokban összeházasodtak Kréta szigetén. Kilenc hónap múlva megszülettem én. A nagyszüleim persze először meglepődtek, de később áldásukat adták az ifjú párra.

Földközi tengeren éltünk, Korzikán, és ott jártam általánosba is. Később megszületett a húgom is, öt évvel utánam. Mikor elballagtam, már folyékonyan beszéltem németül, osztrák akcentussal, franciául és persze angolul, némi ír beütéssel. Imádtam a Korzikai életem, a tengert, a napsütést és a reggeli croassan-okat.

Viszont a szüleimnek a kevés megbízás miatt egyre nehezebb lett, így tizennégy éves koromban egy vissza nem térő munkalehetőség miatt úgy döntöttek, a tengerentúlra költözünk. Egy kutatói állást ajánlottak nekik Új-Skóciában. A part és a sziklák erózióját kellett tanulmányozniuk és megjósolni a várható élettartamukat. Pénz szűkében nem tehettek mást, elfogadták.

Hiányzott a régi életem, a nagyszüleim, a barátaim, de mit tehettem volna? Támogatnom kellett a szüleimet. Legalább a tenger, vagyis most már óceán, ugyanúgy ott volt, és a francia nyelv, amit már-már a harmadik anyanyelvemnek tartottam, szintén hivatalosnak számított. És ahogy mindig is, órákat töltöttem a vízben a családommal. Csak itt kicsit hidegebb volt, mint odahaza, és télen nem lehetett úszni.

Az államokban mentem középiskolába, ugyanis tanév közben lakást béreltünk Portland-ben. Ilyenkor a szüleim kutatás nem terepmunka részét végezték. A suliban nem voltam menő lány, de persze azt sem hagytam, hogy szórakozzanak velem. Amolyan totál átlagos csaj voltam, néhány hasonló, de jó baráttal, amíg másodikban egy nap történt valami. Valami hihetetlen. A szüleimmel a tavaszi szünetben visszamentünk az új-skóciai házunkba.

Teli hold volt. Azonnal elbűvölt, ahogy kinéztem az ablakomon. A házunk, egy közepes családi ház a sziget keleti partján feküdt, a víztől vagy harminc méterre. Az emeleti szobám ablaka épp a tengerre nézett. Elmerengve figyeltem, ahogy az ezüstös fény játszadozik a tajtékzó vízzel és megcsillan a hullámokon. Gyönyörű volt.

Aztán elöntött egy érzés, hogy mennyire jó lenne úszni egyet. Eddig még sosem úszhattam éjszaka, mert anyáék szerint veszélyes volt, de azon az estén nem tudtam ellenállni. Kiosontam a hátsó ajtón és fél perc múlva már a sziklák között rohantam a homokban. Fejest ugrottam az éjkék hullámokba és úszni kezdtem a parttal párhuzamosan.

A víz olyan volt, mint a folyékony ezüst, amikor rám világított a Hold. Már majdnem úgy éreztem, mintha szólni akarna hozzám. Az apály és dagály okozója, akkor többnek tűnt, mint egy gömbszerű égitest. Megláttam egy barlang száját. Sötét, szabálytalan félkörként bújt meg a sziklák között, de aztán a holdfény elérte, megmutatva az utat befelé.

Nem tudom miért, de a Holdra néztem, majd beúsztam a barlangba és hagytam, hogy a víz megtartson. Lebegtem. Felnéztem az ég felé. A barlang nem volt zárt, a tetején egy nagy nyílás volt, amin keresztül látni lehetett a csillagos égboltot. Csodálatos érzés volt ott lebegni a vízen és nézni a csillagokat.

Arra gondoltam, hogy a csillagok olyanok, mint az emberek életei. Fényességükkel nagyszerűvé varázsolják az egyébként sötét univerzumot. _Az élet, az egyetlen tökéletes dolog ebben a tökéletlen világban, ami mindennél többet ér._ Milyen kár, hogy egyszer mind lehullnak majd az égről. Nincs is szomorúbb, mint egy hullócsillag. Bármit megadtam volna akkor, hogy megmenthessem őket. Hogy megvédhessem az ártatlanok életét.

Nem tudom, honnan jött ez a gondolat, talán a lelkem mélyéről. Kínzott a tehetetlenség, hogy Ashley Hale-ként tulajdonképpen semmit sem tehetek, amivel jobbá tenném a világot, de még mielőtt nagyon elszomorodtam volna, valami elképesztő történt. A Hold a nyílás fölé ért és bevilágított a barlangba, egyenesen a medencébe, amiben én lebegtem. A víz elkezdett forrni, de én nem éreztem melegnek, csupán kellemesen langyosnak. Hirtelen úgy éreztem, bármi megtörténhet, hogy bármire képes vagyok. A Hold melegséggel töltött el, és vágyakkal. Mindennél jobban vágytam rá, hogy tehessek valamit az ártatlanokért.

A fény elvakított, de az egész nem tartott tovább fél percnél. Mikor a Hold elhagyta a barlangot, miden a régi lett. Vagyis nem teljesen. Tizenhat éves voltam, és végre tudtam mit akarok elérni az élettől. Eldöntöttem, hogy két év múlva jelentkezek egy tudományos egyetemre, és majd később valami nagyot viszek véghez.

Viszont másnap reggel, mikor suli előtt is úszni akartam, nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy miféle rémálom kerített a hatalmába. Épp hogy csak úsztam pár métert, amikor…halfarkam nőtt! Hosszú volt, aranyszínű és pikkelyes. Még a bikini felsőm helyét is sárga pikkelyek vették át. Megrémültem. Mi történt velem?

Valójában egyértelmű volt: sellő lettem! Valahogy éreztem, hogy a Holdnak lehet hozzá valami köze. Tudtam, hogy ezt nem mondhatom el senkinek, nem értenék meg, még a szüleim sem. Veszélyes lenne, ha bárki megtudná. De azért élveztem: a tengert, a sebességet, a víz alatti világot és mindent, ami vele járt.

Csak egy dolog volt a hátránya: senkivel sem oszthattam meg ezt az örömöt. Ráadásul a titkolózást nehezítette, hogy már egy csepp víztől átváltoztam, és legalább negyed óra, amíg megszáradtam.

Viszont rájöttem valamire. Amikor átváltozom egyfajta kísértés fog el, hogy sellő legyek. És egy kis gyakorlással megtanultam ellenállni ennek a kísértésnek. Olyan ez, mintha minden pénzed meglenne, hogy megvedd álmaid ruháját, csodálatosan is éreznéd magad benne, de mégsem szeretnéd, ha más meglátna benne. Ekkor csak arra gondoltam, hogy ha most ellenállok, attól még később megvehetem.

Fél év múlva már újra mosogattam és félelem nélkül vonultam végig a főutcán a locsoló berendezések mellett, de azóta sem mertem csak egyedül úszni és fürödni. Habár néha sikerült emberi alakomban lezuhanyoznom. Sőt, egyszer tíz percig úsztam lábakkal a tengerben és rájöttem, hogy változzak vissza akarattal, ha kijövök a vízből. Ezért a végzős évemben már strandra is mehettem, csak jó messze kellett úsznom mindenkitől.

Egy feltétele volt az átváltozás visszatartásának. Huszonnégy óránként, vagyis naponta legalább egy órát sellőként kellett eltöltenem. Ha nem így történt, két nap múlva már egy nagyobb adag víztől halfarkam nőtt, négy nap múlva pedig kezdődött elölről az egy csepp víz… De ez így pont megfelelt nekem. Nyáron a tenger, télen a fürdőkád.

Leérettségiztem és szerencsésen bejutottam a Kaliforniai Egyetem természettudományi karára. A szüleim és a barátaim is mind velem együtt örültek. Még az akkor tizenöt éves húgom is megjegyezte, hogy végre egyszer valami menőt sikerül megvalósítanom az életemben. Ha még tudná… Egy valami zavart csupán.

Az igazságot senkivel sem oszthattam meg. Bár már nem féltem, hogy kiderül, hogy hirtelen átváltozom, de minél inkább azt kívántam, bár mindenki tudná. És bárcsak megértenék és velem együtt örülnének. De ezt senki nem értené meg, elfordulnának tőlem, szörnyek neveznének. Ezt nem akartam, nem akartam kísérleti egérként végezni, ezért nem mondtam el.

De a titkom egyre inkább elhatárolt a többiektől, magányossá tett. A tizenkilencedik születésnapomon, az érettségi nyarán, a barátaim bulit rendeztek. Mindenki ott volt, aki fontos volt nekem, még a nagyszüleimet is elhívták Európából, de én magányosabbnak éreztem magam, mint bármikor. Egyedül voltam egy csodálatos titokkal és ez elszomorított. Mi értelme, ha senkivel sem osztozhatom rajta?

**...&...**

Azon a nyáron Ausztráliába mentünk „nyaralni". A szüleim négyhetes munkát kaptak a Nagy Korallzátonynál, így hát útra keltünk. Az úti cél pedig Queensland, Gold Coast, az aranypart. Mintha egy álom vált volna valóra. A világ egyik legmenőbb tengerpartja. Viszont már a második nap kiderült, hogy nemcsak egy álmom vált valóra azon a nyáron. Épp a parton sétálgattam, amikor megláttam egy kávézót. _Rikki's_, ez volt ráírva világító sárga betűkkel.

Beléptem és kértem egy koktélt, _sex on the beach_-et. Imádtam, hogy itt is már 18-évtől lehet alkoholt fogyasztani. Otthon, Új-Skóciában 19-től, mondjuk ezt már nemrég átléptem, de az USA-ban csak 21-től, ami már önmagában is őrület! Úgy döntöttem, kiélvezem a szabadságot Kalifornia előtt. Hihetetlen, hogy néhány nyugat-európai országban meg már 17-től legális. Ha nem bírom, majd átmegyek egy német egyetemre.

Kiültem a teraszra és belekortyoltam a gyümölcsös-alkoholos frissítőmbe. Ekkor két lány lépett ki a kávézóból. Az egyiküknek hosszú barna haja volt, sötétszürke szeme és lebarnult bőre, a másiknak kék szeme, egyenes szőke haja és világosabb bőre. Mindketten lenge ruhákat viseltek és egy narancslevet tartottak a kezükben.

- Szia! Szabad ez a két hely? – kérdezte a szőke hajú lány. A hangja vidám volt és barátkozó. Mindketten rám mosolyogtak. Körülnéztem. Tulajdonképpen az összes asztal szabad volt a teraszon. Vállat vontam. Ha az én társaságomra vágynak, hát legyen.

- Persze – válaszoltam röviden. Leültek mellém.

- Emma vagyok – nyújtott kezet felém a szőke hajú, mosolyogva, - Emma Gilbert.

Kicsit meglepetten, de elfogadtam a kezet.

- Én pedig Cleo Sertori – nyújtott kezet most a barna hajú lány is. Vele is kezet fogtam. Mitől ilyen vidámak ezek a lányok?

- És téged hogy hívnak? – kérdezte Emma kíváncsian.

- Ashley Hale – válaszoltam még mindig enyhe távolságtartással. – De szólítsatok csak Ashley-nek!

- Szóval Ashley – kezdte Cleo vigyorogva, - új vagy itt?

- Én? Honnan tudod? – kérdeztem meglepetten.

- Háát. Először ott van a délelőtti koktél… - Mondta Emma. A poharamra néztem.

- Ti nem szoktatok inni? – csodálkoztam.

- Hát tudod, nyári szünetben itt csak este hat után indul be az élet – magyarázta Cleo.

- Addig mindenki a parton van, vagy vásárol, és max egy gyors juice-ra ugranak be – tette hozzá Emma.

- És ti akkor miért nem vagytok velük?

- Valakinek vigyáznia kell a kávézóra, amíg Rikki nincs itt – mondta Emma.

- És szórakoztatni a vendégeket – mosolygott rám Cleo.

- Másodszor pedig, hosszú nadrág? – kérdezte Emma.

- Azt hittem, esni fog – magyaráztam. Erre a lányok elnevették magukat.

- Ilyenkor nem esik, csak felhős az ég. _(Cleo)_

- Akkor ti a tulajdonos barátai vagytok? – váltottam témát.

- Hát, Rikki csupán résztulajdonos, de igen, azok vagyunk. (_Cleo)_

- Legjobb barátnők. Szóval, nyaralás? _(Emma)_

- Igen. Egy hónapot maradunk a szüleimmel, akik dolgozni jöttek ide. Tengerfizikusok.

- Hú, ez érdekes! – ujjongott Emma.

- Igen – értette egyet Cleo. - Akkor még utána lesz két heted a suli kezdésig, ugye?

- Tényleg, hova jársz? _(Emma)_

- És honnan jöttél, ha már itt tartunk? _(Cleo)_

Fura, hogy ilyen kedvesek és közvetlenek velem, de ez tetszett. Talán csak észrevették, hogy mostanában kissé elveszett vagyok és úgy érezték társaságra vágyom. És ha így volt, akkor igazuk volt. Ők pedig nagyon szimpatikusnak tűntek. Úgy döntöttem, mindent megteszek, hogy barátok legyünk.

- Új-Skóciából jöttünk, én és a családom, de Portland-ben érettségiztem. Jövőre pedig a Kaliforniai Egyetemre megyek természettudományokat tanulni. Hogy mi sül ki belőle, majd elválik, de valami nagy áttörés része szeretnék lenni.

- Ambiciózus, akár csak én – mosolygott elismerően Emma.

- És a családod kikből áll? _(Cleo)_

- Van egy húgom, és a szüleim. Apu osztrák, anyu meg ír, szóval én meg keverék vagyok.

- Ez annyira király! _(Cleo)_

- Akkor két nyelven is beszélsz? _(Emma)_

- Valójában hármon. Régebben Korzikán éltünk, szóval angolul, németül és franciául.

- De jó neked! – mondták egyszerre.

- Én spanyolul tanulok – tette hozzá Cleo.

- Én pedig franciául, mint te. _(Emma)_

- És ti itt laktok? – kérdeztem.

Órákig elbeszélgettünk még mindenféléről, és már az elején megtaláltuk a közös hangot. Kiderült, például, hogy Cleo és Emma is a városban laknak, méghozzá a parttól nem messze, ráadásul nekik is van testvérük. Cleo-nak egy húga, mint nekem, Emmának pedig egy öccse.

A végére, mikor már eléggé összemelegedtünk, Emma meghívott magához estére. Azt mondta, lesz náluk egy kis zártkörű buli, de én szimpatikus vagyok és szívesen látnának. Kezdetben el sem hittem, hogy ennyire megkedvelt.

- Gyere el, bemutatlak a többieknek – ajánlotta fel.

- Igen, gyere! – kért Cleo is.

- Ha biztos nem gond?

- Dehogy is! Jó fej vagy. A srácok is biztos kedvelni fognak! _(Emma)_

- Elmegyek érted! – ajánlotta fel Cleo. – Merre laksz?

Elmondtam neki az apartmanunk címét.

- Az nincs is messze tőlünk – lelkendezett Cleo. – Csak egy utcányira. Szinte szomszédok leszünk!

Mindhárman elnevettük magunkat. Úgy éreztem, ez egy új barátság kezdete.

* * *

Phil Coulson ezalatt a SHIELD központjának kihalt folyosóit rótta, és folyton azt kérdezgette magától, _hogy miért? _Miért nem volt képes nemet mondani az igazgatónak és nyári szabadságot kivenni, mint a többi normális ügynök?

Mindenkinek voltak tervei a nyárra, csak neki nem, ezért úgy döntött, elvállalja a munkát. De bár ne tette volna. Úgy érezte, mivel neki úgy sem lenne kivel eltöltenie a vakációt, inkább kisegíti főnökét, és vele marad. Most viszont inkább ült volna egyedül a napfényes kaliforniai óceánparton, mint a fémszagú központ szürke falai között.

Úgy járt-kelt fel-alá, mint egy ketrecbe zárt oroszlán, még azt sem vette észre, amikor egyenesen belesétált Nick Fury mellkasába.

- Elnézést, uram! – riadt meg. – Sajnálom, nem figyeltem.

- Semmi gond, Coulson – porolta le fekete bőrkabátját Fury. – De mégis mi van magával? Úgy járja itt a folyosókat, mint egy szellem. Talán elvesztett valamit?

- Csak a méltóságomat. – Fury jót nevetett a kijelentésen, mire végre az ügynök is elmosolyodott halványan.

- De most komolyan? Minden rendben? – nézett embere szemébe.

- Igen, uram.

- Szívesebben lenne a tengerparton, eltaláltam? – Coulson bűnbánóan bólintott.

- Sajnálom, uram.

- Ugyan, nehogy elnézést kérjen! Unalmas itt, megértem. De szerencsére találtam magának egy kis elfoglaltságot.

- Valóban? – csillant fel az ügynök szeme.

- Van itt valami, aminek utána kéne járnia!

- És mi lenne az? – Fury átnyújtott neki egy papírokkal teli mappát.

- Olvassa el, aztán jelentkezzen nálam! – adta ki az igazgató a parancsot és faképnél hagyta a meglepett ügynököt.

_Bizonyítékok a sellők létezésére _– ez volt a mappa címe.

**...**

- Ez most komoly?! – hitetlenkedett Coulson, miközben belépett Fury dolgozójába.

- Esetleg foglaljon helyet, ha megkérhetem – jött a higgadt válasz.

- De most komolyan, uram! Ugye csak szórakozik velem?! Tudom, hogy elég nyomott voltam az elmúlt időben, de azért nem kellet volna egy egész mesét kitalálnia a szórakoztatásomra…

- Nem találtam ki semmit, Coulson.

- Na de..!

- Hallgasson végig! Elolvasta mindet? – kérdezett rá Fury.

- Igen, uram. Az összeset kétszer, de még így sem…

- Majd megérti, ha eljön az ideje. Most figyeljen!

- Igenis!

Az ügynök a fekete férfira emelte világoskék tekintetét. Fury nagy levegőt vett, mintha még számára is nehéz lenne feldolgozni, amit most megosztani készül legjobb emberével, majd elkezdte.

- Nem elhanyagolható jelentőségű információ jutott a kezünkbe. Egy nemrég autóbalesetben elhunyt tengerbiológus professzor, bizonyos Dr. Linda Denman érdekes kutatásba kezdett. Egy eddig ismeretlen eredetű mutációt tanulmányozott, aminek eredményeképpen az adott sejt megváltoztatja a felépítését, akár már egy csepp víz hatására. El tudja képzelni, mit jelent ez?

- Mutánsok mégpedig léteznek – válaszolta az ügynök unottan. – De ezt eddig is tudtuk.

- Ez nem egyszerű mutáció. Már átküldtem az anyagot Charles Xavier-nek _(X-professzor)_, de az ő emberei sem láttak még ehhez foghatót. Itt valami többről van szó, mint az atomtámadások utóhatásairól.

- De hogy lehet egy vízre érzékeny sejt miatt rögtön a sellők létezésére következtetni?! – értetlenkedett az ügynök.

- Egy sejtből sehogy. Viszont Linda részletes kutatást végzett. A sejt nem egyszerűen megváltozik, hanem valamiféle szuperszerkezetet vesz fel. Amíg több vizet tartalmaz, mint eredetileg, addig nem öregszik, és a mechanikai hatásokkal szemben is jelentősen ellenálló. Linda jóvoltából továbbá egy érdekes, talált bőrminta is a birtokunkba jutott, ami víz hatására aranyszínű pikkellyé alakul, de megszáradva visszaváltozik egyszerű emberi bőrré.

- De ez még mindig nem bizonyíték a …

- Várjon még. Azt még nem is említettem, hogy Linda látta a sellőket…

- Micsoda?! – Coulson majd kiesett a székből.

- Bár a róluk készült képek megsemmisültek, állítólag a sellők által, a minta önmagában is elég bizonyíték egy eddig feltérképezetlen természetfeletti faj létezésére. Linda szerint a három lány, akiket látott sellőként, már visszaváltozott egyszerű emberré, de én ezt nem hiszem el. Egy ilyen mutációt nem lehet csak úgy visszaalakítani. Másrészt, ha voltak hárman, akkor többnek is kell lennie. És ha ez igaz, Coulson, akkor nekünk azonnal lépnünk kell!

- De uram, mégis mit vár tőlem? És egyáltalán mi értelme lenne? Ha léteznek is sellők – Coulson még mindig bizonytalanul ejtette ki a szót – mi köze van a SHIELD-nek ehhez az egészhez?

- Áh, tudtam, hogy megkérdezi majd, mégis hogy jövünk mi a képbe! Hát a válasz egyszerű. Linda szerint a sellők különleges képességekkel rendelkeznek. Ő úgy fogalmazott _csodával határos, megmagyarázhatatlan és veszélyes_. Saját kárán tapasztalták ő és a társai. Tehát a sellők veszélyesek, Coulson, ki tudja, talán veszélyesebbek, mint gondolnánk. Mi pedig elhárítjuk a veszélyt, nem igaz?

- Tehát azt várja tőlem, hogy keressem meg ezeket a …sellőket, és végezzek velük?!

- Nem feltétlenül. Egyenlőre csak szeretnék többet megtudni róluk, a képességeikről. Azt szeretném, ha felkutatná őket, és minél többet megtudhatnánk erről a dologról. Lehet, hogy végül még a hasznunkra is válhatnak. Linda anyagait már átküldtem a gépére, és segítségként kap néhány embert. Holnap indulnak Ausztráliába, természetesen inkognitóban.

- Ausztráliába? Uram, lenne még néhány kérdésem…!

- Hallgatom, Coulson.

- Először is, miért Ausztráliába?

- Mivel Linda Gold Coast környékén talált rá a sellőkre, nekünk pedig nincs jobb nyomunk.

- És miféle képességekkel rendelkeznek? Csak hogy felkészülhessünk.

- Csak arról a háromról tudunk, akikkel a professzor találkozott. Azt írja „az egyikük mozgatta a vizet, a másik befagyasztotta azt, a harmadik pedig felforrósította és elpárologtatta".

- Elképesztő…

- De azért nem kivédhetetlen.

- És Linda? Ő maga fordult a SHIELD-hez a halála előtt? – kérdezte az ügynök.

- Szeretett volna. A kutatást még két éve végezte, és egy ideig nem mert senkinek beszélni róla, de aztán meggondolta magát. Egy olyan szervezet után kutatott, ami komolyan veszi, de végül mi találtunk rá. Sajnos már túl későn, hogy vele is beszélhessünk, így csak a feljegyzéseit és kutatási anyagait foglaltuk le.

- De ha ez már két éve történt, akkor lehet, hogy a lányok már elköltöztek.

- Lehet, de kockáztatnunk kell!

- És mi van, ha nem a vízben vannak? Hogy fedezem fel őket?

- Ez a legegyszerűbb, Coulson. Hiszen olvasta. Egy csepp víz, és máris átalakulnak.

- Locsoljak le minden lányt a környéken?!

- Csak a gyanúsakat.

- Uram ez…

- Elég a fecsegésből Coulson! Rendes munkát várok! És minden fejleményről értesítsen!

- Ahogy kívánja, uram.

Coulson épp készült elhagyni a szobát, amikor Fury még utána szólt.

- Várjon! Van itt magának még valami!

- Micsoda? – Az ügynök már kezdte azt hinni, hogy egy ajándék hitelkártya az útra, de csalódnia kellett. Fury három réginek tűnő és egy új kötésű könyvet nyújtott át neki. – Mik ezek?

- Ha rendesen fel akarunk készülni, akkor a klasszikusokkal kell kezdenünk. Hiszen tudja, nemrég bebizonyosodott, hogy a meséknek néha jelentős valóságalapja van.

- Thorra gondol és a Bifröst-re? _(Thor fél éve látogatott Új-Mexikóba és azóta nem hallottak felőle.)_

- Ki másra? Na, induljon! Jó utat!

- Köszönöm, uram. Igyekezni fogok!

- Azt remélem is!

**...&...**

Másnap Coulson és kis csapata már egy Los Angeles-ből Ausztráliába tartó utasszállító gép másodosztályán ült, nyaraló baráti társaságnak öltözve. Fury ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ne keltsenek feltűnést, és csak szükség esetén hívjanak erősítést a központból. Azt remélte, így talán a sellőlányok sem fognak gyanút.

Az ügynök unaloműzés céljából elővette a Furytól kapott könyveket. Az első:_Hans Christian Andersen__ – A kis hableány, 1831._ Ezt már ismeri, majd később újra átfutja. Amúgy is nagyon szomorú. A második:_Heinrich Heine__ – Loreley, 1822_. Erről is hallott már. A ravasz sellő, aki a rajnaparti szikláról a vesztükbe csábította a hajósokat földöntúli énekével, pont, pont, pont. A harmadik: _Görög mitológia – Sellők és szirének, a tenger nimfái, 1983-as kiadás_. Majd később belenéz ebbe is.

Végül a negyedik könyvet vette a kezébe. Ez már újabb kötésű volt, a címe pedig egyszerűen ennyi volt: _Sellők, ismeretlen szerző_. Valószínűleg valaki összegyűjtötte az összes rájuk vonatkozó információt. Ebbe bele is olvasott.

„_A sellők. Természetfeletti teremtmények, a tenger leányai. Gyönyörű arcú, vonzó testű, elbűvölő hanggal megáldott szűzleányok. A szárazföldön úgy élnek, mint a hétköznapi emberek, de sosem távolodhatnak el teljesen a víz mellől…. _

…_A vízben lábaik helyét hosszú, kecses halfarok veszi át, ami keményebb, mint a szikla, mégis olyan hajlékony, mint a nádszál. A megjelenése jellegzetes, változatos és a szivárvány minden színében előfordul…_

…_A legenda szerint megházasodhatnak a szárazföldön, de ha egy ember elveszi ártatlanságukat, akkor a varázserejük is odavész…"_

_Varázserő? Erről meg miért nem ír… _Coulson tovább lapozott.

„ _A sellők varázsereje: nem lehet meghatározni, sajátos. Egyesek a vihart és a szelet uralják, még mások a víz alatti élőlényekkel értenek szót. De létezik olyan képesség is, ami a tűzzel, vagy jéggel kapcsolatos. Néhány pedig a víz alatti áramlatokat képes befolyásolni…_

…_Egy legenda szerint a sellők könnye is varázserővel bír. Hogy milyennel, az megint az sajátos és meghatározhatatlan…_

…_Egy utalás szerint, még a sellők csókja is kapcsolatba hozható a varázserejükkel…"_

Coulson megpróbált rájönni, hogy ebből mennyi lehet igaz. Úgy döntött, felkeresi majd ennek a könyvnek a szerzőjét… _De nem lehet! Ismeretlen szerző. Fenébe!_ Inkább tovább lapozgatott.

„ _A sellők és a holdvilág. A Hold jelentős szerepet tölt be a sellők életében. Egyesek szerint a sellőlét egyenesen a Hold varázserejére vezethető vissza, mások szerint csak a képességeiket kapják tőle. Egy biztos: a legtöbb sellő viselkedése megváltozik a telihold hatására, kiszámíthatatlanná, holdkórossá válnak. Néha még új képességeket is kaphatnak, illetve felerősödhetnek a régi képességeik…"_

Coulson úgy érezte, jó hasznát veszi még a rejtélyes könyvnek. Másrészt pedig úgy tűnik, mégis meglesz az a tengerparti nyaralás…


	3. Chapter 2

**A magány véget ér**

Cleo, ahogy megegyeztünk, hatra értem jött. Gyorsan bemutattam a szüleimnek és a húgomnak, majd indultunk is. Nem öltöztem nagyon ki, egy középkék farmershort-ot, tornacipőt és egy világoskék, tengerzöld és hasonló színekben játszó, indiánmintás, ujjatlan felsőt vettem fel, aminek kör alakú dekoltázsa volt.

- Jól nézel ki! – jegyezte meg Cleo útközben.

- Köszönöm, te is. – Cleo egy drapp short-ot és lila felsőt viselt sok nyaklánccal. – És tetszenek a nyakláncaid!

- Tessék, neked adom – nyújtotta felém az egyiket. Kékeszöld, csillogó lapokból állt. – Illik a felsődhöz – mosolygott.

- Köszönöm.

**...**

- Hé! Ashley, Cleo! – nyitott Emma vidáman ajtót. – Gyertek beljebb! – és már karon is ragadott, hogy bemutasson a többieknek. Meglepetten néztem körbe. Úgy heten lehettek, fiúk és lányok. Velünk együtt kilencen.

- Izgulsz? – vigyorgott rám Emma.

- Kicsit…

- Nem kell! Hé, srácok! – kiáltotta. – Itt van az új lány, akiről beszéltem. – Minden szem rám szegeződött, majd helló-k és sziá-k jöttek mindenfelől. Végül Emma újra átvette az irányítást. – Srácok, ő itt Ashley Hale, aki nagylelkűen támogatta a Rikki's-t ma délelőtt.

- Sziasztok – nyögtem ki.

- Ashley, bemutatom a legjobb barátnőimet! Ő itt Bella – mutatott egy lebarnult, szőke, kék szemű lányra.

- Szia! – nyújtott kezet Bella mosolyogva.

- Ő pedig Rikki, a kávéház névadója. – Most egy szintén szőke, de nálam kicsivel alacsonyabb, göndör hajú és szintén kék szemű lányra mutatott.

- Helló, Ashley, örülök, hogy találkoztunk – nyújtott ő is kezet.

- Cleo-t és engem már ismersz – folytatta Emma. – Most pedig jöjjenek a fiúk. Ő itt Ash – mutatott egy magas, jóképű, barna hajú és szemű fiúra. Hasonló a nevetek…

- Szia! – Ash kézfogása meleg és határozott volt.

- Álmaim szerelme – súgta még Emma a fülembe halkan. – Ő pedig Zane – mutatta be a félszegen vigyorgó, fekete hajú, nagyon magas fiút. – Rikki pasija, és a kávéház tulajdonosa – magyarázta. Zane kézfogás helyett egy öleléssel köszöntött.

- Örülök, hogy megismertelek!

- Na de Zane! – szólt rá Rikki, mire a fiú csak elvigyorodott.

- Semmi baj – mosolyogtam vissza rájuk. Zane egy igazi macsó, de szimpatikus volt ő is.

- Ő itt Will – mutatott Emma most egy magas, nagyon kisportolt, és nagyon lebarnult sötétszőke fiúra. Will is kezet nyújtott nekem. – Ő Bella barátja – tette még hozzá Emma.

- Üdvözöllek! – mosolyodott el egy pillanatra a fiú.

- És végül pedig a mi ezermesterük… (Emma)

- És a legokosabb férfi a világon – vágott közbe Cleo.

- A mi Lewis-unk! – mutatta be Emma az eddig háttérben álldogáló, félhosszú szőke hajú, kék szemű és kicsit tényleg okostojás kinézetű fiút. Lewis is odasétált hozzám és lelkesen megrázta a kezem.

- Örülök, Ashley! Remélem szép nyarad lesz itt! – Tulajdonképpen ő is elég jóképű volt, ahogy minden fiú a szobában. Ám hamar rájöttem, hogy ő is foglalt. Mikor abbahagytuk a kézfogást Cleo odalépett és Lewis-sal megcsókolták egymást.

- Neked van barátod? – kérdezte Emma együttérzően.

- Nincs – ráztam a fejem, kicsit szomorúan.

- Sebaj! Hamar kerítünk neked is valakit. Rengeteg errefelé ilyenkor a jóképű, sportos és szingli pasi – kacsintott rám.

- A bizonyíték pedig, hogy már itt a szobában is van kapásból négy – jegyezte meg Zane.

- Kösz, haver – mondta Lewis.

- Én csak őszinte voltam. (Zane)

- Hát persze… - nézett rosszallóan Rikki.

- Hát akkor – hívta fel magára a figyelmet Ash, - akár koccinthatnánk is!

- Mire iszunk? – kérdeztem Emmát.

- Arra, hogy végre egyetemre megyünk! – suttogta.

- De várjunk egy kicsit! Talán előbb be kéne avatnunk Ashley-t is – vágott közbe Zane.

- Igazad van – értett egyet Ash. – Te mennyi idős is vagy? – kérdezte tőlem a fiú.

- Tizenkilenc voltam egy hete. – Mindenki engem kezdett bámulni.

- Hát akkor ma két dolgot is ünneplünk! – kiáltotta el magát Zane.

- Ez remek ötlet! – helyeselt Cleo.

- Igen – szállt be Emma is. – Isten éltessen, Ashley!

- Isten éltessen! – mondták egyszerre a többiek is, majd Ash kibontotta a pezsgőt és mindenkinek töltött. Kicsit meg is hatódtam, hogy alig ismernek, és máris hogy befogadtak. Jól esett ez a közvetlenség és barátságosság. Akkor ezt mondják ausztrál vendégszeretetnek?

- Először is igyunk új barátunkra, Ashley-re! – emelte fel a poharát Ash.

- Barát? – kérdeztem magamtól meglepetten.

- Miért, mit hittél? – mosolygott rám Emma.

- Hihetetlen, de ma a kávézónál olyan volt, mintha már évek óta ismernélek – jegyezte meg Cleo is.

- Akkor ezért hívtál meg a bulira? – néztem Emmára.

- Úgy érzem, nagyszerű barátok leszünk! – mosolygott rám.

- Igyunk! – kiáltotta el magát Zane is és mind felhajtottuk a pezsgőt.

- Ja, igyunk! – szállt be Lewis is enyhe fáziskéséssel.

Utána Ash kezdeményezésére mindenki elsorolta, hogy hol fog továbbtanulni és gratuláltunk egymásnak.

Mint kiderült Emma barátja már főiskolára jár a közelben, emellett pedig lovas oktató. Zane itt marad, és beszáll az apja üzletébe, emellett pedig vezeti a kávézót. Lewis ösztöndíjat kapott egy neves amerikai egyetemen, Új-Mexikóban, természetesen fizikusi ösztöndíjat. Will a Sidney-i egyetemre megy, testnevelés szakra, emellett pedig folytatja a versenyúszást.

Cleo-t felvették az állatorvosira, de emellett részt vesz egy delfinidomár tanfolyamon is. Emma orvosira megy, Bella pedig jogra, de ami a legmeglepőbb, hogy mind a Kaliforniai Egyetemre. Rikkit-t pedig felvették a közeli főiskolán üzleti jog és management szakra. Nagyot néztek, amikor elmondtam, hogy én is oda megyek egyetemre.

- Ez hihetetlen! Akkor mind Los Angeles-ben fogunk lakni! – lelkendezett Bella.

- Ez nagyszerű – örült meg Cleo is.

- Talán még közös óráink is lesznek… (Emma)

- Úgy is hiányzott még egy lakótárs – jegyezte meg Rikki.

- Azért nem szaladj olyan előre! Ezt még meg kell beszélnünk! (Emma)

- De nem ma! Ma este buli van! (Bella)

- Akkor most igyunk a lányokra! (Will)

- Ez a beszéd! – nevetett Zane.

- A lányokra! (Lewis)

- És a fiúkra is! Mindenkire, aki leérettségizett! (Ash)

Megittunk még egy pohár pezsgőt és leültünk vacsorázni. Emma és Ash igazán kitett magáért. Az olasz ételek fantasztikusak voltak, de Cleo salátája és Rikki cseresznyéspitéje sem volt semmi.

Evés közben sokat beszélgettünk. Mindenkivel volt alkalmam folytatni egy rövid párbeszédet, de általában körasztal-szerűen ment a beszélgetés. A vacsora végére már jól kijöttem mindenkivel, és úgy tűnt, ők is kedvelnek. Mármint a lányok, Bella és Rikki már szintén barátféleként néztek rám. A fiúk, meg fiúk: egy ideig még csak az új lány leszek a szemükben, de nem zavart.

- Nagyszerűek vagytok, lányok – mondtam végül.

- Oh, tudjuk – kacsintott össze Rikki a többiekkel. Hirtelen olyan érzés fogott el, mintha valamit titkolnának előlem. Valamit, amit a fiúk is tudnak, viszont nem úgy tűnt, mintha el készülnének árulni nekem. Megpróbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni.

**...**

- Hé! Miért nem ugrunk át a kávézóba egy koktélra? – kérdezte Rikki, miután lejátszottunk öt kör pókert. Kilencen elég izgalmas volt játék, de a végére meguntuk.

- Ez remek ötlet! – helyeselt Zane. – Amúgy sem kéne egész este Sophie-ra hagyni az üzletet.

- Rendben, menjünk! Lewis? (Cleo)

- Ahova mész, oda megyek én is – mosolygott a lányra Lewis. Olyan édesek voltak együtt.

- Srácok? – nézett ránk Rikki.

- Oké! (Will)

- Persze! (Bella)

- Jó ötlet! Csak előbb mosogassunk el! (Emma)

- Jajj, Emma, ne most – nyafogott Rikki.

- Emmának igaza van! Jobb előbb, mint később! Gyerünk, rakjunk rendet! (Ash)

- Kösz Ash! (Emma)

- És te, Ashley? Eljössz, ugye? – kérdezte Will.

- Ja, jó buli lesz! (Bella)

- Bella még énekelni is fog, ugye? – mosolygott Will a lányra.

- A te kedvedért…talán! (Bella) – Ők is összeillő pár voltak.

- Jól van, megyek! – válaszoltam.

- Na, erről van szó! (Zane)

- Nem fogod megbánni, higgy nekem! A Rikki's a környék legmenőbb helye! (Lewis)

- Kösz, Lewis, de azért ne ess túlzásba! (Rikki)

- Nem esett! (Ash)

- Na, akkor munkára! – adta ki a parancsot Emma. - Fiúk mosogatni! Mi – nézett Cleo-ra, Rikki-re és Bellára - leszedjük az asztalt! És Ashley – elgondolkozott - …te vendég vagy. Nem kell csinálnod semmit.

- Szívesen segítek. Felseprek, oké! – ajánlottam fel.

- Jól van. Örök hálám! (Emma)

Megfigyeltem viszont, hogy a lányok letagadhatatlanul kerülik a vizet. Szívószállal ittak mindent és nem csak hogy nem mosogattak, de odébb ugrottak a legkevesebb kifröccsenő víz hatására.

Lehetséges lenne…hogy ők mind sellők? Csak úgy, mint én? De hisz ez fantasztikus lenne! Viszont van egy kis bökkenő: én nem félek ennyire a víztől. Talán ők nem tudják befolyásolni az átváltozást? Vagy nem is sellők, és egészen másról van szó? Most mit tegyek? Rákérdezzek? Nem, az olyan hülyén venné ki magát! Talán majd elmondják, ha megbíznak bennem. Vagy nekem kéne elsőként? De ha tévedek, akkor az végzetes hiba lenne! Nyolc ember előtt felfedni a titkom… Nem, inkább várok. Jobb lesz, ha várok, és megpróbálom a kisebb jelekből összerakni a kirakóst. Nemsokára úgy is kiderül, mi lesz ebből, érzem.

**...**

Akkor vegyük, ami biztos – mondtam magamnak gondolatban seprés közben. A lányoknak van egy közös titka, ez látszik rajtuk. Egy titok, ami összeköti őket. És egy másik titok, ami a fiúkkal közös. Talán a kettő ugyan az?

- Na és hol voltatok ma délelőtt? – kérdeztem Rikki-t és Bellát.

- Oh, hát csak úszni voltunk – mondta Rikki, de láttam, ahogy összenéz a lányokkal – erre-arra…

- A szigetnél – tette hozzá Bella. Erre Zane, Will és Lewis is összenéztek.

- Te nem voltál, Emma? – kérdezett rá Ash. – Pedig nagyon szeretsz úszni – mosolygott rá mindentudóan.

- Cleo-val épp a ma estéről beszéltünk, amikor találkoztunk Ashley-vel – nézett rám Emma.

- Igen, épp csak beugrottunk, hogy ellenőrizzük, Sophie nem csinált e megint valami bajt, és ott ült ő a teraszon. (Cleo)

- És úgy véltük, jól jönne a társaság – nézett rám Emma.

- És milyen jó, hogy megismerkedtünk, nem? (Cleo)

- De! Fantasztikus! – válaszoltam. - És milyen volt a víz? – kérdeztem a lányokat.

- Oh, csodálatos – vigyorgott Rikki, és megint úgy éreztem, a többiek összenéznek a hátam mögött.

- Egyszer neked is el kéne jönnöd! – csúszott ki Bella száján.

- Bella, nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet… (Cleo)

- Igen, nem jó. (Rikki) – Kérdőn néztem rájuk.

- Veszélyes odakint, a szigetnél. (Emma)

- Milyen sziget? – kérdeztem.

- A Mako sziget. Nagyon veszélyesek arrafelé az áramlatok, a cápákról nem is beszélve… - magyarázta Lewis.

- Lewis-nak igaza van. (Zane)

Éreztem, hogy nagyon nem szeretnék, ha elmennék a Mako szigetre, szóval rájuk hagytam. Amúgy sem akartam messzire úszni – még eltévedek, és a bolyongás közben bárki megláthat.

- Értem. Akkor a Mako szigetet messziről elkerülöm – jelentettem ki mosolyogva.

- Remek, értjük egymást! – örült meg Rikki. Úgy tűnt, tetszik neki a kíváncsiságom hiánya. – De azért még úszhatunk együtt, nem? – Ezt a kérdést muszáj volt feltennem, ha ki akartam ugrasztani a nyulat a bokorból. A lányok újból összenéztek.

- Ashley, a helyzet az, hogy… (Emma)

- Talán ez tényleg nem jó ötlet… (Bella)

- De ez nem miattad van, vagy ilyesmi. Ne vedd magadra, mi csak… (Rikki)

- Úgymond sajátos úszási szokásaink vannak. (Cleo)

Lewis úgy döntött, megtöri a kialakult kellemetlen, feszült hangulatot.

- A lányoknál az úszás egyfajta rituálé…szent dolog. Ők amolyan…hogy is mondjam…

- Jól van, Lewis, elég lesz! (Rikki)

- De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem lehettek barátok. Szerintem ti nagyszerű barátnők lesztek – folytatta Lewis lelkesen.

- Hát persze! – karolt át Rikki. Most már majdnem biztos voltam benne, hogy velük is az történt, ami velem. Kicsit irigykedtem is, hogy ők mindezt együtt élhették meg.

- Úgy ám! – szállt be Cleo is az ölelésbe, majd Emma és Bella is csatlakozott. Végül a fiúk ránk hagyták és előre mentek a kávézóba.

- Most már induljuk – javasolta Bella néhány perc múlva.

- Gyere – rángatott ki Emma az utcára.

**...&...**

Az este nagyszerűen telt. Buliztunk, koktéloztunk és táncoltunk. Új lányként szinte a kávézóban lévő összes fiú felkért egy körre, és egy Nate nevű srác még kicsit rám is ragadt, de nem zavart. Most nem.

Nate még Zane-nél is nagyobb macsó volt, és lerítt róla, hogy csak azt akarja…de mégis, legbelül rendes és figyelmes fiúnak véltem, aki csak félelemből ölti föl ezt a magabiztos menősrác álcát. Mostanában pedig amúgy is túlságosan magányos voltam, barátom pedig már első óta nem volt. Sellőként elég nehéz dolog megbízni valakiben.

De mostanra elegem lett a magányból, és a lányok boldogságát látva én is felbátorodtam. Mit árthat egy kis nyári kaland? Hiszen ősszel egyetemre megyek, és ha valami rosszul sül el, hát úgy is itt hagyom ezt a helyet! De eddig minden jól ment. Most még úgy tűnt, hiányozni fog Ausztrália és az aranypart.

Végre nem éreztem már magam olyan egyedül. A lányokkal mintha régi barátnők lennénk. Cleo-val és Emmával leginkább, de Rikki-vel és Bellával is jól alakultak a dolgok. Belláról még az is kiderült, hogy ír, ahogy anyu is.

A fiúk is úgy tűnt, befogadtak. Zane és Ash sorra hívtak meg egy italra, de később Will, majd Lewis is megtisztelt eggyel. Végül Nate valahogy elcsórt egy üveg Cherry-t Zane-től és odajött hozzám.

- Olyan meleg van idebent. Nem ülünk ki egy kicsit a tengerpartra? – A szemembe nézett. Nate-nek aranyos, világoskék szemei voltak és hasonló színű haja, mint nekem. Tulajdonképpen egész jól összeillettünk még kinézetre is. Ezt persze minden percben megjegyezte, ahogy azt is, hogy már régóta karatézik. Hm, még egy közös pont.

- Jó ötlet – adtam be a derekam. Tudtam, mire készül, de nem bántam. Végül is elég vonzó volt. Majd elválik, hogy működik-e a dolog kettőnk között.

- Ashley, egy percre! – szólított meg Rikki.

- Beszélnünk kell! – mondta Emma.

- Gyere ide egy kicsit! – kérte Cleo. A négy lány egy asztalnál ült a pulttól nem messze, és úgy tűnt, egy ideje már engem figyelnek.

- Úgy tűnik, mennem kell –mondtam sajnálkozva Nate-nek. – Mi lenne, ha megvárnál odakint?

- Rendben! Akkor kint várlak a padon, a terasz és a part között. Nagyon romantikus hely…

- Oké, szia! – toltam kifelé, mert valahogy éreztem, hogy kettőnkről fog szólni a beszélgetés.

- De ne maradj soká! (Nate)

- Ígérem. Szia! – Nate kilépett a teraszra, én pedig leültem a lányokhoz.

- Na, mi a helyzet? – kérdeztem, mint aki nem sejt semmit.

- Jól érzed magad? (Cleo)

- Igen, remekül. És ti?

- Nagyszerűen, kösz… (Cleo, Bella, Emma)

- Figyelj, láttuk, hogy Nate-tel kavarsz… (Rikki)

- Igen, jó fej srác, bár kissé nyomulós.

- Még hogy kicsit… (Cleo)

- Nate nem épp a legjobb választás. (Emma)

- Talán valami gond van vele?

- Hát…ööö…nem igazán, csak – kezdték a magyarázkodást. – De igen – zárta le Emma és Cleo.

- Nem szeretnétek, ha vele lennék? – kérdeztem csodálkozva. – Talán valamelyiken jártatok vele? – Furán néztek rám. – Mert akkor megértem…

- Ugyan, kérlek (Rikki)

- Dehogy is! (Cleo)

- Akkor?

- Figyelj, mi nem arra célzunk, hogy nem szeretnénk, hogy vele legyél…(Rikki)

- De tulajdonképpen igen… (Emma)

- Nem szólhatunk bele, hogy kivel kavarsz… (Rikki)

- Csak miért pont Nate? (Cleo)

- Mi van vele? Nyögjétek már ki!

- Nem mondom, hogy veszélyes… (Rikki)

- De elég veszélyes. (Emma)

- Olyan értelemben, hogy nagyon kitartó, ha beleesik egy lányba. (Bella)

- És egész idő alatt a nyomodban van…(Cleo)

- És nem adja fel. (Bella)

- És mi mind tudjuk, hogy csak azt akarja! (Emma)

- Szóval ha te mást vársz tőle, akkor szerintünk jobb lenne ejtened! (Rikki)

- Saját tapasztalatból tudom, hogy nem áll le egykönnyen. (Bella)

- Köszi lányok, hogy így aggódtok értem, de nem szükséges. Tudok vigyázni magamra.

- Mi csak nem szeretnénk, ha olyat tennél, amit később megbánsz majd. (Emma)

- Csak féltünk! (Cleo)

- Ez rendes tőletek…

- Erre valók a barátnők! (Bella) – Meghatódtam. Egy napja sem ismerem őket, de máris barátnők lettünk. Ez hihetetlen.

- Szóval vigyázz vele! (Rikki)

- Vigyázni fogok! Köszi lányok!

- De biztos, hogy ő kell neked? (Emma)

- Nem – erre mintha meglepődtek volna. – Alig ismerem. Nem tudom, hogy működni fog-e köztünk a dolog, de egy próbát megér. Végül is nem rossz pasi, és láthatóan kedvel...

- Mi az, hogy! (Cleo)

- Totál beléd esett! (Rikki)

- Csorgott a nyála, mint általában… (Bella)

- Szóval mit gondoltok? Próbaidő egy estére?

- Nem is tudom… Megérdemli? (Rikki)

- Nem igazán – húzta el a száját Cleo és Emma.

- Nem. De most nem ő a lényeg – nézett rám Bella.

- Na, lányok, kérlek!

- Jól van, egy este! (Rikki)

- De nagyon vigyázz vele! (Emma)

- Csak óvatosan! (Cleo)

- Ne hagyd, hogy rád másszon! (Bella)

- Ezt megígérhetem! Egy este…

- És holnap részletes beszámolót kérünk! (Rikki)

- Nagyon részleteset. (Cleo)

- És hol találkozzunk?

- Hát mondjuk nálam, reggel tízkor? – ajánlotta fel Cleo.

- Jó ötlet! (Emma)

Ezután Cleo még elmagyarázta, hogyan jutok el hozzájuk, majd számot cseréltem a lányokkal, végül pedig elbúcsúztam. Nem akartam tovább várakoztatni a fiút, aki hosszú idő óta megnevettetett a már-már betegesen nyomulós és macsó dumájával, de akinek viszont a bókjait őszintének éreztem.

**...**

Nate egy padon ült, ami úgy tíz méterre lehetett a terasztól és a holdfényes tengerre nézett. Félhold volt, és ahogy a holdfény megcsillant a víz tükrén, miközben a lágy, esti szellő a bőrömhöz ért…

- Nagyon romantikus itt kint, nem igaz? – fordult felén Nate. Mutatta, hogy menjek oda mellé, így leültem a padra, mire azonnal közelebb húzódott és átkarolt. – Olyan kellemes itt, nem? A tenger, a holdfény, a szellő? Egy italt? – nyújtotta felém a Cherry-s üveget.

- Miért is ne? – fogadtam el és meghúztam az üveget. Nate erre rám vigyorgott és ő is meghúzta.

- Milyen jó is nagykorúnak lenni… - merengett el.

- Viccelsz? Az államokban jártam középsuliba! Csak a szünetekben piálhattam legálisan!

- Az szívás – értett egyet. – Jut eszembe… még meg sem kérdeztem... Én idióta! – csapott a homlokára. – Honnan jöttél?

- Akkor nálad a fordított sorrend megy – állapítottam meg. – Előbb leveszed a lányt a lábáról, aztán ha bejön, akkor faggatod ki.

- Bébi, én általában rögtön a lényegre térek. Viszont te valahogy más vagy…

- Más?

- Ne várd, hogy megmagyarázzam, mert nem tudom. Szóval? – nézett kíváncsian.

- Hosszú történet…

- Hosszú még az este – válaszolta.

- De akkor cserébe te is mesélj magadról!

- Amiatt ne aggódj! – vigyorgott újból.

Jó ideig elbeszélgettünk és iszogattunk ott a parton. Én elmondtam Nate-nek életem történetét, persze a sellős részt kihagytam, ő pedig mesélt az övéről. A végére kezdte levetni azt a tapadós-csajozós viselkedését is, és egészen jó társaságnak bizonyult.

- Szóval karatézol? – kérdezte végül.

- Mi olyan fura abban, ha egy lány ért a harcművészetekhez?

- Semmi. Csak egyszer eljöhetnél az edzésemre – ajánlotta fel.

- Hmm, nem is rossz ötlet. Holnap délután?

- A holnap nem jó – mondta. – Dolgozom.

- Tényleg? Mit? – kérdeztem érdeklődve.

- Apám jóvoltából munkát kaptam a közeli repülőtéren. – Gondolom arra gondolt, ahol mi is leszálltunk tegnap.

- Milyen munkát? – adtam teret a kíváncsiságomnak. Nate-nek úgy láttam tetszik, hogy érdeklődöm iránta. Lehet, hogy eddig senki nem tette?

- Egyfajta idegenvezetői munka. Érkezik holnap egy csoport Los Angeles-ből, akiknek meg kell mutatnom a szállásukat, eligazítani őket a környéken, beszélni kicsit a történelemről és kultúráról, meg hasonló.

- Ez izgalmasan hangzik.

- De nem az. Valójában csicska leszek. A rendelkezésükre kell állnom egész idő alatt, válaszolnom minden kérdésükre, és segítenem nekik, amiben szükséges.

- És meddig maradnak?

- Azt nem mondták biztosra. Nekem kéthetes szerződésem van…

- Akkor csak két hét múlva mehetünk együtt az edzésre?

- Dehogy is! Azért nem kell egész nap a közelükben lennem, csak holnap. Utána elég készenlétben állnom.

- Ez jól hangzik – mosolyogtam.

- Mit szólsz a holnaputánhoz? Az péntek, ha nem tévedek.

- Igen, péntek. Az remek lenne!

- Akkor péntek délután. Érted megyek! Megadod a számod?

Számot cseréltünk, majd a címet is, és tovább beszélgettünk mindenféléről. Filmekről, zenékről, és így tovább. Végül az órámra néztem, és eszembe jutott valami.

- Te jó ég! Már ennyi az idő! Mennem kell!

- Máris? – kérdezte. A hangja csalódott volt.

- Sajnálom. Már éjfél is elmúlt, és a szüleimnek azt mondtam, legkésőbb tizenegyre otthon vagyok.

- Hiszen már nagykorú vagy… - értetlenkedett Nate.

- Tudom, de még új vagyok itt, és féltenek… Mennem kell!

- Akkor hazakísérlek – jelentette ki.

- Nézd, nem muszáj…

- Dehogyisnem. A szüleidnek tulajdonképpen igazuk van. Egy fiatal hölgynek mindenhol veszélyes éjszaka egyedül járkálnia.

- Tudok magamra vigyázni, Nate.

- De az sokszor nem elég. Ha viszont elkísérlek, akkor megvédhetlek, és még a szüleidet is megnyugtatjuk, hogy nem voltál egyedül. Két legyet egy csapásra. Na mit szólsz?

- Nem is tudom…

- Nem számít. Mindenképpen elkísérlek! – Hihetetlenül jól esett, hogy így törődik velem, és máris vigyázni akar rám.

- Jól van.

- Jól van.

- De előtte még valamit el kell intéznem – mondtam sejtelmesen mosolyogva. Tudtam, hogy ő is vágyik rá, és ami azt illeti, én is. Egyszerűen csak ki akartam próbálni vele.

- Kimenni a mosdóba? Megvárlak…

- Nem, te buta. Ezt… - jelentettem ki, majd egészen mellé csúsztam a padon, lassan közelebb hajoltam hozzá, majd jobb kezemmel a hajába túrtam, lehunytam a szemem és finoman az ajkaira helyeztem az enyéimet. Kezdetben, mintha meglepődött volna. Lassan csókolt vissza, majd egyre szenvedélyesebben, végül ő is az én hajamba túrt. Levegőre vágyva váltunk szét egy pillanatra.

- Huh, ez most meglepett – vallotta be. Én elmosolyodtam.

- Na, milyen volt?

- Hogy milyen?! Hát…elképesztő! De most komolyan… Életemben nem csókolóztam még ilyen jót! Hol tanultad ezt?

- Sehol. Csak úgy jött magától…

- Elképesztő… És neked?

- Nem is tudom… átlagos – vigyorogtam rá.

- Nem ér… - nyafogott.

- Nem?

- Próbáljuk meg újra – ajánlotta fel.

- Jól van!

Újra egymás szájára tapadtunk, majd még percekig csókolóztunk a holdfényben. Tulajdonképpen nem is volt olyan rossz. Sőt a végére elég jó lett, már kezdtem élvezni. Ilyen pedig már rég nem történt velem.

A helyzet az, hogy bár barátom nem volt, a gimi óta rengeteg fiúval csókolóztam, és lánnyal is. Viszont volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy a másik fél mindig sokkal jobban élvezi a csókot, mint én magam. Mind azt állították, hogy életük legszebb csókja volt. Ez azután volt, hogy sellővé váltam.

Talán azért, mert a csókomnak varázsereje van. Ez így olyan hülyén hangzik, de igaz. Ha valakit megcsókolok, akkor annak a sérülései begyógyulnak és ha beteg, akkor abból is meggyógyul. Hogy erre miképp jöttem rá, az hosszú történet, de nem is ez a lényeg. Ami fontosabb, hogy a csókommal sok embert mentettem már meg, persze a tudtuk nélkül, és emiatt csókoltam meg lányokat is.

Bár egyik csók sem volt rossz, mindegyik átlagosnak tűnt, nem hozott lázba, mint a másik felet. Viszont ez a mostani végre kicsit más volt.

- És megint: elképesztő! Csodálatos vagy! – lelkendezett Nate.

- Köszönöm. De te sem vagy rossz. A végére már kezdtem élvezni…

- Hát téged sem könnyű levenni a lábadról, hallod-e – viccelődött.

- Ugyan, majd belejössz – nevettem.

- Csak várd ki a végét! Egy hét múlva már meg sem leszel nélkülem!

- Hát akkor csak mindent bele!

**...**

- Ez furcsa - jegyezte meg Nate útközben.

- Mi?

- Ma reggel meghúztam a karom az edzésen. Az orvos azt mondta, legalább három nap, míg rendbe jön, de most úgy érzem, már semmi baja.

- Hát akkor biztos szerencséd volt, és nem is volt annyira komoly - próbáltam beadni neki.

- De a parton még meg is fájdult...

- Ugyan Nate, inkább örülj, hogy már nem fáj!

- Hm. Igazad lehet - vont vállat és átkarolt.

**...**

Nate elkísért egészen a bérelt házunkig, és miután gyorsan bemutattam az aggódó szüleimnek, még egy kicsit kettesben maradtunk az apartmanunk teraszán.

- Tudod mit – kezdtem, - gondolkodtam.

- Mégpedig?

- Azt mondtad, én más vagyok. Hogy szeretnél jobban megismerni.

- És ez igaz is.

- A helyzet az, hogy én is szeretnélek megismerni téged.

- Semmi akadálya.

- Mit szólnál, ha elkísérnélek holnap?

- Holnap?

- A repülőtérre, fogadni a csoportot. Talán segíthetnék is neked. Elég sokat olvastam az országról, mielőtt idejöttünk…

- Nekem az is elég, ha ott vagy velem. Ha nem vagyok egyedül. De komolyan gondoltad?

- Persze. Szeretnék több időt veled tölteni.

- Nagyszerű. Akkor előtte feleszlek valahol. Majd hívlak!

- Oké! Akkor átnézzem a helyi történelmet?

- Nem szükséges…de megköszönném.

- Szívesen segítek – mosolyogtam.

- Imádlak! – jelentette ki és megcsókolt. Egyre jobb.

- Hé, ne a szüleim előtt! – figyelmeztettem utána.

- Nincsenek itt.

- De a házból ideláthatnak.

- Akkor adjunk nekik egy kis műsort. – Azzal újból megcsókolt, de most én is viszonoztam, végül elköszöntünk.

- Viszlát Nate! Akkor holnap!

- Hívlak! Légy készen! Jó éjt, édes! – Édes? Ez még szokatlan volt.

- Jó éjt, Nate!

* * *

Phil Coulson nagyot ásított a kényelmesnek nemigen mondható másodosztályú ülésében. Fáradt volt, de nem tudott aludni. Ennek viszont a merev háttámlán kívül más oka is volt.

Félt. Senkinek nem vallotta volna be, de félt. Félt, mert most nem csupán valami rejtélyessel áll szemben, hanem valami sokkal nagyobbal. Valamivel, ami túlmutat rajta. Mert a skandináv mitológia megelevenedése még csak-csak elmegy, de ha már ez a történet is igaznak bizonyul, annak komoly következményei lesznek.

Ha kiderül, hogy sellők tényleg léteznek, márpedig Fury határozottan állást foglalt e téren, az majdnem olyan, mintha kiderülne, hogy boszorkányok is léteznek. Semmissé tenne mindent, amit eddig a világról gondoltak, amit a tudomány már igazolt.

Mert ha létezik a varázslat, és nem találnak rá tudományos magyarázatot, akkor elképzelhető, hogy a tudomány is hibás, és világ merőben más, mint amilyennek eddig hitték. Kiszámíthatónak, irányíthatónak. Ha van olyan, hogy mágia, akkor a tudomány semmit sem ér. És akkor ők sem érnek semmit. Hogyan is védhetnék meg a Földet olyasmivel szemben, amit nem értenek?

Coulson hátra dőlt az ülésben és kinézett a gép kicsiny ablakán az éjszakai égre. Reggelre, vagyis ottani idő szerint kora délutánra, megérkeznek. Alattuk most valószínűleg a Csendes-óceán hullámzik, de ő nem látott mást, csak csillagokat és sötétséget. Csillagok, akár az emberi életek – gondolta. Mikor még lángolnak, fényük csodálatosabbá teszi a sötét univerzumot, de ha kihunynak, velük együtt a remény egy újabb darabkája is elvész.

Ó, mit nem adna, hogy megvédhesse mindet. Hogy megmentse a létező összes ember életét, még ha világ pusztulásra van is ítélve. És hogy mindezt miért is tenné? Mert az élet célja a küzdelem. A tökéletességre való törekvés. És maga az _élet, az egyetlen tökéletes dolog ebben a tökéletlen világban, mindennél többet ér._

**...**

Coulson lassan elbóbiskolt, és sikerült aludnia néhány órát. Erre a néhány óra a félelme is elszállt. Álmodott, méghozzá egy gyönyörű lányról. A lánynak földöntúli szépsége, finom arca, göndör, barna fürtjei és igéző tengerkék tekintete volt. És ez a lány egy sellő volt. De Coulson nem félt. Már nem.

Ő egy sziklán ült, a part mellett. A sellő a tengerben játszadozott, tengerkék, mentazöld és halványlila színekben játszó uszonyán megcsillant a napsugár. És Coulson boldog volt. Boldog volt, amikor nevetni látta. Amikor a lány közelebb úszott felé és amikor megfogta a kezét. A lány keze meleg volt és az érintése reménnyel töltötte el.

A lány a nevén szólította. Azt mondta, hogy segít. Azt mondta, hogy ne féljen, ő majd segít neki megvédeni a Földet. Miért segít? Miért van veszélyben a Föld? A lány ekkor rávette, hogy menjen be hozzá a vízbe.

Coulson megállt a mellig érő vízben. A lány végigsimított az arcán, majd átkarolta a nyakát és megcsókolta. Bár álmodott, Coulson tisztán érezte a lány minden mozdulatát. A hűvös uszonyt, amint hozzáér a lábaihoz, és a langyos ajkakat, amik épp élete legszebb csókjával ajándékozták meg.

Ekkor eltűnt belőle a félelem utolsó lehelete is és úgy érezte, új élet került belé. Nagyszerű érzés volt, de aztán felébredt. A valóság rideg sziklaként hatolt az elméjébe. Vége. Üresség. Az a csók nem volt valódi. Később a csalódás helyét egy másik érzés vette át:

Te jó ég! Egy sellővel csókolózott álmában! Csak bárki meg ne tudja! Lehet, hogy kezd megőrülni? Újból kinézett az égre. A csillagok mintha egy sellőt formáztak volna. _Tényleg kezdek megzakkanni_ – gondolta.

* * *

Aznap éjjel furcsa álmot láttam. Egy férfiról álmodtam. Egy férfiról, aki félt. Félt, mert a világa összeomlani látszott, és mert nem tehetett semmit ellene. Pedig muszáj lett volna, mert megesküdött, hogy megvédi az emberek életét. De erre egyedül nem volt képes, ha a szíve szakadt is bele.

A férfinak sötétszőke haja és szomorú, vágyakozó, világoskék szemei voltak. Egy magányos sziklán ült a tengerparton, magányosan. Megsajnáltam. Úgy döntöttem felfedem előtte a titkom, hogy segíthessen neki. Úgy éreztem, ezt kell tennem.

Odaúsztam a férfihoz és megfogtam a kezét. Hideg volt és remegett. Szavak nélkül is tudtam, mit érez. Megszorítottam a kezét, majd az mondtam, segítek. Azt mondtam, ne féljen, hiszen segítek neki megvédeni a Földet. Még a nevén is szólítottam, de a névre már nem emlékszem.

Még mindig remegett, bár neki ez nem tűnt fel. Magába fordult. Ekkor behívtam magam mellé a vízbe és megcsókoltam. Nem zavart az sem, hogy az uszonyom a lábához ér. Nem zavart, hogy meglátott, és megérintett. Csak azt akartam, hogy ne féljen tovább, hogy boldog legyen. Azután felébredtem.

Még éjszaka volt. Kinéztem az ablakon. A csillagok mintha egy sellőt formáltak volna meg. Egy sellőt, mint én. Ekkor elkezdtem az álmon gondolkodni. Először azon, hogy csókolóztam egy idegen férfival – csak Nate meg ne tudja!

De van ennél rosszabb. Felfedtem magam. Elárultam a titkomat, puszta érzésből. Ez soha nem történhet meg!


	4. Chapter 3

**Az öt jobb, mint a négy**

Mikor hajnalban felkeltem, a különös álom hatására már nem tudtam visszaaludni. Érzelmektől kavargó fejjel ültem az ágyban már egy ideje, amikor úgy döntöttem, úszom egyet, hogy kitisztítsam egy kicsit a fejem. Kiosontam a hátsó ajtón és úgy, ahogy voltam, egy fekete topban és virágmintás rövidnadrágban a partig futottam. Nem volt vagy csak ötven méterre. Az ég még szürke volt, halvány rózsaszín csíkkal a horizontnál.

Belevetettem magam a habokba, és ezúttal nem késleltettem az átváltozást. Egyedül voltam, senki sem láthatott. Lemerültem és beúsztam vagy tíz-tizenöt kilométerre. Az egész néhány percembe telt csupán. Mivel még a víz alatt is félhomály volt, inkább újra a felúsztam a felszínig. Épp időben ahhoz, hogy lássam, ahogy a narancsszínű napkorong felbukkan a horizont mögött, rózsaszínre festve az eget. Ekkor megláttam egy szigetet, gyönyörű volt.

Nem is sejtettem, hogy van itt egy a közelben. Talán a Mako-sziget, ahova a srácok nem szerették volna, hogy eljussak? Nem számít, ilyenkor még biztosan alszanak. A kíváncsiság győzött. A sziget felé vettem az irányt. Vajon mitől annyira különleges ez a sziget. Úgy döntöttem, tovább nézem a napfelkeltét a sziget homokos partjától, de útközben észrevettem valamit. Egy víz alatti barlangot. Vajon hová vezet?

A nyílás úgy tíz méterre lehetett tőlem, amikor viszont valami más keltette fel a figyelmem. Vér. A vízben tisztán érezni lehetett a vér szagát. Ez biztosan valami újabb sellő képesség. Azonnal megállapítottam, hogy emberi vérről van szó, bár egy kicsit más volt. Egy biztos: valaki bajban van! Segítenem kell!

Elindultam abba az irányba, amerről a vért hozta a víz. Vagy ötven méterre, keletre a barlangtól már nagyon erős volt az illat. Óvatosan egy szikla mögé úsztam és kinéztem. Valaki tényleg bajban volt, és tényleg nem egy ember. Egy sellő! Az uszonya egy sziklaomlás alá szorult, onnan jött a vér is. Valószínűleg néhány part menti szikla omlott a vízbe, és a lány nem vette észre időben. De lagalább magánál volt. Minden erejével megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát, de csak rontott a helyzeten.

Amint megláttam, odaúsztam segíteni. Cleo – kiáltottam fel magamban, amikor megláttam az arcát. Tehát az ösztöneim most sem csaltak meg. Úgy éreztem, én nagyobb meglepetést okoztam neki, mint amilyet ő nekem. Láttam rajta, hogy kicsit meg is ijedt tőlem, de aztán rámosolyogtam, hogy megbízhat bennem. Néhány perc alatt elhordtam a sziklák nagy részét és segítettem neki kiszabadulni. Mindketten megkönnyebbültünk.

Felúsztunk a felszínre és egy nagy sóhajjal kezdtük, majd Cleo rám nézett. Az arcunkat rózsaszínre színezte a hajnali fény.

- Szóval akkor te is…? – kérdezte kissé még lihegve az erőlködéstől.

- Hát nagyon úgy tűnik – mosolyogtam rá. – Jól vagy? – kérdeztem.

- Most már igen. Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél.

- Szerencse, hogy erre jártam.

- Igen. Nagy szerencse – mosolyodott el most már ő is. – Tudod, már tegnap éreztem, hogy van bennünk valami közös. Hát akkor ez az.

- Igen.

- Hé, tudod mit? Mutatok valamit! – kapott az ötleten, és újból lebukott de még előtte odaszólt, hogy – gyere!

Ahhoz a barlanghoz vezetett, amit már az előbb is kinéztem magamnak. Beúsztunk. Nem hittem a szememnek. Egy holdmedence, pont olyan, mint ahol átváltoztam, felül nyitott, egy kis homokos parttal a barlangban.

- Ez a hely… - kezdtem.

- Gyönyörű, nem igaz? – kérdezte Cleo, aki már ki is könyökölt a medence szélén lévő bazaltpárkányra.

**…**

- Veled mikor történt?– kérdezte Cleo. – Ekkor elmeséltem neki a történetemet, majd rajtam volt a sor.

- Na és te?

- Nemsokára három éve. Kijöttünk a lányokkal a szigetre és véletlenül találtunk rá a barlangra. Telihold volt, mi pedig itt rekedtünk. Emma talált egy kijáratot a víz alatt, szóval…

- Szóval akkor a többiek is sellők, ugye? – kérdeztem. – Valahogy éreztem, hogy ti mások vagytok, mások, mint én.

- Ez kölcsönös.

- És ti azóta együtt vagytok? – kérdeztem.

- Igen. Mármint én, Rikki és Emma. Mi hárman voltunk akkor itt, és utána mindig összetartottunk. De Emma múlt évben elutazott, akkor ismertük meg Bellát. Mikor Emma egy hónapja visszajött, úgy döntöttünk, jobb négy sellő, mint három.

- Olyan jó nektek, hogy mindig itt voltatok egymásnak – mondtam. – És neked, hogy három barátnőddel osztozhatsz a titkon.

- Hát, igen. De nem mindig volt ez így… - kérdőn néztem rá. – Egy évvel az átváltozásunk után egy új lány jött a suliba. Hosszú történet, de a lényeg, hogy egy hónapra sellő lett ő is, méghozzá nagyon veszélyes és gátlástalan…

- Hagy találjam ki…meggyűlt a bajotok vele.

- Ahogy mondod. A lányt Sharlotte-nak hívták. Nagyon erős volt, és ellenünk fordult. Akkoriban úgy éreztük, a négy már sok. De utána sikerült megszabadulnunk tőle, majd megismertük Bellát. Ő igazán rendes lány. Akárcsak te.

- Ez kedves tőled.

- És te ez idáig egyedül küzdtél meg ezzel az…egésszel?

- Igen.

- Te jó ég! Az nagyon nehéz lehetett! Elmondtad már valakinek?

- Nem. Eddig nem találkoztam olyannal, akiben megbíztam volna.

- Oh, ez olyan rossz lehetett. Nekem már a kezdetektől ott voltak a lányok és Lewis.

- Lewis? Ő is tudja?

- Igen, de benne megbízhatunk. Ő megtartja a titkunkat. Ahogy a többi fiú is.

- Szóval akkor mind tudják… De nem féltek, hogy egyszer csak eljár a szájuk és…

- Ez is benne van a pakliban, de ennyit kockáztatnunk kell – jelentette ki Cleo.

- És megéri?

- Meg. Másképp nem tudnánk elképzelni a szerelmet. Ha nem bízol a másikban, ha titkok állnak közöttetek, az sosem működik. De persze nem tálaltunk ki az első fiúnak, aki szembe jött velünk az utcán. A bizalmunkat ki kell érdemelni.

- Ez csak természetes – értettem egyet.

- Lewis már az elején megmentett a lelepleződéstől, és attól fogva segít nekünk. Zane is bebizonyította, hogy valójában jó ember, és mindent megtenne Rikki-ért. Ash ugyanígy Emmáért, és őt sem zavarja a sellő-dolog. Will pedig mindennél jobban szereti Bellát.

- Jó nektek, hogy ott vagytok egymásnak…

- De már te sem vagy egyedül – mosolygott rám. – Már te is közénk tartozol.

- Komolyan? – Hirtelen nem hittem a fülemnek. Most tényleg egy álom válik valóra?

- Mostantól együtt osztozunk a titkon!

- Úgy érted…?

- Az öt jobb, mint a négy!

**…**

- És tulajdonképpen miért úsztál ki ilyen korán? – kérdezte Cleo. – Nem tudtál aludni?

- Nem. Rosszat…talán nem annyira rosszat…, de álmodtam valamit, ami felkavart.

- Nem akarsz róla beszélni?

- Most inkább még nem. Ne haragudj, csak még én sem értem igazán.

- Semmi baj.

- Na és te? Szintén álom? – kérdeztem.

- Nem, én már rég nem álmodtam. Csak egy kis úszásra vágytam. De egyszer csak leomlott egy nagy szikla, és már nem tudtam elmenekülni. Nem is tudom, mi történt volna, ha nem úszol épp arra felé… Talán a sors akarta így – vélekedett, - hogy találkoztunk.

- És hogy pont ma nem tudtam visszaaludni. – Elnevettük magunkat.

- Azt hiszem, ideje lenne visszaindulnunk – vetettem fel. – A szüleink már lehet, hogy felkeltek.

- Menj csak, én még maradok egy kicsit… - mondta bizonytalanul.

- Valami baj van? – kérdeztem.

- Nem, semmi…

- Cleo, bennem megbízhatsz. Mi a baj?

- Csak az uszonyom…

- Mi van vele?

- Azt hittem, nem komoly, de…már annyira fáj… - Lenézett a sebre az aranyszínű pikkelyek között.

- És eddig nem szóltál? – értetlenkedtem. – Komolynak tűnik.

- Azt hittem, majd elmúlik… - Fájdalmasan nézett rám. – Legjobb lesz, ha kimászok. Szólnál Lewis-nak, hogy jöjjön értem? – kérdezte.

- És ha kórházba kell menned? Könnyen fény derülhetne a titkodra – mondtam.

- Van más ötleted?

- Én segíthetek neked. Csak bízz meg bennem, és a saját erődből fogsz kiúszni.

- Hogyan?

- Csak ne mozdulj, és ne értsd félre! – kértem.

- Micsodát…

Átkaroltam Cleo nyakát és amennyire lehetett, szenvedélymentesen megcsókoltam. Lányokkal ez olyan más volt, bár nem mondanám rossznak. Csak más. Cleo rémülten húzódott arrébb.

- Hé, nyugi, nem vagyok olyan és nem zúgtam beléd – nyugtattam. – Nézd! – mutattam az uszonyára. A seb máris elkezdett összehúzódni és fél perc múlva már nyoma sem volt.

- Ezt meg hogy csináltad? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

- A csók. A csókomnak varázsereje van. Tudom, fura, de így igaz.

- Ez…hihetetlen! Ilyenről még nem hallottam.

- Pedig a sellő csókjáról sok legenda szól – kacsintottam rá.

- Hát az én csókomnak nincs varázsereje – jelentette ki. – De nagyon köszönöm, hogy megmentettél.

- Szóra sem érdemes. Milyen? – nézzem az uszonyára.

- Jobb, mint újkorában.

**…**

- Szóval akkor te nem…, ugye? – kérdezte Cleo, mikor már csak méterek választottak el minket a város partjaitól.

- Nem. Nem! A fiúkat szeretem!

- Csak tudni akartam – nézett rám bocsánatkérően.

- Semmi gond, nekem is fura volt az elején… De miért úszunk ilyen messze? A házatok arra van…

- Már sokan vannak a strandon. Meglátnának.

- Szóval akkor te nem tudod befolyásolni?

- Micsodát? – nézett rám csodálkozva.

- Az átváltozást.

- Az lehetetlen – ellenkezett. – Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy te képes vagy rá?!

- Csak figyelj! – mondtam, amikor már egy távoli, sziklás öbölnél voltunk. Cleo érdeklődve nézte, ahogy kiúszom, majd amikor már derékig ér a víz, az uszonyom visszaváltozik lábakká, és és nyugodtan kisétálok a partra, mintha semmi sem történt volna. De persze történt, csak az enyhe erőlködést, ami lejátszódott bennem, ő nem látta.

- Ezt meg mégis hogy csináltad?!

- Gyakorlással – mosolyogtam rá, majd megvártam, amíg megszárad.

**…**

- Akkor, ha átöltöztél, gyere át! – mondta Cleo, amikor elváltak útjaink. – Ezt muszáj elmondanunk a lányoknak!

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Persze! Hiszen te is sellő vagy!

- És ha megutálnak, mint azt a lányt?

- Hidd el, te túl kedves vagy ahhoz.

- Remélem.

- Ne félj! Megvárlak, hogy te mondhasd el – bizonytalanul néztem rá. – Vagy majd együtt. – Ezalatt átkarolta a vállam. – Na aggódj, imádni fognak!

- Kösz, Cleo!

- Szóra sem érdemes. – Megöleltük egymást.

Már csak egy dolog volt hátra. Végigmenni a nyílt után pizsamában, és elhitetni anyáékkal, hogy futni mentem. Huh.

**...&...**

- Ashley! Gyere be! – karolt át Cleo a bejáratban. Az egész szitu olyan volt, mintha már régi barátok lennénk. És ez jó volt, mert biztonságot adott. Tudtam, hogy számíthatok Cleo-ra. A nappaliba vezetett. A kanapén már ott ült Emma és Rikki, a fotelban meg Lewis, aki valamit nagyon olvasott. – Apáék már korán elindultak egy családi horgászásra, szóval nem fognak zavarni – mondta.

- Ez jó dolog, gondolom – mondtam bizonytalanul. Ekkor a lányok is észrevettek.

- Hé, szia Ashley – mosolygott rám Rikki, majd Emma is.

- Szia! – mondta Emma és megölelt.

- Oh, szia Ashley – vett észre Lewis is.

- Mikor jön már Bella? – kérdezte Cleo türelmetlenül.

- Azt írta, pár perc. De miért vagy ilyen türelmetlen? (Rikki)

- Igen, Cleo. Egész reggel mintha parázson járnál. (Emma)

- Majd, ha megtudjátok, ti is ilyenek lesztek! (Cleo)

- Megtudunk, mit? (Rikki) – Kezdtem kicsit kellemetlenül érezni magam.

- Cleo? (Emma) – Cleo csak kuncogott.

- Mindent a maga idejében – nevette és rám kacsintott.

- Ashley, te tudod miről van szó? (Emma)

- Én nem…

- Jajj, áruld már el! – kérlelt Rikki is.

- Majd, ha Bella is ideér! (Cleo)

Elcsevegtünk hétköznapi dolgokról, majd néhány perc múlva nyílt az ajtó. Bella, Will és Zane érkeztek meg. Mint megtudtam, ma Ash vigyáz a kávézóra.

- Na mi a helyzet? (Zane)

- Azt üzented, siessünk, mert valami nagy híred van – nézett Bella Cleo-ra.

- Az bizony (Cleo)

- Na és, mi az? (Rikki)

- Lányok, feljönnétek az emeletre egy kicsit? (Cleo)

- Minek? (Rikki)

- Csak gyertek! (Cleo)

- Persze. (Emma)

- Na jó. (Rikki)

- Rendben. (Bella)

- Gyere, Ashley – ragadott kézen és már vonszolt is felfelé a lépcsőn.

- És velünk mi lesz? (Zane)

- Csak várjatok itt! Majd később ti is megtudjátok. (Cleo)

- Micsodát? (Lewis) – De már el is tűntünk Cleo szobájában.

**…**

- Mi az a nagy hír, amit a fiúk nem tudhatnak? (Rikki)

- Majd megtudják. Csak előbb nektek kell megtudnotok lányok! (Cleo)

- Nyögd már ki! (Bella)

- Ashley? – nézett rám. Ekkor Emma, Rikki és Bella is engem figyeltek. Kezdett kicsit kellemetlen lenni.

- Hát, a helyzet az, hogy… - segítséget várva néztem Cleo-ra, aki folytatta helyettem.

- Ma reggel kimentem úszni…

- Cleo, nem hiszem, hogy ezt Ashley előtt kéne… (Rikki)

- Csak figyeljetek! (Cleo) Szóval a szigetnél voltam, amikor rám omlott egy szikla.

- És nem sérültél meg? (Emma)

- De. De Ashley még időben a segítségemre sietett. (Cleo)

- De ugye nem a vízben voltál? (Bella)

- De igen. (Cleo)

- De hisz akkor Ashley már tudja, hogy… (Rikki)

- Nem csak tudja! Ő is egy közülünk! (Cleo)

- Na ne, ez most komoly? – nézett rám Rikki meglepetten.

- Igen, azt hiszem – válaszoltam bizonytalanul.

- Tényleg? De hiszen ez fantasztikus! Akkor ezért volt az az érzésem tegnap… (Emma)

- Ez elképesztő. Csak két napja vagy itt, és máris a csapat tagja lettél! (Bella)

- A tagja? (Rikki)

- Most már öten osztozunk a titkon! (Cleo)

- Igen – mondtam. – De tudjátok, én nem szeretnék betolakodni a barátságotokba, szóval ha szeretnétek, akkor már megyek is – próbáltam meg elmenekülni a számomra kínos helyzetből. Eddig ég senkivel nem beszéltem erről, fura volt, hogy már más is tudja a titkom.

- Jaj, nehogy elmenj! – kérlelt Emma. – Mi szívesen látunk, ugye Rikki? – Rikki bólintott.

- Tényleg? - kérdeztem rá.

- Persze, Ashley – mosolygott rám most már Rikki is. – Csak nekem mindig több idő, még hozzászokom valaki újhoz. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem kedvellek. – Meghatódva néztem a lányokra.

- Üdv, a csapatban! (Bella)

**…**

- Szóval akkor te is sellő vagy? – kérdezett rá Zane, miután a fiúkkal is megosztottuk a nagy hírt.

- Igen… szóval kicsit kellemetlen ez nekem…eddig még senkinek nem mondtam el…

- És most rögtön hét embernek – monda együtt érzően Zane. – Sőt, nyolcnak, ha majd Ash-nek is elmondod. De ne aggódj, mi nem áruljuk el senkinek.

- Igen. A titok nálunk jó helyen van – szállt be Lewis is. – Szóval bármi gond van, nekünk szólhatsz! – ajánlotta fel.

- A fiúk sokat segítenek. (Cleo)

- Nehéz volt idáig eljutni, de végre kimondhatjuk, hogy megbízhatunk bennük. (Emma)

**…**

- És neked milyen varázserőd van? (Will)

- Varázserő?

Hamar kiderült, hogy a lányoknak különleges képességeik vannak. Mivel látták, hogy nem értem, mire céloznak, úgy döntöttek megmutatják. Lewis és Zane hoztak négy pohár vizet, majd letették őket az asztalra.

- Te jössz, Cleo! (Lewis)

Nem hittem a szememnek. Cleo egy kézmozdulattal kiemelte a vizet a pohárból, majd a levegőben játszott vele. Utána Emma jött. Ő befagyasztotta a vizet. Rikki felforralta és elpárologtatta, Bella pedig megdermesztette. Én meg csak némán bámultam.

Rajtam volt a sor, de nálam nem működött. A vízzel nem történt semmi. A többiek azt mondták, talán csak még nem jöttem rá, mire vagyok képes, de aztán megtudva, hogy már három éve sellő vagyok, elvetették az ötletet. Kicsit elszomorodtam, de Cleo ekkor előrukkolt valamivel.

- Lehet, hogy Ashley-nek másféle ereje van. Talán nem minden sellő ereje az elemek irányításában van.

- Ezt hogy érted? (Zane) – Cleo rám kacsintott.

- Ezt nehéz elmondani, de… - Ekkor megláttam Lewis bal kezén a kötést. – Lewis, mi történt a kezeddel?

- Elvágtam a tenyerem. Egy damilt akartam elvágni, de nem találtam az ollót, szóval fogtam a konyhakést és… - felém nyújtotta a kezét. A kötésen már kicsit átütött a vér. – béna voltam.

- Megnézhetem? – Bólintott, de arra nem számított, hogy miután megfogom a csuklóját, elkezdem letekerni a fáslit a kezéről.

- Hé, mit csinálsz?! – csodálkozott, ahogy a többiek is, de akkor már készen voltam. A tenyerén tényleg egy vágás éktelenkedett, méghozzá elég mély és hosszú. Még mindig vérzett.

- Lewis! Mikor történt?

- Úgy nyolc körül…

- És még mindig vérzik… Ez veszélyes…

- Ugyan, nem komoly…csak négyszer kötöttem át… (Lewis)

- Lewis! – szólt rá Cleo is.

- Nem is fáj nagyon… (Lewis)

– Ezt egy orvosnak is meg kéne néznie. Vagy mégsem… - nézett rám Cleo.

- Tudod, most szerencséd van – néztem Lewis szemébe.

- Hogyan? (Lewis)

- Ha nem gond, Cleo? – kérdeztem.

- Nem, persze. Hiszen csak miatta teszed. (Cleo)

- Miattam, mit?! (Lewis)

- Mire készülsz? (Zane)

- Akkor szabad? – kérdeztem még egyszer rá Cleo-nál, aki bólintott.

- Mentsd meg Lewist!

- Azért nem olyan komoly az… (Rikki)

- Engem…? – de Lewis már nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a hajába túrtam.

- Csak egy tipp – súgtam a szőke fülébe. – Ne mondj olyat, hogy ez volt életed legjobbja!

Mindenkit, kivéve Cleo-t, megleptem azzal, ami ezután következett. Jobb kezemmel még mindig Lewis bal csuklóját tartottam, de a ballal, amivel a hajába túrtam, most magam felé húztam a fejtét, majd mielőtt még ellenkezhetett volna, megcsókoltam. Most is próbáltam finom és érzelemmentes maradni, mármint csak az érezni, hogy segíteni akarok neki. Néhány másodpercig tartottam csupán a számat az ajkain, majd elengedtem.

Néma csend. Lewis elpirulva hátrált volna tőlem, ha nem fogom még mindig a csuklóját.

- Cleo, én…! – mentegetőzött volna idegesen.

- Ez most… (Rikki)

- ...Mi a fene volt?! (Zane)

- Ashley, te most…? (Emma)

- Nyugalom, nem szándékszom rámászni Lewis-ra – jelentettem ki.

- Cleo… - nézett aggódva a barátnőjére Bella, majd a többiek. Úgy tűnt, mind azt várják, hogy Cleo majd rám ugrik, de ez nem történt meg. Cleo nyugodtan állt és mosolygott.

- Cleo, nem teszel semmit? (Rikki)

- Épp most smárolta le a pasidat…(Bella) – Meg sem próbáltam kimagyarázni magam. Minek? Majd rájönnek.

- Ez nem volt szép – értett egyet Will. Zane meg csak csendben várt, hogy mi lesz ebből. Úgy tűnt, ő jobban megbízik bennem. Vagy csak odavan a csajbunyóért?

- Ez felháborító! – nézett rám szúrós tekintettel Emma. Cleo viszont megvédett.

- Nem az! – jelentette ki mindenki megdöbbenésére Cleo. – Ő csak így segített neki.

- Hogyan? (Emma, Rikki)

- Nézzétek! – mutatott Lewis kezére. Én ekkor feljebb emeltem a még mindig vörös Lewis kezét, hogy mindenki szemügyre vehesse a tenyerét. A seb már majdnem begyógyult. Egy vékony vörös csík látszott csupán, majd az is eltűnt.

- Ezt meg hogy csináltad?! (Lewis)

- Hát nem egyértelmű? – Nem volt, szóval elmagyaráztam a srácoknak, akik természetesen már nem haragudtak rám utána.

**…**

- Varázserejű csók?! (Will)

- Hogy ez mennyire király! (Zane)

- Köszönöm, Ashley! – mondta Lewis, még mindig kicsit piros arccal.

- És mond csak, lányokkal is…? (Rikki)

- Azt biztosan nem… (Emma)

- Szerintetek, én hogy gyógyultam meg ma reggel olyan gyorsan? (Cleo)

- Akkor te ketten…? (Bella) – Cleo bólintott.

- Igen – válaszoltam. A lányoknak leesett az álla.

- Ez annyira…! – kezdte volna Zane lelkesen.

- Milyen is? – szólt rá Rikki.

- Hát, ő… izgató? (Zane) – Rikki ekkor majdnem megpofozta, de Bella megállította.

- Hagyd. Ő is csak férfi! (Bella)

- Ez igaz. (Rikki)

- Ehhez még hozzá kell szoknom… (Emma) De ugye te azért…?

- A fiúkat szeretem – mosolyogtam.

- Akkor jó – sóhajtotta ő és a lányok.

- Jut eszembe… mi volt Nate-tel tegnap este? (Bella)

- Igen, mesélj! (Rikki)

- Hát…

- Fiúk, azt hiszem, ideje… (Emma)

- Nem, maradhatnak – mondtam. – Nem történt semmi olyan, amit szégyellek.

- Hát akkor halljuk! – szólalt meg Zane kíváncsian. Mind letelepedtünk a nappaliban. Én a lányokkal összezsúfolódtam a kanapén, Zane elfoglalta a fotelt, Lewis az asztalra ült, Will meg a fotel mellé, a földre, miközben a szélen ülő Bella kezét fogta.

Elmeséltem nekik a beszélgetést, hogy Nate milyen rendes és jószívű valójában, hogy mennyi közös van bennünk, és hogy egyáltalán nem siettette a dolgot. Kezdetben nem hittek nekem, de aztán meggyőztem őket, hogy talán csak a megfelelő lányra volt szüksége. Egy kis kételkedés viszont mindig is lesz bennük a part casanovája iránt. Sebaj!

Elmondtam, hogy Nate önszántából hazakísért, és meséltem a csókról is… De persze mind megígérték, hogy ez köztünk marad. Aztán elterelődött a szó, és Cleo elmondta, hogy én befolyásolni tudom az átváltozást. _Egy újabb képesség _– jegyezte meg Lewis. Igen, talán az, mivel a többieknek ez nem ment. Így már nem féltettek annyira Nate-től. Nem állt fel az a lehetőség, hogy egy váratlan helyzetben kiderül a titkom. A titok, amin már öten osztozunk – végre elmondhatom.

Sokáig beszélgettünk még, jó kis társaságba keveredtem. Olyan hihetetlen, hogy eddig mindent el kellett hallgatnom, most pedig hét másik emberrel tárgyalom ki a sellőlét minden velejáróját. Mert megosztottam velük a legtöbb élményemet, érzésemet, és ők is velem a sajátjaikat. Tanácsokat adtunk egymásnak, és kínos helyzetekről meséltünk, amik így visszanézve elég viccesek.

Fél egy körül pizzát rendeltünk ebédre, majd tovább beszélgetünk, komolyabb témákról is. A többiek meséltek arról a bizonyos Dr. Denman-ügyről, és arról, amikor majdnem kiderült a titok.

- De biztosak vagytok benne, hogy elhitte, hogy már vége? Hogy nem fog tovább kutakodni? – kérdeztem.

- Persze! Jól ráijesztettünk! (Cleo)

- Szerintem már elment egy boltba eladónak… (Rikki)

- A lényeg, hogy úgy hiszi, visszaváltoztunk! (Emma)

- És a gépéről is letöröltem minden anyagot! (Lewis)

- Én pedig elégetem a képeket – csatlakozott be Zane is.

- De mi van, ha utána újraírta? Ha lejegyezte valahova?

- Ugyan ki hinne neki? (Lewis)

- Senki. (Rikki)

- Ne aggódj, már nincs veszély! De ha lenne, akkor újból elintézzük! (Zane)

- Hát persze, te nagy hős – viccelődött Rikki.

- Ránk mindig számíthattok, lányok! (Will)

- De ugye nem volt nála semmilyen minta? – kérdeztem kételkedve.

- A pikkely, Lewis! (Cleo)

- Ne aggódj! Visszavettem. Most is a zoknis fiókom alján hever… (Lewis)

- Miért nem szabadultál meg tőle?! (Rikki)

- Hogy valaki más találjon rá? (Lewis)

- Jogos… (Emma)

- Azért én vetnék rá egy pillantást – javasolta Will. – Csak hogy tényleg a jó mintát hoztad-e el…

- Nem bízol bennem? (Lewis)

- Dehogynem. Csak a biztonság kedvéért… (Will)

- Jó, majd este áthozom… (Lewis)

Megcsörrent a telefonom. Nate volt az. Azt mondta, pár perc és itt van, aztán rohanunk, mert késésben van.

- Jellemző – jegyezte meg Zane. – Sosem nézi az órát.

- Azért vigyázz vele! – kértek a lányok.

- Vigyázni fogok.

- Na és a titok, tudod…? (Emma)

- Ne aggódjatok, egy ideig nem tervezek még egy kilencedik embert is beavatni…

- Kilenc…? Ja, Ash. (Lewis) – Bólintottam.

- Elmondjam neki? (Emma)

- Hát…jó. Talán úgy könnyebb lesz.

- Akkor jó szórakozást, Ashley! (Cleo)

- Érezd jól magad! (Rikki)

- De csak okosan… (Emma)

- Ne hagyd, hogy elszálljon vele a ló! – javasolta Zane, Nate-re célozva.

- Ígérem. Kösz a tanácsot, srácok.

**…**

- Mikor futunk össze? – kérdeztem, mikor már az ajtóban álltam, Nate pedig a ház előtt várt a sötétszürke autójával. Már Emma, Bella, Zane és Will is indulni készültek, de ahogy elnéztem Cleo és Lewis turbékolását biztos voltam benne, hogy nemsokára Rikki is lelép.

- Legyen nálam, ugyanitt – ajánlotta fel Cleo. - Apuék moziba mennek.

- És Kim? (Emma)

- Ja, tényleg, ő itthon lesz. (Cleo)

- Akkor legyen csak a kávézó. Majd bemegyünk az irodába, ha olyan téma jön. (Zane)

- Felőlem rendben. (Rikki) Úgyis telt ház lesz ma este. Be kell segítenünk – nézett Emmára.

Ezzel el is dőlt. Este, a kávézóban, miután végzünk egyéb teendőinkkel. Lewis pedig nagyon vigyáz majd a mintára.

**...&...**

Egy gyors csókkal köszöntöttük egymást, majd Nate rögtön bele is taposott a gázba.

- Na haragudj, de elnéztem az időt, baby – kért elnézést.

- Semmi baj, velem is megesik. Csak azért óvatosan a sebességgel!

- Na aggódj, jól vezetek – jelentette ki, és tényleg. Minden zökkenő nélkül eljutottunk a reptérig. Kiszálltunk, majd Nate karon ragadott és már futottunk is a terminál belsejébe. Felpillantottunk a hirdetőtáblára. Még időben vagyunk. A Los Angeles-ből jövő gép most ért a város fölé és hét perc múlva száll le a hármas kapunál. Ezt a hangosbemondó is elmondta.

- Hála az égnek! – sóhajtotta Nate, és a hármas-számú kijárat felé vettük az irányt, hogy már a kiszállás pillanatában üdvözölhessük a vendégeket. Kiléptünk a vakítóan fényes, sík betontérre a terminál mellett, én pedig ösztönösen Nate-be karoltam, amíg elsétáltunk a kijelölt parkolóhelyig. Beálltunk a biztonsági paraván mögé.

Nate-et még felhívta az apja - aki, mint megtudtam, egy utazási irodánál dolgozik – és tisztáztak pár dolgot.

- Úgy örülök, hogy eljöttél! – nézett rám Nate, miután letette a telefont. – Sokat jelent nekem, hogy nem egyedül kell szembe néznem életem első idegenvezetésével. – Éreztem az izgalmat a hangjában, és hogy kicsit remeg a keze is.

- Jajj, olyan kétségbeesettnek tűnsz - néztem rá.

- Tényleg?

- Az emberek ezt kiszúrják!

- Az nem jó…

- Nem, de nem kell, hogy az maradj! Nagyszerű leszel, Nate, ne izgulj! – Megszorítottam a kezét.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Csak légy kicsit magabiztosabb! Menni fog, meglátod!

- Remélem…

- Ugyan. Nézz a szemembe! – kértem. Megette. Már nem félt annyira. – Figyelj! Te Nate Brown vagy. Okos, talpraesett, jóképű, egy szexi csajjal az oldalán. Semmi okod rá, hogy nem légy magabiztos! – Nate-nek tetszett, hogy dicsérem, elvigyorodott.

- Szexi, hmmm. Szeretem, ha egy lány tisztában van az adottságaival – kacsintott rám és a fenekem után nyúlt, de elkaptam a kezét.

- Én meg ha egy férfi, a korlátaival… - Nate elnevette magát.

- Jól van, jól van, csak vicceltem. Köszönöm a támogatást, Ashley!

- Szívesen. Nagy leszel! – veregettem meg a hátát.

- Még valami… - nézett végig rajtam. – Hmm, jó lesz.

- Micsoda?!

- Elfelejtettem szólni, hogy öltözz kicsit elegánsan, de úgy látom, készültél.

Ma reggel valahogy éreztem, hogy a farmershort helyett inkább valami elegánsabbat kéne húznom, így felvettem egy térd fölé érő, nyakba kötős, krémszínű ruhát, ami illett a hajam színéhez és kihangsúlyozta a lebarnult bőrszínemet is. A hajamat a fejem tetején lófarokba tűztem, átkötöttem egy szintén krémszínű masnival, de néhány tincset szabadon hagytam. Még a táskám is krémszínű volt, a cipőm pedig tűzvörös.

- Gyönyörű vagy – bókolt Nate.

- Köszönöm. Te sem nézel ki rosszul. – Nate egy sötétkék nadrágot és fehér, rövid ujjú inget viselt.

- Meg kell adni a módját – mondta. – Ezután úgyis átvedlek fürdőnaciba.

- Már várom – mosolyogtam rá pajkosan.

- Van itt neked még valami – mondta. Két piros kendőt vett elő a nadrágja zsebéből. Az egyiket az én nyakamba kötötte, a másikat pedig a sajátjába. – Régi szokás, hogy feltűnőek legyünk. Illik a cipődhöz – jelentette ki.

- Kösz, Nate…

- És még valami… - Most egy kis kis zacskót vett elő, olyat, amit az ékszerboltokban szoktak adni.

- Mi ez?

- Csak egy kis semmiség, amiért segítesz nekem.

- Nem kellett volna…

- Már nem veszik vissza.

Kinyitottam. Egy ezüstkarkötő volt aquamarine kristályokkal. Ez a szememhez illett. Nate feladta a bal karomra.

- Ez gyönyörű, Nate, köszönöm. – Megcsókoltam.

- Szívesen… Hé, ott jön a gép! – kiáltotta. Egy méretes gép szállt le a kifutópálya végén és felénk tartott. Még fél perc – gondoltam - amíg ideér. Nate-en megint erőt vett az izgalom.

- Átnézted a történelmet? – kérdezte. - Én mindent összekeverek…évszámok, huh. A kultúrát hagyd csak rám, kívülről fújom a fesztiválokat, meg az őslakosokat! A tengeri élővilág is oké, de Új-Zéland élővilágáról nem sokat tudok…tudom, hogy gáz, de nem figyeltem azon az órán… Szóval először köszöntjük őket, aztán…

- Nyugalom, Nate! Minden rendben lesz! Meg tudod csinálni! Mond utánam!

- Meg tudom csinálni…

- Nagyszerű vagy, nem lesz gond. Olyan ez, mint a szörf. Csak hagyd, hogy egy hullám felkapjon és tovább repítsen!

- Kösz, baby – nézett rám.

- Kösz, hogy nem hagysz unatkozni – válaszoltam.

A gép befordult a parkolóba, mi pedig a lépcsőt toló munkások után indultunk. Nate elővette a Brown-travels-es tábláját, ami a családi vállalkozású utazási iroda logo-ját mutatta. A szöveg kihúzva ovális alakban, mellette tenger, pálmafák és egy kenguru.

Bátorítás képen még gyorsan megcsókoltam. Ettől minden maradék izgalma elszállt. Kinyílt a gép első ajtaja, az emberek elkezdtek kiözönleni. Mi a lehető legjobban látható szögben álltunk meg a fémlépcsőtől tíz méterre és Nate magasra emelte a táblát.

* * *

_- Tisztelt utasaink! Örömmel tájékoztatjuk önöket, hogy néhány percen belül megkezdjük a leszállást a Queensland, Gold Coast repülőtérre. Kérem helyezzék álló helyzetbe üléseiket és kössék be biztonsági öveiket! Köszönjük, hogy az Australian Airlines-t választották!_

Phil Coulson nagyot nyújtózott az ülésben. Végre! Kinézett az ablakon. Felhőkarcolók, modern épületek, kicsivel messzebb pálmafák, majd világos homok, azúr tenger és vakítóan kék ég. Ez kell neki, egy kis ausztrál paradicsom. Persze, nem nyaralni jött ide…de azért nem árt, ha kicsit rájátszik az inkognitójára. Meg amúgy is kicsi az esélye, hogy talál valamit. Inkább megpróbál ellazulni.

Na jó, kicsit a küldetésével is foglalkozik majd…majd holnaptól. Vagy lehet, hogy inkább ma kéne letudnia a kényes kérdéseket?

**…**

A gép sikeresen landolt, az utasok tapsban törtek ki. Az udvariasság kedvéért Coulson is tapsolt. Majd újból kinézet az ablakon. Két fiatal, egy barna fiú és lány csókolóztak. _Milyen szép is a fiatalság_ – gondolta az ügynök és elmosolyodott. Talán most végre ő is megtalálja az igazit. _Harmincon felül már ideje lenne…_ Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy piros kendő van a nyakukban, amit az utazási iroda is megemlített. Tehát akkor ők fogadják majd a csapatát?

Phil kilépett a kabinajtón. A párás, meleg levegő és vakító fény kezdetben megcsapta egy kicsit, de utána hozzászokott. Levette a zakóját. Rövid ujjú, fehér inget és világoskék nyakkendőt viselt, amin most lazított, majd felvette napszemüvegét. Az emberei – négy tudós és hét katona álruhában – követték a példáját. Néhányan szintén napszemüveget húztak, néhányan pedig Hawaii inget viseltek a hatás kedvéért.

Az ügynök csapatával együtt a Brown-travels-es táblát tartó fiatalok felé indult. Az Utazási irodával még az utolsó pillanatban vette fel a kapcsolatot. Jobb, ha van valaki, aki eligazítja őket a környéken. Ekkor jobban szemügyre vette a fogadóbizottságot. A fiú teljesen átlagos volt, de a lány…

_Ezt a lányt láttam álmomban!_ – döbbent rá. _Nem lehet!..._ _A szemei, mint a tenger, a haja hullámzó, mint az óceán. És a mosolya…_ Coulson beleremegett az álom emlékébe, aztán erőt vett magán. Nem hagyhatja, hogy egy ostoba álom befolyásolja! Elintézi, amiért ide jött és még jól is fogja érezni magát! De persze attól még jól kifaggatja ezt a lányt. Ez utóbbiban biztos volt. Csak a biztonság kedvéért…, ha mégsem lenne véletlen…

* * *

Csak álltam ott, és néztem, ahogy az utasok egy kisebb csoportja elindul felénk, amikor… megláttam őt. A férfit az álmomból. Ugyanaz a sötétszőke haj és kíváncsi, világoskék szemek. Aztán napszemüveget húzott. Felénk tartott. Felvetettem magamban az ötletet, hogy elfutok, de az olyan gáz lett volna. Egyrészt, ha tényleg ő az, és ha ő is ugyanazt álmodta, akkor csak leleplezem magam előtte, bárki is legyen ő. Másrészt így aljasul cserben hagynám Nate-et. Szüksége van rám.

Erős maradok – döntöttem el – és jól játszom a szerepem! Ha pedig ő az, akkor úgy teszek, mint aki mit sem tud. Egyébként is, miért hinne egy buta kis álomnak egy harmincas férfi?

**…**

Már csak néhány méter választott el bennünket. Megremegtem. Az a férfi engem figyelt. Mintha látta volna a megdöbbenést a szememben, látta, hogy én is tudom. _Ez nem jó, már sejti, hogy én vagyok az! Most mi legyen?_ Megszorítottam Nate kezét, mintha ő bármit is tehetne. A férfi még mindig engem nézett. Egy pillanatra sem vette le rólam a tekintetét, mintha a fejembe látott volna. Kíváncsian, már-már gyanúsítottként méregetett.

De mégis ki ő?! Eldöntöttem, hogy amint lehetőségem adódik, kikérdezem a szakmájáról. Az álomban a világ sorsáért aggódott, akkor biztos valami fontos ember. Azt mondják, légy közel a barátaidhoz, de az ellenségeidhez – az én esetemben az álombéli férfihoz, akinek kitálaltál – pedig a legközelebb. _Jobb lesz, ha előbb derítek ki róla mindent, minthogy ő rájönne a titkomra! Már persze, ha képes leszek rá..._

**…**

- Jó napot!- köszöntötte Nate a körénk tömörült kis csoportot. - Üdvözlöm önöket Queenland-ben! A nevem Nate Brown, apám a Brown travels cég egyik alapítója. Remélem kellemesen érzik majd magukat az itt töltött idő alatt! – _Igazi profi_, gondoltam. _És még ő izgult…_

A csoport vezetője, az a bizonyos sötétszőke férfi ránk mosolygott. Középmagas volt, de nálam azért egy kicsivel magasabb.

- Azt én is remélem – mondta. – A nevem Phil Coulson, örülök, hogy megismerhettelek Nate – nyújtott kezet.

- Részemről az öröm. (Nate) – És a többiek gondolom…

- Igen. A fiúk a baseball-klubból. – Nate még megemlítette, hogy a csoport egy bizonyos Los Angelesi baseball klub tagjaiként foglalt magának utat, bizonyos Phil Coulson nevére. Szóval Phil-t láttam tegnap este.

- Mindenki eljött…? - nézett körül Nate, magában számolva.

- Igen – mosolygott Phil. – Mind a tizenketten itt vagyunk.

- Nagyszerű! Pont egy tucat! (Nate)

- Na és a kisasszony? – nézett rám most Phil. Megdermedtem. – Ő is családtag? – kérdezte Nate-től.

- Nem, nem, ő csak… - kezdte a magyarázkodást Nate, de erőt vettem magamon, és válaszoltam helyette, mosolyt erőltetve az arcomra.

- Nem, én a barátnője vagyok. Csak elkísértem, meg kisegítek egy kicsit. Üdvözlöm önöket Gold Coast –on!

- És a nevét is elárulná? – mosolygott rám Phil, amitől kirázott a hideg. Nagyon kitartó volt.

- Oh, milyen udvariatlan is vagyok… - jegyeztem meg, hogy mentsem a helyzetet. – A nevem Ashley Hale. Örvendek Phil! – Azt hittem, megúszom a kézfogást, de nem. Coulson felém nyújtotta a kezét, kötelességből pedig kénytelen voltam elfogadni.

- Én legalább annyira, kisasszony. (Phil) - A fogása határozott volt és erősebb, mint számítottam. Jó kondiban lehet...

- Jól van, akkor most akár indulhatnánk is! – jelentette ki Nate.

Elkísértük a csoportot a csomagfelvételhez, majd miután mindenki elvégezte a dolgát elhagytuk a repteret. Egy Brown-travels-es busz várt ránk. De adódott egy kis probléma.

- Nem tudom meghosszabbítani a parkolójegyem – jelentett ki Nate. – Megtennéd, hogy elkíséred a csoportot a busszal a szállásig és szóval tartod őket? – kérte.

- Ugye most csak viccelsz?! – kérdeztem kétségbeesetten.

- Kérlek, Ashley, csak most az egyszer. Nem hagyhatom őket magukra, mert apu kinyír. Csak a szállásig, én meg majd ott várok. Kérlek! – Most mit mondhattam volna?

- Rendben – törődtem bele. – De ezért még elviszel vacsorázni! – Nate elvigyorodott.

- Százszor is! – mondta, majd megcsókolt ott, a csoport előtt. Phil és a fiúk elmosolyodtak, de mégsem hatott az egész kellemetlennek. Nate bejelentette, hogy én fogom őket elkísérni.

- Ha van bármilyen halaszthatatlan kérdésük, arra most válaszolok, de a buszút után mindenre – mondta Nate. – Az út háromnegyed óra, a belvároson keresztül, hogy szemügyre vehessék Gold Coast nagyszerű városát. Közben pedig nyugodtan forduljanak Ashley-hez, ha bármilyen további kérdésük van!

- Természetesen, Nate! – mondta Coulson, majd néhány kérdés után felszálltak a buszra. Nate még átnyújtott néhány programfüzetet, aminek hasznát vehetem, majd beült az autójába és elhajtott.

**...&...**

- Indulhatunk, kisasszony? – kérdezte a sofőr.

- Igen – sóhajtottam és felléptem a buszra. – Egyébként Ashley vagyok.

- John – mondta a sofőr. – Ha segítség kell, csak szóljon – ajánlotta fel.

- Köszönöm. Kezdetnek mondana pár szót a városról a csoportnak? – kértem.

- Persze. (John)

John hála az égnek bő szavúan beszélt a helyi történelemről és a városról, de az még a kérdésekkel együtt sem tartott tovább húsz percnél. Még legalább ennyit túl kell élnem. Ekkor félelmeimet beigazolva Coulson fogta magát és előre jött hozzám.

- Nem zavarja, ha ide ülök – kérdezte mellém mutatva az első ülésen. – Tudja lenne még néhány kérdésem.

- Hát persze – mondtam magamnak gúnyosan, de lehet, hogy ezt ő is hallotta.

- Hogyan? (Phil)

- Akarom mondani – villantottam egy álmosolyt – Phil, dehogy! Jöjjön csak!

Leült mellém.

- Köszönöm. (Phil)

- Szóval, mire kíváncsi? – kérdeztem.

- Tudja a gépen olvastam egy könyvet…

- Oh, valóban? És miről szólt? – kérdeztem udvariasságból. Meghúztam az ásványvizes üvegemet. Phil nem köntörfalazott.

- A sellőkről – Félrenyeltem és fulladozni kezdtem. Hála az égnek, Phil nem vágott hátba, hanem kivárta, még kiköhögöm magam. Olyan gáz helyzet volt. – Jól van, kisasszony? – kérdezte.

- Igen, persze – hazudtam, majd köhögtem még párat. – Elnézést.

- Megesik az ilyen – mondta. – Biztosan véletlen volt – jegyezte meg, de a hangjából érződött, hogy valójában sejti, hogy nem volt az.

- Igen az.

- Szóval ott tartottam, hogy olvastam egy könyvet a sellőkről… - Megint megremegtem a szó hallatára, de megpróbáltam leplezni.

- Oh, biztos valami fantasy, ugye? Talán a Kis hableány?

- Nem egészen. Egyfajta összefoglaló legendákból, meg hasonlókból – magyarázta Phil.

- Értem. Biztos érdekes volt…

- Az. És tudja, volt benne egy történet, ami szerint sellők itt is léteznek. – Nyeltem egyet, de sajnos ez Phil-nek is feltűnt.

- Itt?! Mármint Queensland-ben?

- Ausztrália partjainál.

- Ugyan már Phil, ez csak mese! – jelentettem ki, de a hangom megremegett. – Mégis hogyan léteznének, ugye John?

- Jól jövedelmező mese – segített ki a sofőr, de nem tudtam továbbra is bevonni a beszélgetésbe.

- És maga mit gondol a sellőkről, Ashley? – kérdezte Phil valamennyi sejtelmességgel a hangjában.

- Mi?! Hogy én…?!

- Igen, maga!

- Hiszen ez csak mese! Kitaláció…

- De maga szerint is? – Phil nagyon állhatatos volt. Már-már szinte vallatás szerűen kérdezett ki, ártatlan csevejnek álcázva. Talán nyomozó?

- Hogy szerintem? – próbáltam kitérni a válasz elől, mert tudtam, hogy ha hazudok, azonnal rájönne.

- Igen – bólintott. – Szóval? Maga szerint léteznek?

- Ugyan, miért olyan fontos ez magának? – kérdeztem vissza.

- Csak érdekelne a véleménye…

- Az én véleményem nem számít…

- Nekem számít – erősködött Phil. Kezdtem elveszíteni a türelmemet, de bunkó sem lehettem, Nate miatt.

- Na és hogy tetszik a táj? – Kinéztem az ablakon, de nem sikerült elterelnem a témát.

- Elbűvölő – jegyezte meg. – Szóval? – Phil gyakorlott vallató lehetett.

- Szóval mi?

- Kisasszony, úgy érzem, maga valamit eltitkol előlem – jelentett ki.

- Ugyan mit?

- A sellőkkel kapcsolatban…

- Dehogy…

- De igen. Viszont megértem…

- Mi van?! – csodálkoztam.

– Miért is állna szóba egy idegennel? – tette fel a költői kérdést. – Mi lenne, ha elvinném vacsorázni? – mosolygott rám áthatóan. Legszívesebben kiugrottam volna a zárt ablakon.

- Ma este, mit szól? - folytatta Phil.

- Phil, én már foglalt vagyok… De hisz tudja, Nate-tel járok. – Nem sikerült megingatnom.

- Oh, nem olyan vacsorára gondoltam. Egyébként is túl fiatal hozzám – jegyezte meg.

- Igaza van – értettem egyet.

- Csak amolyan ismerkedős vacsorára, tudja, beavat a helyi szokásokba, legendákba…

- Én sem vagyok idevalósi…

- De már biztos itt van egy ideje…

- Két napja! – Most megleptem, mert ez őszinte volt, de annál hihetetlenebb.

- Nem mondja…

- De igen. Nate-et is tegnap este ismertem meg…

- Úgy látom, errefelé gyorsan mennek a dolgok – jegyezte meg.

- Ebben igaza van – értettem egyet. Két nap alatt az életem változott meg és két álmom is valóra vált.

- Szóval benne van? Egy vacsora ma este? Kisegíthetné a barátját az esti műszakból…

- Ma este nem érek rá.

- Mivel...?

- A barátaimmal találkozom.

- Na és holnap este? – Nem akartam udvariatlan lenni, és éreztem, hogy úgysem adná fel.

- Jól van. Holnap este – egyeztem bele. – De Nate-nek maga magyarázza meg!

- Természetesen. Megadja a számát?

- Szerintem inkább Nate-től kéne elkérnie...

- Én a magáéra gondoltam, kisasszony!

- Mit szólna, ha inkább a szálláson várna rám? – kérdeztem.

- Rendben. De még úgy is találkozunk addig – jelentette ki. Én reméltem, hogy nem.

Megérkeztünk, Nate-re hagytam a társaságot és amilyen gyorsan lehetett, leléptem. Nate úgy tűnt bevette, hogy felkavarodott a gyomrom a buszon.

...

_Ezt elcsesztem_ – gondoltam, miközben a tenger felé rohantam. A csoport szállása egy tengerparti motel volt, az egészet kibérelték. Még nagyobb hülyeség volt hát tőlem, hogy pont itt akartam fürdőt venni, de nem tudtam várni. Úsznom kellett! Belevetettem magam a habokba és a szigetig meg sem álltam. Szerencsére senkivel nem találkoztam, így magamban elmélkedve kutattam valami megoldás után.

* * *

_Ez a lány felettébb gyanús_ – jegyezte meg magában Coulson, mikor elfoglalta a szobáját. Nate azt mondta neki, rosszul lett a buszon, azért rohant úgy el, de ő sejtette, hogy nem erről van szó. Az a lány tud valamit, és most már sejti, hogy ő is. _Ashley, most elárultad magad!_ Coulson már a lány első néhány válaszából leszűrte a lényeget. Ashley-nek komoly köze van a sellőköz.

_De vajon ő maga is egy közülük?_ Ehhez a válaszhoz is közelebb jutott, amikor a motel ablakából észrevette az "émelygő" lányt a víz felé rohanni. Még a könyvben olvasta, hogy a sellők negatív érzéseiktől sokszor a vízben, úszással próbálnak megszabadulni_. Ashley, Ashley, engem nem versz át! _– gondolta.

Talán a sors kegye, hogy már az első nap ilyen forró nyomra akad. Csak egy valamit nem értett. Hogy lehet, hogy egy álom vezette el ehhez a nyomhoz? Ez minden tudományt kizár… De aztán betudta a véletlen és szerencse összejátszásának. Egy biztos: legközelebb már biztosra megy! Bármit is tud a lány, ő bizony kiszedi belőle!


	5. Chapter 4

**_Sziasztok!_**

**_Újabb rész, ahol már kezdenek kicsit felforrósodni a dolgok. De vajon mi lesz még ebből?_**

**_Kérlek a végén majd, dobjatok meg egy véleménnyel, mert érdekel, mit gondoltok!_**

* * *

**Ismerkedés a végzettel  
**

Feldúltan száguldottam a víz alatt a reggel megismert Mako szigeti holdmedence felé. Bár ideges voltam, ahogy a tenger körbeölelt és a hűs víz az oldalamat simogatta, mintha minden gondom elpárolgott volna egy pillanat alatt. Nem úsztam be rögtön a barlangba, hanem tettem még pár kört a sziget körül. A vízben mindig könnyebben jönnek az ötletek. És jöttek is.

Bárki is ez a Phil Coulson, bármit is tud rólunk, nincs bizonyítéka, nem lehet. Ha lenne, arra már biztos rég rákapott volna a tengerparti média. Következésképpen nem is kell túlságosan tartanunk tőle. Elég, ha odafigyelünk, hogy ezután se legyen semmi kézzel fogható a birtokában. Tartom a számat, jobban vigyázok, hogy ne lássanak meg és úgy teszek, mintha semmi sem történt volna!

Viszont a többiekkel muszáj lesz megosztanom a dolgot, nem árt, ha mind óvatosabbak leszünk, amíg ez a férfi itt van. Biztos, ami biztos.

**...&...**

- Lányok, beszélnünk kell! – ordítottam oda Cleo-nak és Bellának, mert a zene így estefelé nagy hangerővel szólt a Rikki's-ben. A lányok felém fordultak.

- Bizalmas? – kérdezte Cleo, aki már a hanglejtésemből megsejtett valamit. Némán bólintottam.

- Szóljatok a többieknek is! – tettem még hozzá.

Ash, Will, Cleo, Bella és én bementünk az irodába, Rikki és Zane épp valami apróságon veszekedtek éppen.

- Mi történt? – kapta fel a fejét Zane.

- Hívjátok ide Lewis-t és Emmát is – kértem. Negyed óra múlva mind a kilencen betömörültünk a kávézó irodájába. Rikki, Cleo és Emma az asztalon ültek, Will a forgószékben, Bellával az ölében, Ash és Zane háttal a falnak dőltek, Lewis pedig a sarokban foglalt helyet és szorgosan írt valamit a gépébe.

**...**

- Szóval, Ashley – kezdte Rikki, amire Lewis is felkapta a fejét. – Mi az a fontos dolog, amit mindenképpen meg kell osztanod velünk? Mert ha arról szeretnél panaszkodni, hogy Nate szörnyen csókol – néhányan felnevettek, köztük Zane is – akkor a válaszom az lesz, hogy én megmondtam...

- Először is – kezdtem, kicsit felemelve a hangom – kijelenteném, hogy Nate csodálatosan csókol... – A fiúk és Rikki nagy „ohó"-kban törtek ki, Cleo pedig csak magában somolygott. – Másodszor... van valami, amiről tudnotok kell – most már érdeklődve hallgattak – valami, ami talán veszélyt jelenthet a sellők titkára...

- Csendesebben! – figyelmeztetett Emma és Lewis, a többiek pedig rosszat sejtve összenéztek.

- Csak nem elmondtad Nate-nek?! – kérdezte Bella ijedten.

- Én megmondtam, hogy nem jó ötlet, hogy ők ketten... (Rikki)

- Ashley, ugye nem...? (Cleo)

- Mennyit tud? (Emma)

- Hé, hé, várjatok! Mielőtt leordítanátok a fejem, elmondanám, hogy Nate semmiről sem tud!

Kicsit mintha megnyugodtak volna.

- Hát akkor? (Ash)

- Ki tud valamit? (Rikki)

- Ezt szeretném elmagyarázni, ha hagynátok végre...

- Jól van, hallgatunk! – jelentette ki Zane a többiek nevében – Kezdheted!

- Tudjátok, mondtam, hogy segítek Nate-nek a repülőtéri munkájában...

- Szóval akkor mégis..? (Emma)

- Had fejezze be! (Lewis)

- Köszönöm Lewis! Szóval ez tulajdonképpen egy idegenvezetői munka. Kapott egy Los Angelesi – A lányok erre felkapták a fejüket, végül is mind oda megyünk ősszel! – csoportot, akiket úgymond pesztrálnia kell két hétig...

- Nate, mint idegenvezető, hm... – kuncogott Zane, majd a dühös arckifejezésemet látva hozzátette. – Bocsi, folytasd csak!

- Szóval úgy alakult, hogy nekem kellett elkísérnem a csoportot a busszal a szállásig...

- Ez jellemző Nate-re... (Bella) – Másra hagyni a ...

- Befejezhetném végre?! – Erre végre mind elhallgattak. – Ez fontos!

- Folytasd! (Ash)

- A csoport vezetője, bizonyos Phil Coulson, egy középkorú férfi , és mielőtt még megkérdeznétek, nem azért említem meg, mert bejön nekem...

- De amúgy bejön? – vigyorgott Cleo.

- Megcsalnád Nate-et egy ügyfelével...hmm (Emma)

- Jaj, hagyjátok már abba, lányok! –kérte őket Lewis.

- Csak nem féltékeny vagy? (Cleo)

- Kire?! Nate egy ismeretlen ügyfelére?! (Lewis)

- Szóval ez a pali tud valamit! – vágtam rá, hogy megkomolyodjanak végre. Hát ez túlságosan is bejött. Megrökönyödve bámultak rám.

- Te mondtál neki valamit?! (Rikki)

- Nem, dehogy! – Ezzel nem lettek meggyőzve. – Persze, hogy nem!

- Akkor miből gondolod, hogy...? (Zane)

- Elég nyilvánvalóan a tudtomra adta...

- Hogyan?! – meredtek rám.

- Már kezdettől fogva gyanúsan méregetett, mintha sejtette volna rólam, hogy... de ez már önmagában abszurd!

- És utána? (Emma)

- Mi történt? (Cleo)

- Leült mellém „beszélgetni".

- Mit mondott?! (együtt). Nagy levegőt vettem

- Azt mondta, olvasott egy könyvet a gépen ... a sellőkről...

- És te komolyan ezért rángattál ide minket?! – háborodott fel Rikki. – Mert egy „gyanús" idegen sellőmeséket olvas?!

- Rikki, hallgasd végig! – kérte Zane.

- Nem egyszerűen a sellőkről olvasott, úgy beszélt, mintha hinne bennük...sőt, mintha tisztában lenne a létezésükkel. Persze ezt így nem jelentette ki, de kiérezhető volt a szavaiból, hogy így van. Végig olyan hangnemben beszélt, mint aki csak arra vár, hogy mikor szólom el magam...

Ez már komolyabb gondolkodásra késztette őket. A legtöbbjük arca aggodalmat tükrözött.

- De mégis miért gondolta úgy, hogy te tudsz valamit róluk? – tette fel Lewis a logikus kérdést. – Talán megejtettél egy utalást...?

- Vagy célzást? (Emma)

- Nem, dehogy! – mentegetőztem. – Esküszöm, még bemutatkozni sem akartam neki!

- Akkor itt nagyobb gond van, mint sejtettük... (Zane)

- Ha az a férfi bármit is tud...(Will) ...a sellőkről...

- ...Az rátok nézve végzetes lehet! (Ash)

- Ashley, biztos vagy benne? (Emma)

- Egész biztos, hogy sejt valamit? (Bella)

- Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom...de megesküdnék rá! Ti nem láttátok azt a fény a szemében. Eltökélte, hogy kideríti az igazat! Az igazat, amiről már több mint sejti, hogy létezik...

- De vajon honnan... (Will)

- Lewis? Elhoztad a pikkelyt, ugye? – jutott eszébe a Cleonak hirtelen. Minden szem a szőke fiúra szegeződött.

- Lewis?! (Rikki)

Lewis kotorászni kezdett a hátizsákjában, és fél perc múlva egy kék dobozocskát vett elő.

- Itt is van! – jelentette ki egy gyors vigyor kíséretében.

- Hagy nézzem! – kapta ki Rikki azonnal a kezéből.

- Na de Rikki! – fedte Lewis és Cleo egyszerre, a többiek pedig köré sereglettek. Én és Will viszont kint ragadtunk a körből. Halványan lehetett csak kivenni, ahogy a szőke lány kinyitja a dobozt, és...baljós csend következett. Mindenki hitetlenkedve bámult a Rikki kezében tartott tárgyra.

- Had nézzük meg mi is! – tört utat nekünk Will. – Ez nem lehet igaz!

A doboz üres volt!

- Ez meg hogy történhetett meg?! – értetlenkedett Rikki, és még sokan osztottuk a véleményét.

- Lewis! Meg sem nézted, hogy benne van e a pikkely?! – szidta Cleo idegesen.

- De...én... – csodálkozott a tudóspalánta.

- Lewis?! Benne volt?! (Bella)

- Tulajdonképpen...az a helyzet...hogy... (Lewis)

- LEWIS?! (Mind)

- Nem néztem bele, mert úgy tudtam, ez az egyetlen ilyen doboz a hajón... – vallotta be.

- LEWIS! – szidták a lányok. Szegény srác, ezt elcseszte!

- Most mihez kezdjünk? – sopánkodott Rikki és Emma, de mind egyetértettünk velük. Ez mindent megváltoztat.

**...**

Most már nem voltam olyan biztos benne, hogy nincs bizonyíték a kezében. Mert kicsi az esély rá, de nem hagyhatjuk figyelmen kívül a lehetőséget, miszerint az elveszett pikkely éppen Coulson kezébe akadt. Talán pont Linda közbenjárásával. Ekkor pedig Phil nem csupán egy kíváncsi és a legendák által megbabonázott turista, hanem talán valami több. Valaki több. Egy személy, aki céljául tűzte ki, hogy lerántja a leplet a sellők titkáról.

Még az is előfordulhat, hogy a titkosszolgálatnak, vagy valami paranormális jelenségeket kutató cégnek dolgozik. De ha így van, akkor még nagyobb bajban vagyunk. Egy ilyen cég biztos többet akarna tőlünk, mint „megismerkedni". El sem tudom képzelni, mit művelnének velünk, ha sikerülne elkapniuk. Annyi biztos, hogy a hála hiányozna belőle. A mi hálánk!

De ez mind csak feltételezés, nem mondhatunk ki semmi komolyat! Viszont jobb félni, mint megijedni, azaz a mi helyzetünkben felkészülni és számítani a legrosszabbra. Így talán könnyebben megakadályozhatjuk, hogy eljöjjön a „vég".

**...**

- Ki kell derítened, mennyit tud! – jelentette ki hosszú diszkurzusunk után végül Rikki.

- Igen, ez most a legbölcsebb, amit tehetünk! – értett egyet vele Zane.

- De miért én? Hiszen rám eleve gyanakszik... – ellenkeztem.

- De téged már ismer! (Emma)

- Ha mi csak úgy meg akarnánk ismerkedni vele, jobban gyanút fogna! (Bella)

- De mi van, ha...?

- Te vagy az egyetlen esélyünk, Ashley – kért Cleo – Téged még a vízzel sem tud leleplezni...

- Ez igaz – értettem egyet kénytelenül.

- Cleo-nak igaza van – helyeselt Emma. – Így még arról is meggyőzheted, hogy nem vagy sellő!

- Abban az esetben, ha ez a Phil sejti, hogy a sellőkre milyen hatással van akár egy csepp víz is...(Lewis)

- De ha nála a pikkely... (Zane)...és megkockáztatom, vele együtt Linda jegyzetei is, akkor tudnia kell.

- Ez esetben két legyet üthetsz egy csapásra! (Ash)

- Mivel már te is tudod, hogy a pali sáros, de ő ezt valószínűleg nem sejti... (Will)

- ...Ha elég ravasz vagy, ráveheted, hogy elárulja, mit tud! (Lewis)

- De csak miután bebizonyítottad neki, hogy nem vagy sellő! (Rikki)

- De nem ám! (Cleo)

- De mégis hogyan?!

- Találj ki valami hihetőt... (Bella)

- Mondjuk, hogy te is a sellők után kutatsz...(Emma)

- És kezdetben féltetted tőle a dicsőséget...(Ash)

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez bejönne... (Rikki)

- Egy próbát megér...(Zane)

- Vagy találj ki valamit majd, amit a helyzet szül! – javasolta Lewis.

Így el is dőlt. A többiek számítanak rám, szóval a holnapi vacsorán jól kell teljesítenem. De addig is még van egy teljes napom, hogy rákészüljek! Kezdetnek pedig megteszi egy kis ital a srácokkal a teraszon és egy kis tánc, hogy ellazuljunk. Ma már úgy sem tehetünk semmit!

**...**

Az este pompásan telt. Elnapolva a sellő-titok dolgot mindenféléről csevegtünk és jókat hülyültünk együtt. Tíz felé Nate is benézett a kávézóba, akitől megtudtuk, hogy a csoport – hála az égnek – mára visszavonult a szállására, holnap pedig egész napos városnézést terveznek. Ez tehát azt jelenti, hogy a vacsoráig biztos nem találkozom velük, egyiken se! Hogy mekkorát tévedtem, arra csak reggel jöttem rá.

**...&...**

Nate-től még másnap reggel, érthető okokból, elnézést kértem, amiért „úgy alakult, hogy nem tudom elkísérni a városnézésre", így megígértem neki, hogy cserébe fél tízig együtt leszünk, mert akkor indul a túra, ami amúgy körülbelül ötig tart.

Nagy felelőtlenül úgy döntöttem, az utcán három kilométeres távot a motelig inkább a vízben teszem meg, kis kerülővel. Még csak hat óra volt, amikor elindultam, Nate-tel hétre beszéltük meg, és reméltem, hogy addig egyedül tölthetek majd egy kis időt a tengerben. Hajnalodott, azt hittem, én leszek az egyedüli, aki ilyen korán úszkálni vágyik. Tévedtem.

Már vagy húsz perce szeltem a habokat össze-vissza cikázva a part mentén, amikor a motel közelébe érhettem. Kicsit elkalandozhattam, mert fel sem tűnt, amikor összeütköztem valakivel. Ez azért fura volt ilyen korán, vagy ötven méterre a tengerben. Már épp készültem kiadni magamból jelentős káromkodást, amikor leesett, hogy jelenleg éppen sellő vagyok. A fenébe!

Feljöttem a felszínre. Ekkor voltam képes csak felnézni a szerencsétlenre, akit letaroltam, mert nem úsztam elég mélyen – én balga! Egy férfi volt, aki épp megpróbálta kiöklendezni a torkán ragadt vizet. Mikor meglepetten felém fordult, végre sikerült szemügyre vennem az arcát is. Ez nem lehet igaz! A tegnapi férfi volt az!

- COULSON! – kiáltottam halálra váltan. Akkor talán még nála is fehérebb lehettem, pedig nem én nyeltem félre öt liter vizet. – Maga meg mit keres itt?!

Ő úgy tűnik csak ekkor vette észre, hogy kivel van dolga.

- Kisasszony... – bámult rám - ...Ashley... – krákogta. Nekem meg csak ezután esett le, hogy még mindig sellő vagyok. A lehető legsebesebben kényszerítettem az uszonyom, hogy változzon vissza, és nagyban reméltem, hogy Phil ebből semmit sem látott. Az erőlködés az arcomon viszont biztosan. Hogy javítsak valamit a helyzeten, rögvest odaúsztam mellé.

- Phil? Jól van? – karoltam át alulról a karját, nehogy még a végén megfulladjon itt nekem. Nem akartam gyilkos sellő lenni. Phil köhögött még párat, majd szerencsére úgy hangzott, a víz távozott a tüdejéből. Hála az égnek!

- Ashley...maga meg...? – meredt rám döbbent tekintettel.

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném! – emeltem fel a hangom, de aztán rájöttem, hogy ezzel mennyire elárultam magam, szóval visszavettem egy kicsit.

- Szinte letarolt! – vont kérdőre idegesen. – Meg is fulladhattam volna!

- Azt hittem, csak én vagyok ilyen korán kelős fajta... – magyaráztam bocsánatkérő hangon. – Elnézést Phil...

- Nos tulajdonképpen az én hibám is... – jegyezte meg. – Miért is nem néztem meg előre a vízi menetrendet...? – színpadiaskodott.

- Mondtam már, hogy sajnálom!

- De mégis hogy úszott olyan gyorsan...? – kérdezte, és biztos voltam benne, hogy a lábaimat fixírozza. Bejött! Talán már most meggyőzöm róla, hogy én és a sellőlét igen távol állunk egymástól.

- Gyakorlás – jelentettem ki tömören.

- Ez még így is nehezen hihető...

- Akkor nincs harag? – kérdeztem reménykedve. – Ugye megbocsát nekem? Én tényleg végtelenül sajnálom Phil...

- Talán – mosolyodott el sejtelmesen.

- Meghívom egy kávéra – ajánlottam fel!

- Azt adnak a reggelihez – tudatta velem vigyorogva. – Valami mással próbálkozzon!

- Mit szólna egy korai koktélhoz? A pina colada például remekül megfelel egy hajnali ivászathoz...

- Törvényes ez? – kezdett gyanúsan méregetni. – Vagy csak ki akar használni, hogy alkoholt fogyaszthasson – mondta félig komoly, de félig már viccelődő hangon.

- Itt már rég nagykorúnak számítok! – jelentettem ki. – És tekintve, hogy ősszel az államokba kell visszaköltöznöm, kihasználom az itt töltött időt, és egyszerre két koktélra is meghívom!

- Engem nem zavar, ha a maga pénztárcája bánja – egyezett bele Phil ravaszul.

- Hát akkor ez eldöntetett! Induljunk is! – sürgettem, mert kezdett már elég kellemetlen lenni visszatartani az uszonyomat.

- Miért nem úszik velem még egy kicsit? – kérdezett Phil sokat sejtően. Tehát még így sem sikerült meggyőznöm?!

- Ezt újabb díjmentes szeszes italok reményében kérdezi? – vigyorogtam rá.

- Természetesen – viszonozta a vigyoromat.

- Viszont nekem hétkor Nate-tel van találkozóm...

- Oh, milyen elfoglalt – jegyezte meg Phil. – Már kora reggel egyik férfit itatja le a másik után... Ashley, Ashley - csóválta a fejét mosolyogva, de azért beleegyezett, hogy induljunk vissza.

**...**

- Biztos jól érzi magát? – kérdeztem Phil-t, amikor kimásztunk a tengerből, mert az első szárazföldi lépések alatt kissé megingott.

- Igen...majd elmúlik – jelentette ki, én viszont kezdtem félni, hogy a végén még valami komolyabb baja lesz. – Csak még mindig bennem van a hullámzás – jegyezte meg mosolyogva.

- Üljünk le egy kicsit – javasoltam. Vállat vont és leültünk a homokba. Ekkor viszont feltűnt neki, hogy én ruhában vagyok. Mivel sellőként a ruháim is átváltoznak, így visszaváltozáskor azok is visszakerülnek rám. Sajnos most ez a vízben történt. A vizes ruhák pedig eléggé kellemetlen érzést okoztak, főleg egy magamfajtának.

- Te ruhában úsztál?! – döbbent meg Phil. Eddig talán azért nem tűnt fel neki, mert topot és shortot viseltem.

- Igen, gondoltam másképp nem tudom áthozni őket a vízen – hazudtam.

- Nos, ez nekem kissé szokatlan – jegyezte meg. – Ausztrál szokás?

- Inkább olyan Hale-szokás – válaszoltam, kapva az ötleten. – Viszont így belegondolva elég hülyeség...

- Ezzel egyet kell értenem – nevetett Phil. Én meg fogtam magam, és elkezdtem levetkőzni a szeme láttára.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy eleget ittál ehhez? – kérdezte vigyorogva. Bikini volt rajtam fehérnemű helyett, szerencsémre, szóval nem zavartattam magam.

- A kérdés az, hogy maga eleget fog-e! – jelentettem ki, most már egy szál bikiniben. A szandálomat is levettem és megálltam mellette. Phil-en láttam, hogy nem tudja eldönteni, rám nézzen-e, vagy ne, mert mindkettő kicsit rosszul vette volna ki magát.

- Ami szép, azt meg kell mutatni, nem igaz? – villantottam rá egy széles mosolyt, jelezve, hogy felőlem ugyan bámulhat. A testem talán nem volt olyan tökéletes, mint egy topmodellé, de én egyáltalán nem szégyelltem.

- Mit szól majd ehhez a barátod? – kérdezte dorgálóan, mint amikor a tanár bácsi kioktat egy diákot.

- Valószínűleg azt, amit a legtöbben...

- Mégpedig?

- Azt, hogy mennyire jól áll nekem a piros – jelentetem ki kissé kihívóan a bikinim színére célozva. Phil rosszallóan megrázta a fejét.

**...**

Valahogy úgy éreztem, kicsit rámenősebbnek kell lennem, hogy ezzel eltereljem a figyelmet a bizonytalanságomról és a titokról, ami a szívemet nyomja. Mert bármennyire is könnyebb így, hogy már találkoztam más sellőkkel, legszívesebben világgá kürtölném, hogy ez vagyok én, és erre büszke vagyok! De ezt nem tehettem, szóval a titok terhe sokszor kiült az arcomra, és valaki, aki jó emberismerő, könnyen észrevehette. Nekem pedig úgy tűnt, ez a Phil nagyon is jól kiigazodik másokon. Szóval a biztonság kedvéért eldöntöttem, hogy az őszinte énem helyett kicsit színészkedek majd, és amolyan szabad erkölcsű, önbizalomhiánytól nem szenvedő, és mindig mindenkit megnevettető lány leszek...legalábbis amíg vele vagyok. Valójában ezzel nem is nagyon hazudtolom meg önmagam, csak elrejtem a mélyebb személyiségjegyeket.

**...**

- Két pina colada lesz extra rummal és két long island ice tea... – magyaráztam volna a pincérnek a pultra könyökölve, de Phil, olyan apáskodóan, a karomra helyezte az övét és közbeszólt.

- Tulajdonképpen csak két szűz pina colada lesz, köszönjük! – jelentette ki határozottan. Már épp kezdtem volna felvilágosítani a csávót a pultnál, hogy ez távol áll a valóságtól, de az már fordult is be a konyhába. Valószínűleg azt hitte, hogy még nem vagyok nagykorú és Phil vigyáz rám. Jajj, de égő!

Phil „elrángatott" a pulttól és két kipárnázott fotelhoz vezetett és mutatta, hogy üljünk le. A terasz szélén voltunk, és jól rá lehetett látni a tengerre, amerről kellemes, sós reggeli szél fújdogált. Viszont a csodás hely nemigen enyhítette a dühömet. Kiterítetem a ruháimat a szék háttámlájára és lehuppantam a fotelba.

- Ezt meg miért kellett?! – vontam kérdőre. – Én fizettem volna!

- Pont azért – jelentette ki.

- De hisz nemrég még azt mondtad...

- Csak vicceltem – magyarázta. – Sosem hagynám, hogy egy nő hívjon meg egy italra... Nos talán nagyon ritkán...de nem egy ilyen fiatal lány...

- Nem vagyok már olyan fiatal – jegyeztem meg duzzogva. Most az apámnak képzeli magát?! Nagyszerű, akkor már vele sem engedhetem el magam...

- Elég fiatal ahhoz, hogy ne alkohollal kezd a napot.

- Az ellen meg mi a kifogása? És ha már itt tartunk...akkor most már tegeződünk?

- Hát miután együtt fürödtünk, szerintem éppen itt az ideje...

- Phil! – szóltam rá nevetve. Talán mégsem annyira régimódi...

- Tegeződjünk! – ajánlotta fel, immár ő is mosolyogva.

- Szóval, Phil, mi bajod van a kora reggeli piálással? – kérdeztem nagy komolyan.

- Most soroljam?! – nézett a szemembe, mintha egy gyereket kéne kioktatnia. Válaszul értetlenül néztem rá. – Az alkohol káros az egészségre, főleg ilyen fiatal korban...

- De én már...

- Tudom, sok helyen már nagykorúnak számítsz..., de szerinted a törvények talán az alkohol káros hatásait is korlátozzák? - Erre nem tudtam mit mondani. Bár tudtam, hogy a túl sok káros, soha nem törődtem vele igazán. – Szerintem húszon öt éves korig senkinek sem kéne fogyasztania...

- Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan?! – csodálkoztam.

- Van fogalmad róla, hány olyan emberrel találkoztam, akik még bárkik lehettek volna, de a fiatalkori szesz és egyéb élvezeti szerek fogyasztása teljesen tönkretette a jövőjüket...?

- Nincs – válaszoltam meglepetten. Phil nagyon komolyan veszi ezt a dolgot, ami meglepett. Vajon hol dolgozik?

- Régen még voltak valakik, de most már senkik lettek, akiknek nincs saját életük, mert azt már nem ők irányítják... Szerinted érdemes feláldozni évtizedeket csupán néhány évnyi szórakozásért? – kérdezte. Mintha egy osztályfőnökin lennék. De azért rendes tőle, hogy így aggódik a fiatalok jövőjéért.

- Így bele gondolva...nem, egyáltalán nem!

- Na látod!

- De én sosem ittam sokat! – védekeztem. – Csak hétvégéken és szünetekben, és eddig csak egyszer rúgtam be...

- Az is pont elég – jelentette ki. – Egy koktél reggel, egy pohár bor este...Nem hangzik komolynak, de minden egy kis lépéssel kezdődik.

- De én nem fogok bele lépni, ha erre célzol. Tudok magamra vigyázni – jelentettem ki makacsul. Most már tényleg leállhatna! Legbelül viszont éreztem, hogy van valami abban, amit mondani próbál.

- Mindenki így kezdi – jegyezte meg. – „Én bírom a piát", „tudom, hol a határ" és társaik, de a legtöbbnek csúfos vége lesz...

- Én nem vagyok mindenki, Phil...

- Épp ezért nem kell utánoznod őket!

- Én nem...! Egy koktél még nem a világ vége...

- Egy nem. De megálltál valaha egynél...? – Mindentudóan a szemembe nézett. Szinte leolvasta az arcomról a választ. De honnan tudta?! – Gondoltam.

- Phil, én... – fogtam volna bele a magyarázkodásba, de persze nem hagyta nekem.

- Hidd el nekem, ha hegy helyett csak a háztetőre mászol fel, akkor is kitörheted a nyakad!

Erre már végképp nem tudtam mit felelni. A lehető legjobb hasonlat, ebből már tudtam volna kimagyarázni magamat. Beletörődve, hogy ezt a szócsatát most elvesztettem, fáradtan sóhajtottam egyet és hátradőltem a fotelban. A lágy szellő finoman simogatott, és egy kis időre lehunytam a szemem. Phil ezt talán dacnak vette, mert folytatta.

- Nézd Ashley, én nem kioktatni akarlak, még csak azt sem mondhatom meg neked, hogy mit tegyél, vagy mit ne tegyél... De hidd el, csak jót akarok neked! Most azt hiszed, hogy szükségtelenül beleszólok az életedbe, de idősebben valamivel jobb rálátásom van a dolgokra, és azt is látom, hogy pár dologgal nem vagy tisztában. Az sosem elég, ha valaki elővigyázatos. Amíg ott van a probléma forrása, addig a legkisebb lehetőség is elég a katasztrófához.

Nem is sejtette talán, hogy nekem erről nyomban a sellő-titok kiderülése jutott az eszembe. Hiszen az egész csak egy hajszálon függ, ami most már öt helyen is elszakadhat...

- Sokak szerint napi egy pohár bor még egészséges is - folytatta, - de a legnagyobb alkoholisták is ezzel kezdték annak idején. Én nem azt mondom, hogy egyáltalán ne igyál... az szinte lehetetlen ebben a világban...

- Nekem mondod? – jegyeztem meg.

- ...De mindig gondold meg, hogy mit tartasz biztonságosnak, oszd el kettővel, majd még kétszer, és ami kijön, talán még a határon belülre esik.

- Tehát nyolcadolni kell a piát – jegyeztem meg. _És a sellőkre vonatkozó utalásokat is_ - tettem hozzá magamban.

- A legjobb az lenne, ha nem lenne mit nyolcadolni... - _Szerintem is..._

- Phil... - kezdtem volna.

- Ha nem is értesz egyet, remélem azért majd észben tarod, amit mondtam.

- Valójában nagyon is van értelme annak, amit mondtál – jegyeztem meg. Úgy tűnt, ennek örült. – Még nem igazán gondoltam ilyen szemszögből bele... Azt hittem, elég, ha vigyázok, de te biztos tapasztaltabb vagy e téren...

- Megbízhatsz bennem, ha azt állítom, minden rejt valami veszélyt magában. Miért kísértsük ezek után még a sorsot?

- Neked vannak gyerekeid, Phil? – kérdeztem rá.

- Még nincsenek. De ha arra célzol, nekik is ugyanezt mondanám...

Kihozták az italunkat, Phil pedig az ellenkezésem ellenére fizetett. A koktél még rum nélkül is fantasztikus volt, persze kissé üres.

Kicsit tanító bácsit játszik ez a férfi, de attól még kezdem megkedvelni. Meg tulajdonképpen nagyon rendes tőle, hogy így törődik velem. Nem is ismer igazán, de már most a jövőmért aggódik... Talán mégsem lesz olyan szörnyű az a vacsora...

**...**

Nemsokára megjött Nate, aki eléggé meglepődött a helyzeten, de miután elmagyaráztuk neki a kis karambolunkat, már nem kérdezett semmit. Phil elbúcsúzott, Nate-tel pedig kettesben maradtunk.

- Neked is elmagyarázta az alkoholizmus veszélyeit? – kérdezte Nate vigyorogva.

- Hogy érted ezt? – csodálkoztam.

- Szóval igen... – Kérdőn néztem. – Tegnap este, mielőtt találkoztunk a Rikki's-ben mutattam nekik egy jó kis bárt a környéken. Összefutottam egy régi osztálytársammal, úgy döntöttünk, megiszunk egy felest...és gondolhatod...

- Visszamondta a rendelést?

- Hát nagyjából... Elég ciki volt... – jegyezte meg. Elnevettem magam, ahogy elképzeltem a szituációt.

- Hát ez a Phil úgy tűnik, nagyon aggódik a mai fiatalságért... – jelentettem ki.

- Túlságosan is...

Hát még ha tudná, hogy koktélimádón kívül mi vagyok még...

**...&...**

A délelőtt további részében úgy döntöttem, gyakorlok egy kicsit a parton. Csináltam néhány karate mozdulatsort a homokban, majd futottam néhány kört, és kezdtem elölről. Fontos az erőnlét! Később összefutottam a lányokkal és úsztunk egyet. Végre ötösben! Csodálatos volt. Az idő rendesen elment, szóval mikor hazaértem, már kezdhettem is készülődni a vacsorára.

Hajat mostam és a hullámzó világosbarna hajamat laza kontyba tűztem fel, ami néhány tincset szabadon hagyott. Egy térd alá érő, türkizszínű, ujjatlan, elöl és hátul V-kivágású, könnyű ruhát vettem fel, ami szinte megegyezett a szemem színével, hozzá pedig hasonló színű félmagas sarkú szandált. A magamhoz vettem még a Cleo-tól kapott láncot és egy láncon függő fekete kis táskát. A sminkkel nem sokat vacakolta: szempillaspirál és szájfény. Elégedetten nyugtáztam a végeredményt a tükörben.

Most gyalog mentem, de már hatra a motelhoz értem. A csoport pár tagja odakint biliárdozott és hideg sört iszogatott. Mivel Phil-t nem láttam közöttük, leültem egy székre, de nem sokáig maradtam ott. Az egyik pali rögtön meg is kérdezte, hogy nem akarok-e beszállni, szóval az elkövetkezendő húsz percben a fiúk megtanítottak a dákóforgatás művészetére. Az egyikük még sörrel is megkínált. Kifejezetten jól szórakoztunk, amikor valaki kilépett a hallból és mellém állt.

- Elnézést akartam kérni, hogy így megvárattalak, de úgy látom, nem untad halálra magad – jegyezte meg Phil mosolyogva. Pasztellkék nadrágot és fehér inget viselt, természetesen világoskék nyakkendővel. A nadrággal megegyező színű zakóját a kezében tartotta.

- Phil, milyen elegáns! – fordultam felé elismeréssel. – Legalábbis a reggeli öltözékét tekintve... – Láttam, hogy a többi pali elvigyorodik.

- Nos, ez rólad is elmondható – válaszolta vigyorogva.

- Köszönöm – ironizáltam.

- De most komolyan, elragadóan festesz! Ez a szín kifejezetten illik a szemeidhez!

- Köszönöm a bókot!

- Akkor akár indulhatunk is – nyújtotta felém a karját, hogy karoljak bele. Vállat vontam, és átkaroltam a bal karját. Elindultunk az út felé, de Phil még hátranézett a vigyorgó barátaira. – Csak semmi balhé, amíg nem vagyok itt!

**...**

Kellemes kis tengerparti vendéglőre akadtunk a város szélén. Úgy döntöttünk, a teraszra ülünk. Phil kihúzta nekem a széket.

- Köszönöm – mondtam, amire csak mosolygott egyet. Helyet foglaltunk.

- Nos, Ashley – kezdte. – Mit tervezel a jövő évre?

Elmeséltem neki Kaliforniát és az egyetemet, majd később elterelődött a szó más témákra is, mint a család, meg a barátok. Természetesen végig vigyáztam, hogy nem szóljam el magam a sellő-dologról. Minden más viszont akaratlanul is kicsúszott a számon. Phil nagyon jól kérdezett, róla pedig egész idő alatt nagyon keveset tudtam meg.

- Most én jövök! – jelentettem ki.

- Mégpedig?

- Hol dolgozol, Phil? – Láttam, hogy ez egy olyan kérdés, amire nem szívesen válaszolna.

- Hagyjunk most engem...

- Ugyan miért? – kérdezősködtem tovább. – Talán csak nem valami bizalmas helyen...? – Leolvastam az arcáról a döbbenetet, hiába is próbálta leplezni. Ráhibáztam!

- Megeshet – vallotta be végül.

- És el is árulod nekem, hogy hol?

- Nem tehetem.

- Akkor kitalálom.

- Az nem fog menni – jelentette ki.

- Titkosszolgálat? Terrorelhárítás? Hírszerzés? Hadügy? Belügy? Esetleg...

- Egyik sem – vágta rá Phil, de a szemében láttam, hogy jó úton járok. Sőt, mintha mindegyikkel rátapintottam volna az igazságra egy kicsit. Talán itt valami összetett dologról van szó?

- Akkor talán valami tudományos dolog?

- Nem talált – de éreztem, hogy megint nem tökéletesen őszinte. Ez volt, nem tudtunk egymásnak feltűnés nélkül hazudni. Hálát is adtam az égnek, hogy eddig nem kérdezett újfent rá a sellő-dologról. Úgy döntöttem, lesz, ami lesz, bevállalom. Rákérdezek, amitől leginkább rettegek.

- Vagy esetleg valami olyan szervezetnél, amely a paranormális jelenségeket kutatja? Mondjuk, felkészül egy földönkívüli támadásra – vigyorogtam az abszurdnak tűnő kérdésen.

Viszont Phil már nem vigyorgott. Csúnyán ráhibáztam – olvastam le az arcáról, ami döbbenetet és idegességet sugárzott. De ennek én sem örültem. Bár ne jöttem volna rá, így még inkább tartok tőle! Ez meg neki tűnt fel, a hirtelen fellobbanó félelem a szememben. De úgy döntött, hivatalosan nem leplezi le magát.

- Egyre inkább elrugaszkodsz a valóságtól, Ashley! – jegyezte meg komoly arckifejezést erőltetve magára.

- Talán igazad van – értettem egyet, hátha így úgy véli majd, hogy mégsem sejtek semmit.

De valójában sejtettem, többet is, mint gondolná. Most már világos volt. Valószínűleg egy szigorúan titkos, államtól független irányítású, de nagy befolyással rendelkező szervezet tagja, ami valahányad sorban a természetfeletti általi fenyegetettséggel foglalkozik. A sellők pedig valószínűleg elég érdekes téma lehetnek a számukra, főleg, ha ők akadtak a pikkelyre.

Eldöntöttem, hogy most már kiderítem ezt is. Aki nem mer, az nem nyer, mi pedig nem veszíthettünk. A többiek számítanak rám. Nagy levegőt vettem.

**...**

- Tegnap délután a sellőkről kérdeztél... – fogtam bele. Fény csillant a szemében.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy újból felhozod ezt a témát – jegyezte meg.

- Mondd, mennyit tudsz te róluk? – tettem fel életem legkockázatosabb kérdését. Phil gyanúsan méregetett. Biztos voltam benne, hogy azon gondolkodik, hogy minek érdekel ez engem, ha mégsem vagyok sellő. Vagy legalábbis a reggel jól titkoltam...

- Miből gondolod, hogy tudok valamit?

- Beszéltél arról a könyvről... Úgy tűnt, mintha kézzel fogható bizonyítékaid lennének...

- Látom, mégis érdekel a téma – jegyezte meg sejtelmesen.

- Még nem válaszoltál!

- Tudok néhány dolgot.

- És azért jöttél, hogy még többet megtudj? – kérdeztem tovább táncolva a pengeélen.

- Talán te is érdeklődsz irántuk? – kérdezett ravaszul vissza.

- Nos, ami azt illeti... – Ebből hogy magyarázom ki magam?

- Ashley! Te tudsz valamit?!

- Előbb te válaszolj!

- Tulajdonképpen igen. – Földbe gyökerezett a lábam. Sejtettem, hogy ez van...De csak ezt ne! Könyörgöm! Tényleg itt a vég!

- Mit tudsz?! – kérdeztem ingerülten, szinte kiabálva.

- Halkabban! - figyelmeztetett, megszorítva az asztalon lévő kezemet. – Még valaki meghallja!

- Mit tudsz te? – ismételtem meg valamivel finomabban, de még mindig idegesen a kérdést.

- Úgy látom, téged ez nagyon felzaklatott – jegyezte meg sokat sejtően. Megnémultam. Miért kell nekem mindig elárulnom magamat?!

- Hát...én...csak...

- Te is tudsz valamit, igazam van? – nézett a szemeimbe. Nem volt szükség szavakra, már kiolvasta belőlük a választ. – Esetleg megosztanád velem is? – kérdezte. Most már átnyúlt az asztalon és mindkét kezemet megszorította.

- Miért érdekel? – faggattam makacsul tovább.

- Hiszen már te is megmondtad – mosolygott. – Többet szeretnék tudni.

- De milyen célból?!

- A kíváncsiság nem elég ok?

- Nekem nem! – vágtam rá kétségbeesetten. Most mitévő legyek?

- Sajnálom, de többet nem árulhatok el. Mint már szó esett róla, bizalmas.

- Te az égvilágon semmit nem vagy hajlandó elmondani nekem, Phil, de elvárod, hogy én mindent azonnal osszak meg veled?! – törtem ki. Ki akartam rántani a kezeimet az övéiből, de nem engedte. A tekintete viszont mintha kissé megenyhült volna.

- Igazad van, ez így nem fair – értett végül egyet. – De ilyen helyen nem beszélhetek róla...

- Én miért tenném?

- Mi lenne, ha holnap összefutnánk egy kevésbé nyilvános helyen, csak te meg én?

- Csak te meg én? – kérdeztem.

- Szigorúan, öhm...szakmai ügyben.

- És akkor elárulod, hogy miért kutatod a ...szóval őket?

- Amennyiben te is felvilágosítasz – kötötte ki. Nem volt más választásom.

- Hol találkozzunk? A motelban...?

- Mi lenne, ha inkább hozzád mennénk? – kérdezte. Még csak azt kéne!

- Kizárt! A szüleim otthon lesznek...

- Talán csak nem titkaid vannak előttük? – kérdezte sejtelmesen Phil.

- Melyik fiatalnak nincsenek? – vágtam rá.

- Viszont a holnap, most jut eszembe, mégsem jó. Nate megígérte, hogy kivisz minket egy izgalmasnak ígérkező szigetre...

- Milyen szigetre?! – rémültem meg, amin ő is meglepődött, majd nyugtázta magában, hogy megint forró nyomon jár. Nem lehet igaz! Nagyon rossz kém vagyok...

- Mako a neve... – Elkerekedett szemmel néztem rá.

- Nem, nem mehettek oda...!

- Talán valami gond van vele?

- Nem, dehogy...Csak az a sziget...

- Az a sziget? – méregetett kíváncsian.

- Tele van cápákkal a környék! – vágtam rá.

- Aranyos, hogy így aggódsz értünk, Ashley, de a fiúk rajonganak a veszélyért... – Mindjárt gondoltam.

- Hát csak ne maradjatok sokáig! – Mást már itt úgysem tehettem volna. Ha tovább ellenkezem, még jobban kedvet csinálok neki, hogy oda látogasson.

- Két napig maradunk. – A francba! A lányok még kinyírnak ezért... – De utána megejthetnénk az a beszélgetést.

- Addig keresek megfelelő helyszínt – ajánlottam fel, csalódottan, amiért így elszúrtam a dolgot. Phil túl jó ellenfélnek bizonyult.

**...**

- Addig is... – kiáltott vissza Phil a motel ajtajából. Ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy nem kísérjen haza... – Vigyázz az itallal, Ashley!

_- Te meg a kíváncsiságoddal_ – tettem hozzá gondolatban, majd csak ennyit mondtam: - Jó éjt, Phil. Köszönöm a vacsorát.

- Jó éjt!

* * *

Phil elgondolkodva húzta be maga után a motel főbejáratának ajtaját. Az emberei mind a hallban várták, a fejleményekre kíváncsian. Phil nem is húzta tovább.

- Jól gondoltam. Ez a lány tud valamit, ma este be is vallotta. Nem ártana különösebb figyelmet szentelni neki! Holnap indulunk a szigetre, utánajárni a különös sugárzásnak, amit Mako egyik része kibocsát, de utána kihallgatom majd. Addig is, készülődjetek!

**...**

Phil Coulson elégedetten és izgalommal tele feküdt az ágyán. Nem minden úgy alakult, ahogy számított, de a dolgok még mindig a megfelelő mederben haladnak. Kissé még homályos neki, hogy a lányt, akit sellőnek képzelt, és aki emberinek nem mondható sebességgel ütközött belé, miért látta reggel lábbakkal ficánkolni. Ez az emberi és sellő létét is kizárja. De talán a sellők képesek befolyásolni az átváltozást. Egyébként is úgy tűnt, Ashley végig nagyon erőlködik valamin.

Másrészt be is vallotta neki, hogy tud valamit, legalábbis a testbeszéde. És az is elég gyanús, mennyire felzaklatta, hogy ő maga is tudhat valamit. Szinte majd megszakadt, hogy kiszedje belőle, mennyit. De persze az a gyakori, hogy ő kérdez ki másokat, nem pedig őt valaki, így Ashley nem is jutott sokra. Viszont talán a munkájával kapcsolatban mégis felfedezett valamit a lány. _Jobb lesz vigyázni vele_ – határozta el Coulson.

A SHIELD alapelve: mindenről tudomást szerezni, de közben végig a háttérben maradni és onnan irányítani a dolgokat. Phil Coulson pedig mindig, minden körülmények között megpróbálta ehhez tartani magát. _Vigyázz Ashley, mert még egyszer megfoglak!_

* * *

_**Reviews please!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sziasztok!**_

_**Elnézést a várakozásért, itt van a folytatás!**_

_**Kérlek tiszteljetek majd meg egy véleménnyel!**_

_**april45**_

* * *

**Mindenki egyért!**

Miután elköszöntem Phil-től, szinte futólépésben vettem a távot hazafelé. Most már biztos voltam benne. Tudja. Phil tudja és ráadásul még valószínűleg tervei is vannak velünk, a sellőkkel. Az egyetlen, amit még tehetünk, hogy megakadályozzuk a vég eljövetelét, ha ezt az utolsó dolgot sikerül titokban tartanunk. Nem tudhatja meg, hogy mi vagyunk azok! Figyelmeztetnem kell a többieket! – döntöttem el.

Miután hazaértem, azonnal a szobámba rohantam, és felhívtam Cleo-t. Annak, hogy őt hívtam csak az a szerény oka volt, hogy úgy éreztem, eddig vele találtam meg legjobban a közös hangot.

_- Helló, itt Lewis, Cleo Sertori telefonja_ – szólt bele egy ismerős fiúhang a telefonba.

- Lewis? Itt Ashley! Hol van Cleo? – kérdeztem meglepetten.

_- Áh, szia Ashley_ – köszöntött Lewis. A hangján érződött, hogy most nem nagyon vártak hívást._ – Kiment a mosdóba _– magyarázta.

- Ha visszajön, meg tudnád kérni, hogy hívjon fel? Nagyon fontos!

_- Ashley. Talán valami baj van?_ – kérdezte Lewis aggódva. Biztosan kiérezte az izgalmat a hangomból.

- Ami azt illeti... – kezdtem bizonytalanul.

_- Mi történt?_

Előbb Cleo-nak szerettem volna elmondani, de nem bírtam tovább. A rossz előérzet összehúzta a torkomat, és épphogy csak sikerült visszatartanom a sírást. Remegő hangon folytattam.

- Sajnálom...már nem tehettem semmit...én próbáltam...de már mindent tud... – A mondat végén elcsuklott a hangom.

_- Ashley, miről beszélsz?_

- A vacsora..., Phil...

_- A csávó Nate csoportjából?_

- Valószínűleg egy titkos, paranormális jelenségeket is kutató, hírszerző és nemzetbiztonsági szervezetnek dolgozik – nyögtem ki végül. – És azt is tudja, hogy léteznek sellők...

_- Ez nem jó_ – sóhajtotta Lewis, _- ez nagyon nem jó..._

- Sajnálom – mondtam szinte sírós hangon. – Három napja sem vagyok itt, és máris tönkreteszem az életeteket...

_- Ashley, figyelj ide!_ – kérte Lewis határozott és meleg hangon. _– Ez nem a te hibád! Nem mondtál neki semmit rólatok, igaz?_

- Igaz – szipogtam.

_- Valószínűleg nem rajtad múlt, hogy tudomást szerzett a sellők létezéséről!_ – jelentette ki_. – Hiszen te magad is megmondtad, hogy már eleve határozott célokkal jött ide._

- Igen.

_- Valamiért gyanút fogott rád, de erről nem tehetsz. Te mindent megtettél!_

- De...

_- Sejti, hogy kik a sellők?_

- Rólam, talán. De reggel együtt úsztam vele és a rendes alakomban. Remélem, hogy ez eléggé meggyőzte őt – magyaráztam.

_- Remélem én is_ – sóhajtotta Lewis.

- De a lányokról nem sejtheti, mert őket még nem látta – mondtam.

_- Akkor nem is tud semmit_ – jelentette ki Lewis. _– Csak arra kell figyelnünk, hogy ez maradjon is így!_

- Épp ezért hívtalak...

_- Vagyis?_

- Phil és a csapata holnap Mako-ra mennek – vallottam be végül. – Próbáltam lebeszélni róla, de semmi eredménye. Sajnálom.

_- Nem tehetsz róla_ – próbált Lewis megnyugtatni. _– A lényeg hogy ne lásson meg titeket!_

- Épp ezért telefonáltam! Hogy figyelmeztessem a lányokat!

_- Helyesen tetted! Várj...most visszajött Cleo! Adjam?_

- Megtennéd?

_- Persze! És addig felhívom a többieket, rendben?_

- Köszönöm, Lewis – sóhajtottam. – Mond meg nekik, hogy két napig lehetőleg ne ússzanak a sziget közelébe!

_- Megmondom! És szólok a fiúknak is! Célszerű lenne holnap gyűlést tartani. Ez a probléma már túl súlyos ahhoz, hogy elintézzük egy kis csevegéssel! Majd visszahívlak, oké?_

- Igen.

Hallottam, amint Lewis szól Cleo-nak, és átadja neki a telefont, majd elsiet valahova. Biztosan a sajátjáért.

_- Itt Cleo_ – szólt bele legújabb barátnőm.

- Cleo! Ashley vagyok!

_- Ashley!_ – kiáltotta vidáman. – _Mi a helyzet?_

Már előre utáltam magamat, amiért el kell rontanom a kedvét.

- Cleo, sajnálom, de nem jött össze. Elmentem a vacsorára, de úgy tűnt, Phil már mindent tud. Csak bizonyítékot keres rá...

_- Oh, de hiszen ez szörnyű_ – sóhajtotta.

- És van még rosszabb... Holnap Mako-ra meg a csapatával. Cleo! Figyelmeztetnünk kell a többieket. Bár Lewis azt mondta, szól nekik...

_- Én is beszélek velük!_ – jelentette ki Cleo. _– Hajlamosak Lewist nem komolyan venni_ – magyarázta.

- Köszönöm. És sajnálom, tényleg...én...

_- Ashley, te mindent megtettél_ – jelentette ki kedves hangon. Érdekes, hogy mennyire hasonlítanak Lewis-sal.

- De hiába – sóhajtottam.

_- Jól vagy?_ – kérdezte aggódva. _– Ez az este szörnyű lehetett._

- Inkább csak a holnap gondolatától ráz ki a hideg – magyaráztam. – A legrosszabb pedig az, hogy nem tudom utálni érte...

_- Kicsodát?_

- Phil-t. Kivételesen rendes embernek tűnik, és szimpatikus is... Csak miért kell épp utánuk kutakodnia?!

_- Megértem._

- Igen? – csodálkoztam.

_- A rendes emberek is követnek el hibákat_ – mondta Cleo együtt érzően. – _És sajnos a legkiválóbb férfiak is néha olyasmire kényszerülnek, amit legbelül megbánnak. Csak tőlük még nehezebb elfogadni ezt. _

- Ezt most csak miattam mondod, igaz, Cleo?

_- Talán. _– A mosolygását még telefonon keresztül is érezni lehetett. _– De ha ez a Phil szerinted rendes ember, én hiszek neked._

- Valóban?

_- Igen. De ettől még veszélyt jelenthet ránk, így jobb lesz, ha vigyázol vele!_

- Tudom! És köszönöm, hogy megértesz.

_- Szívesen. Csak tartsd a biztonsági távolságot!_

- Ígérem. És még valami...

_- Igen?_

- Találkozni akar velem, kettesben. Hogy beszéljünk a sellőkről...

_- Mond, hogy csak azért, mert...!_

- Tudja, hogy tudok valamit, és azt is, hogy tudom, hogy ő is tud valamit! Megegeztünk, hogy elmondja, mit tud, ha cserébe én is beszélek!

_- De ez csak egy csel, igaz?_

- Mi más lenne? Miután beszélt, megszabadulok tőle!

_-_ _Remek terv, Ashley! De hol találkoztok?_

- Szerinted hol lenne biztonságos?

_- Tudod mit?_ – kezdte Cleo kis szünet után. – _Legyen nálunk, ha már úgy is itt van a törzshelyünk a kávézó után! És a biztonság kedvéért a lányok is itt lesznek!_

- Az megnyugtató lenne. De ha gyanút fog?

_- Ennél többet már nem tud_ – nevette Cleo. – _Ne aggódj, megoldjuk! Mi mindig megoldjuk valahogy!_

- Bár úgy lenne.

_- Lewis hív. Most mennem kell, de még valamelyiken felhívunk!_ – jelentette ki. – _Azt mondja, most beszéli meg a gyűlést._

- Rendben. És Cleo?

_- Igen?_

- Sajnálom, ha megzavartam valamit.

_- Tessék?_

- Tudod, te meg Lewis...

_- Ez fontosabb! És ami késik, nem múlik_ – magarázta Cleo lelkesen. _– Valójában azt olvastam, hogy a veszély izgatóan hat a férfiakra_ – kuncogta. Elmosolyodtam.

- Minden jót, Cleo! És köszönöm!

_- Szia, Ashley. Vigyázz magadra!_

Leraktam a telefont. Néhány perc múlva Lewis hívott, immár a saját telefonjáról.

- _Ashley! Megbeszéltük! Holnap hatkor, Emmáéknál. A szülei vacsorázni mennek, és Eliot néhány hétre a nagyszüleihez utazott, szóval miénk a ház!_

- Remek! – sóhajtottam. – Nagyon utálnak?

- _Ne is kérdezz ilyen ostobaságokat! _– oktatott ki Lewis. _– Senki sem hibáztat téged. És neked sem kéne. Meg egyébként is, én és a fiúk, - _jelentette ki_ - nem hagyjuk, hogy bárki is ártson nektek!_

- Ez kedves tőled, Lewis.

_- Aludj jól, Ashley! _

Mintha bármi esély is lenne arra... De azért udvariasan válaszoltam.

- Te is, Lewis.

...

Már éppen készültem zuhanyozni, amikor újból megcsörrent a telefonom. Ám most valaki olyan hívott, aki talán segíthet elfeledtetni ezt az egész zavaros ügyet.

_- Szia, baby, itt Nate!_ – szólt bele a barátom lelkes, vidám hangon.

- Nate – sóhajtottam halványan elmosolyodva.

_- Na, hogy ment a vacsora?_

- Inkább nem részletezném...

_- Unalmas volt, igaz?_

- Inkább egy alapos vallatás – magyaráztam.

_- Már csak ilyen az én szerencsém. Megkapom az álruhás zsarukat..._

- Micsoda? Te meg honnan veszed, hogy ők...?!

_- Csak viccelek, édes! _

Nagyot sóhajtottam.

- Nincs túl nagy kedvem most ehhez.

_- Mi lenne, ha holnap kárpótolnálak a mai napért?_ – vetette fel kedvesen.

- Mire gondolsz?

_- Délelőtt ki kell vinnem a csoportot a Mako-szigetre, de utána ellesznek maguknak, azt mondták._

- Muszáj őket kivinned?

_- Sajnálom, apám kérése!_

Nate nem sejthette, hogy én nem az elvesztegetett ideje miatt aggódom.

- Kár.

_- De utána találkozhatnánk. Lent karatézom a parton egy csapattal kilenctől. Eljöhetnél!_

- Karate? Szombat reggel? – kérdeztem, játékosan bizonytalanul.

_- Fő a szorgalom!_

- Hát rendben van – egyeztem bele. Úgy is rég gyakoroltam már.

_- Akkor reggel! Minden jót, édes!_

- Jó éjt, Nate!

_- Jó éjt!_

Legalább nem fogom az egész délelőttömet idegeskedéssel tölteni – gondoltam. Mert elmehetnék Cleo-hoz vagy Emmához is, de jobb is, ha nem nyúzom őket a negatív előérzetemmel. Még a végén tényleg megutálnak...

...

- Nem is rossz egy lánytól! – jelentette ki Nate. Már vagy két órája gyakorlatoztunk a parton leterített tatamin, és a végén megpróbálkoztunk egy kis küzdelemmel is. Ami pedig kedvesem elismerését is kivívta az az volt, hogy nyolcból négyszer én nyertem.

- Azért te sem vagy semmi – válaszoltam Nate-nek. Ő valóban megérdemelte a fekete övet, ahogy elnéztem. Nyerni is csak azért tudtam kétszer, mert szerintem hagyta nekem. Egyébként csak két olyan alkalom volt, amikor valóban felém billent a mérleg. De attól még nagyon kedves gesztus a részéről.

- Eddig úgy tartottam, a küzdősport nem való lányoknak – kezdte Nate, - de te bebizonyítottad, hogy lehetnek kivételek!

- Eddig azt hittem, hogy a karatés csávók mind beképzeltek – jelentettem ki, - de te talán kivétel vagy.

- Csak talán? – vágott egy ál-szomorú grimaszt.

- Egy erős talán – vigyorogtam rá.

...

- Mit csinálsz ma délután? – kérdezte Nate, mikor edzés után a homokban sétáltunk hazafelé.

- Tulajdonképpen ötig szabad vagyok – mondtam. Mondhattam volna hatot is, de a gyűlés előtt még szerettem volna kicsit rendbe szedni magam.

- Mit szólnál, ha együtt ebédelnénk, aztán meg úsznánk egy kicsit? – Nate ártatlan kérdésnek szánta, de a víz gondolatától, és hogy akár le is bukhatok, kirázott a hideg.

- Tudod mit? – vetettem fel gyorsan. – Főzzünk inkább nálunk, a szüleim úgy sincsenek otthon. Utána meg rendezhetnénk film-maratont!

- Hát, ha ezt akarod – adta be a derekát. Ma nagyon úriemberként viselkedett.

Megcsókoltam, és a fülébe suttogtam.

- Ezt akarom!

- Akkor irány a közért! – jelentette ki, és már rohantunk is.

A koradélután remekül telt. Nate-ről kiderült, hogy nem csak a karatéhoz, hanem a sütéshez is ért, persze csak a húsokhoz. A zöldséget én csináltam. Remekül sikerült az ebéd, és utána a filmek helyett csak órákig beszélgettünk, és viccelődtünk a kanapén. Végül mégiscsak becsúszott pár vígjáték.

Örültem, hogy Nate-nek sikerült rövid időre elfeledtetnie velem a szörnyű tényeket, hogy egy befolyásos szervezet a sellők után, utánunk kutakodik. Viszont teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyni a fenyegetést nem tudtam. Amikor Nate távozni készült, akaratlanul is kicsúszott a számon egy kérdés.

- És mi volt a szigeten? Miért mentek oda? – néztem rá kíváncsian.

- Fogalmam sincs – sóhajtotta. – Valami céljuk biztosan volt, mert nagyon lelkesen tessékeltek vissza a csónakba, hogy menjek már – magyarázta. - De hogy mi, azt nem árulták el.

- És nem is hallottál semmit?

- Nem igazán. Hacsak nem annyit, hogy valami barlangról beszéltek, meg szokatlan sugárzásról... De hogy mi köze van ennek a baseball-hoz, azt ne tőlem kérdezd!

- És még valami mást? – próbálkoztam tovább.

- Miért olyan fontos ez neked? – kérdezte, gyanúsan méregetve. - Csak nem hiányzik Phil?

Kínomban elnevettem magam.

- Dehogy hiányzik! – vágtam rá határozottan.

- Akkor?

- A kíváncsiság nem elég? – kérdeztem vissza.

- Talán már túl sok is – gúnyolódott.

- Nate! – róttam meg játékosan.

- Szia, édes – felelte, majd megcsókolt az ajtóban. A csókja most még inkább a hatalmába kerített. Ez a srác egyre jobb lesz – gondoltam magamban és elmosolyodtam.

- Szia – sóhajtottam, miután egy pillanatra szétváltunk, majd ajkaink még utoljára egymáshoz tapadtak.

* * *

Ezalatt a Mako szigeten:

Coulson és emberei hajnaltól bejárták már az egész szigetet, majd végül délután ráakadtak a barlang bejáratára. Azaz, pontosabban beestek a szárazföld felőli bejárati nyíláson. A látvány első pillantásra lenyűgözte őket. Odabent, és a sziget többi pontján is felállították a mérőműszereiket, és ahogy számítottak, rendkívüli jelenségre bukkantak.

A barlang medencéje nem mindennapi mágneses sugárzást bocsájt ki, ami befolyásolja a barlang falának szerkezetét is. A falban kékes kristályok voltak, amelyeken viszont semmi különöset nem fedeztek fel azon kívül, hogy egy ékszerész jó pénzt fizetne értük. A sugárzást adatait a központba küldve ellenben az derült ki, hogy effajta paraméterek mellett elméletileg kialakulhat a vizsgált mutáció, azaz estükben a sellőlét.

Másra nemigen haladtak, több bizonyítékot nem sikerült találniuk. Fury-nak viszont ez is elég volt, hogy utasítsa ügynökét a sellők utáni komolyabb, lokális nyomozásra. Phil viszont azt még nem árulta el főnökének, hogy máris forró nyomon halad, Ashley-nek hála. Úgy döntött, eltöltik még azt az egy napot a szigeten, de utána ott folytatja, ahol abbahagyta. Ashley valószínűleg sokat fog majd neki segíteni, még ha nem önszántából is.

Mégis célszerűbb megvárni, még minden bebizonyosodik, mint mesélni Fury-nak a lányról, aki még a végén elfogatási parancsot ad ki ellene. Akkor biztosan semmit nem szednek ki belőle, ráadásul még a nyomot is elvesztik, ha a többi sellő ezalatt gyanút fog, és elmenekül. Nem, most nem hibázhat! El kell nyernie a lány bizalmát és elérnie, hogy érőszak nélkül működjön együtt. Végül is az akciójuk célja hivatalosan nem a sellők elfogása, hanem a mélyebb megismerésük.

* * *

A gyűlés Emmáéknál úgy telt, ahogy számítottam. A lányok értek oda először, mivel ők eleve hamarabb indultak. Mire én megérkeztem Emma, Cleo és Rikki szenvedélyesen omlottak a nyakamba, hogy éreztessék, nem hibáztatnak és mellettem állnak. Utána Bella, Will és Ash is megérkezett, és ők is hasonló gesztussal üdvözöltek. Nemsokára Zane is megjegyezte, hogy bátor voltam, és hogy szerinte többet is megtettem a mindennél. Legutoljára Lewis érkezett meg, aki szintén egyetértett a többiekkel. Nagyon jól esett, hogy így vélekednek, és hogy végre úgy éreztem, tartozom valahova. Közéjük.

Sokáig beszélgettünk, találgattunk, elméleteket és feltételezéseket gyártottunk, de tulajdonképpen semmi újjal nem tudtunk előállni. Csupán abban egyeztünk meg, hogy ettől fogva a sellők még óvatosabbak lesznek, és a fiúk pedig megpróbálják a lehető legkevesebb időre magukra hagyni őket. Zane azt mondta, legjobb lenne, ha mind a kávézóban táboroznánk, de ezt az ötletet sokan elvetették. Viszont mostantól még többet lesz együtt a társaság, akár a kávézóban, akár Emmáéknál illetve Cleo-éknál.

Végül pedig a Phil-dolog. A többiek is egyetértettek abban, hogy a legokosabb, amit tehetünk, ha kockáztatunk, így esélyünk lesz arra, hogy megtudjuk, mekkora veszély áll fent, azaz Phil és csapata mennyit tud pontosan. Mert Lewis azt is felvetette, hogy Nate csoportjának többi tagja is Phil-lel azonos céllal jött, sőt neki dolgoznak. Ez pedig logikusnak és értelmesnek bizonyult, azzal a ténnyel alátámasztva, hogy a csoport eddig még egyszer sem látogatta meg a baseball-pályát, viszont a sellőkhöz szorosan kapcsolódó szigetre ellátogattak.

A fiúk felajánlották, hogy elosonnak a szigetre kémkedni, de mi, lányok okosabbnak láttuk, hogy ne keltsünk bennük még ezzel is gyanút. Inkább élvezzük azt a kis időt, amíg távol vannak. Eldöntöttük, hogy másnap bemegyünk a városba egy kicsit, és szórakozni fogunk, a következő nap – hétfőn – pedig megejtjük azt a bizonyos dolgot. A lányok átjönnek Cleo-ékhoz, mert semmi esetre sem hagynának egyedül, a fiúk pedig készenlétben állnak. Emma ugyanis úgy gondolta, ez végső soron a mi gondunk, és ha lehet, nekünk is kell megoldanunk, és csak a végső esetben segítséget kérni.

Szóval úgy tizenegy körül elbúcsúztunk egymástól, és megegyeztünk, hogy másnap délelőtt tízkor találkozunk a kávézónál, és onnan indulunk. Zane és Rikki hazakísértek, azzal a kifogással, hogy a mi házunk úgy is útba esik nekik. Mikor megérkeztem, még lefekvés előtt telefonálnom kellett. A többiek beleegyeztek, hogy Nate is velünk jöjjön a városba. Ő és Zane tulajdonképpen még haverok is voltak, szóval a jó társaság garantált, és így legalább én sem leszek egyedül – mármint pár nélkül.

Nate persze azonnal beleegyezett, mondván, hogy a csoportért csak késő délután kell elugrania. Úgy véltem, ezt majd a többiekkel is megbeszélem. Lenne valami bátorságot adó abban, ha a mi kis kilenc tagú társaságunk együtt fogadná őket a mólónál, és Phil tudja, hogy Nate is velem van, szóval már tízen lennénk. Nem mintha ezzel sokra mennénk ellenük, ha a dolgok nagyon elfajulnának, de legalább tudatjuk velük, hogy kikkel van dolguk. Bár azt nem kell megsejteniük, hogy a barátnőim is sellők.

...

A vasárnap délelőtt és kora délután a vártnál még sokkal jobban sikerült. Nate – a többiek szerint kivételesen – jól kijött a fiúkkal, és még a lányok is „elviselhetőnek" titulálták a viselkedését. Velem pedig szokásához híven egy igazi úriember volt. A délelőttöt mi lányok vásárlással töltöttük, a fiúk pedig udvarias hordárként hurcolták utánunk a szatyrokat, de menet közben azért jól szórakoztak ők is – sokat poénkodtunk. Csak a sellő témát kellett kerülni Nate miatt, de tulajdonképpen még jó is volt kissé megfeledkezni erről a dologról, és az ezzel kapcsolatos fenyegetésről.

Ebédelni megálltunk egy pizzériában, és természetesen a fiúk ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy ők fizessenek. Ekkorra már nagyon jól összerázódott a társaság, és a rengetek pizza után néhány sör mellett még sokáig elbeszélgettünk. Úgy három körül viszont a fiúk unatkozni kezdtek, és úgy döntöttek, választanak maguknak valami férfias szórakozást, ahol a lányok előtt összemérhetik az erejüket. Lehetőség híján a választás a pizzéria tengerre néző gyönyörű teraszán elhelyezkedő egyik pingpong asztalra esett.

A fiúk mindenki-mindenki ellen körjátékkal kezdtek, majd a két legjobb mérkőzött meg egymással. A legkülönfélébb felállások valósultak meg, és mikor az erősebbik nem némi pihenőre vágyott, akkor mi is játszottunk egy keveset. Végül a fiúk szerveztek egy döntőt, a két finalista pedig Zane és Nate lett. A lányok bíztató sikolyai természetesen nem maradtak el.

- Hajrá Nate, meg tudod csinálni! – kiabáltam teli torokból, de persze ilyenkor Rikki azonnal rávágta, hogy:

- Gyerünk, Zane! Te vagy a jobb!

A többi lány felváltva szurkolt az esetenkénti jobbik félnek, Lewis, Ash és Will pedig kicsit messzebbről figyelték társaik meccsét, és nagyokat kortyoltak a hűsítő sörből. Végül a meccs sajnos, vagy éppen a köztem és Rikki között lévő barátság szerencséjére befejezetlenül maradt, mert Nate telefonja megcsörrent.

- Halló, itt Nate Brown – szólt bele kedvesem a telefonba. – Igen... Maga az, Phil? ... Értem. Akkor azonnal indulok... Igen, tudom..., sajnálom. Kicsit elszaladt az idő... Húsz perc, és ott vagyok. ... Nem, óvatosan vezetek, ígérem. Esküszöm. ... Nem, nem ittam – hazudta Nate. – Egy kortyot sem. ... Akkor indulok, ott találkozunk! ... Viszhall!

Nate letette a telefont.

- Nem ittál, mi? – vigyorgott Lewis.

- Phil-nek nem – vágta rá Nate. – Nagyon kiakad, ha fiatalokat piálni lát – magyarázta.

- Melyik felnőtt nem? – sóhajtotta Rikki.

- De azért tényleg vezess óvatosan - kérte Ash.

- Máshogy nem is tudok – vigyorgott Nate.

- Na persze – csóválta a fejét Emma.

- Szóval akkor most Phil-ékért mész a szigetre – kérdezett rá Zane.

- Igen. (Nate)

- Mikor érkeznek? (Zane)

- Miért fontos? (Nate)

- A lányoknak lenne egy kis elintéznivalójuk Phil-lel (Zane). Úgy gondoltuk, még most megbeszéljük vele.

- Hát, lövésem sincs, mi köze lehet a lányoknak a csoportom vezetőjéhez, de ha ennyire fontos – Én és a lányok hevesen bólogattunk – akkor végül is elárulhatom. A hármas mólónál szoktam kikötni, és körülbelül hatra fogunk odaérni egy nagyobb motorcsónakkal.

- Rendben, kösz, Nate. (Zane)

- Még időben odaérünk! (Lewis)

- Akarjátok, hogy feltartsam őket, ha nem? – ajánlotta fel Nate, de biztosan csak miattam.

- Ez rendes tőled. (Ash)

- Igen, az jó lenne. (Zane)

- Akkor hatkor! – jelentette ki Nate, majd hozzám fordult. – Viszlát, édes! Vigyázz magadra!

- Te is! – csókoltam meg. – És egyébkén érdemes lenne innod egy kis vizet – javasoltam.

- Vizet?

- Phil valószínűleg kilométerekről kiszagolja a sört, és talán még apukádnál is feldob, ha megtudja, hogy ittasan vezettél.

- Motorcsónakot és autót – tette hozzá Emma.

- Tessék – nyújtott át Bella neki egy üveg vizet. – És itt van ez is – adott még hozzá egy csomag kekszet.

- Remek – mondtam!

- Kösz, srácok! – emelte fel Nate az „ajándékait", és elsietett a kocsijához, ugyanis a városba Nate és Ash autójával jöttünk be, kissé zsúfoltan.

* * *

Phil Coulon idegesen járkált fel-alá a Mako sziget homokos partján. Nate-nek már egy órája meg kellett volna érkeznie, és ha nem hívja fel, akkor estig sem ért volna ide! Tudja ő, hogy fiatalság, bolondság, de a munka mégiscsak az első, és jobb lesz, ha ezt ez a Nate fiú is megtanulja!

Néhány perc múlva végre megjelent Nate egy motorcsónakkal. Sietve a partig hajtott, majd hagyta, hogy a csónak felszaladjon a homokon, és kiugrott a földre.

- Elnézést! – lihegte. – Elnéztem az időt!

- Jegyezd meg, fiam – rótta meg Phil, - hogy a kötelességben senki nem kíváncsi a kifogásaidra. Elég csak egyszer elkésned, és akár ki is rúghatnak.

- Tudom, sajnálom. Többé nem fordul elő! – ígérte Nate, még kissé mindig kifulladva.

- Azt remélem is! – nézett a szemébe Coulson.

- Na és, milyen volt? – próbálkozott Nate a csevegéssel.

- Nem eléggé kielégítő – felelte Phil tömören. – Indulhatunk?

- Igen, persze – vont vállat Nate.

- Fiúk, indulás! – kiáltotta Phil, mire az emberei feltápászkodtak a homokból és sziklákról, és a felszereléssel együtt beszálltak a nagyobbacska csónakba. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Coulson a kormánynál állá Nate mellé lépve megérezte rajta a sörszagot.

Hát ez a fiú semmiből sem tanul?! – csóválta meg a fejét. A mozdulat Nate-nek is feltűnt, és kérdőn bámult Phil-re.

- Amit ma délután csináltál, az meglehetősen életveszélyes volt – jegyezte meg Coulson Nate felé fordulva.

- Mire céloz? – adta a hülyét Nate.

- A halálos balesetek nyolcvan százaléka ittas vezetésből származik – oktatta ki Phil.

- De én, nem – ellenkezett Nate, aki rendesen elfogyasztotta a kekszet és a vizet.

- Hány sört is ittál pontosan? – nézett a szemébe a férfi határozottan.

- Ötöt... – csúszott ki Nate száján. – De mégis honnan tudta...?! – csodálkozott.

Coulson erre csak újból megcsóválta a fejét.

- Megérzem az ilyesmit – vágta rá végül, majd kinyújtotta a kezét. – Add ide a kulcsokat! – kérte határozottan.

- Hogyan?!

- A kulcsokat! – erősködött Coulson.

Nate-nek számos oka volt, hogy miért ne adja át neki, de végül úgy döntött, nem éri meg ellenkezni, így kelletlenül átnyújtotta Coulson-nak a csónak kulcsait, aki tovább adta azokat egy emberének. Elindultak a kikötő felé.

- Csak mond, hogy nem vezettél autót is! – szólította meg Phil menet közben újra Nate-et. A fiú hazugsági kedv híján csak egyértelműen hallgatott, és nagyot sóhajtva az ügynök szemébe nézett.

- Jól vezetek – jelentette ki végül.

- Édesapád is így vélekedik? – kérdezett rá Phil. Nate megijedt.

- Ugye nem tervezi, hogy elmondja neki? – Phil komolyan nézett Nate szemébe. – Kérem!

- Pengeélen táncolsz – jelentette ki végül az ügynök. – Ha nem viselkedsz felelősségteljesen, senki nem fog komolyan venni! - Nate érezte, hogy mond valamit, így inkább nyelt egyet és hallgatott. – Tudod, hogy igazam van, ugye?

Nate bólintott.

- Tudom, hogy intett a kifogásoktól – kezdett bele a fiú, - de valójában ez az első komoly munkám. Most tanulom, úgymond a felelősséget...

- Ez esetben szerencséd van, hogy engem kaptál, és nem egy sokkal türelmetlenebb vezetőt – mondta Phil.

- Sajnálom, ha csalódást okoztam – sóhajtotta Nate. – De kérem, ne apámat vagy az irodát hibáztassa érte...

- Nem teszem – jelentette ki Phil.

- Nem? – csodálkozott Nate.

- Ahogy említetted, sokat kell még tanulnod – magyarázta Phil. – De többnyire rendesen végzed a dolgod, és én is voltam fiatal. Tehát amennyiben a jövőben megpróbálsz kevesebbet hibázni, később áttárgyaljuk még ezt a csalódás dolgot.

- Ez rendes öntől, uram – ismerte be végül Nate. – Igyekezni fogok!

- Azt el is várom.

- És apám?

- Kevesebb ital, kevesebb kockázat!

- Mi az a kevés?

- És ne feleselj! Te vagy az idegenvezető, de jóval idősebb vagyok nálad!

- Igen, uram!

Phil elmosolyodott. Újabb tékozló fiatalt sikerült a jó útra térítenie. Milyen kár, hogy a középkorú bűnözőkkel már nem ilyen egyszerű a helyzet, de a tény, az tény. Jobb még idejében elfojtani a problémát.

- Tehetek valamit még önökért? – kérdezte Nate, hogy jó pontot szerezzen.

- Tulajdonképpen lenne itt valami – kezdte Phil.

- Igen?

- Beszélnél nekem egy kicsit a barátnődről?

Nate kezdetben meglepődött a kérésen, de végül beleegyezett.

- Mire kíváncsi?

- Nem vettél észre rajta valami szokatlant?

Nate elgondolkozott és megrázta a fejét.

- Ha csak nem azt, hogy velem jár, és hogy hihetetlenül csókol... – mondta végül. Phil elmosolyodott.

- Ez inkább általános a fiúk körében - válaszolta Phil. – Még valami? Mondjuk a vízzel kapcsolatban.

- Hát, mondjuk tegnap nagyon nem akart velem úszni, pedig annyiszor elmondja, hogy mennyire szereti a tengert – vette fel Nate.

Phil elégedetten kihúzta magát.

- Ennyit akartam tudni.

- De miért érdekli?

Phil vállat vont.

- Puszta kíváncsiság – füllentette.

* * *

- És most, hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Cleo.

- Még van egy háromnegyed óránk – tudatta Rikki.

- Akkor talán indulnunk kéne – jelentette ki Zane. – Ash majd elviszi a lányokat a kikötőig, mi pedig fogunk egy buszt és talán időben odaérünk.

- Ekkora csúcsforgalomban? – kételkedett Rikki.

- Muszáj odaérnünk! – erősködött Zane.

- Nekem lenne egy elsőre őrültségnek tűnő ötletem – vetette fel Will. Kérdőn néztünk rá. – Mi lenne, ha mind beülnénk Ash kocsijába, és kicsit belehúznánk.

- Ez valóban őrültség! – ellenkezett Emma.

- De talán bejöhet – jelentettem ki. – Megpróbáljuk?

- Végül is, mi történhet? – vont vállat Cleo ironikusan.

- Gyerünk! – vágta rá Lewis és már indultunk is a belvárosi parkolóhoz.

A veszéllyel nem törődve kilencen betömörültünk Ash nagy méretű, de annyira azért még sem olyan nagy dzsipjébe. Az említett vezetett, az anyósülésen pedig Cleo és Emma foglaltak helyet, szorosan egymás mellet, hálát adva a rengeteg muffin-ért, amit a kistestvéreik elcsakliztak az orruk elől. Lewis Cleo mögött ült a hátul, tőle jobbra Will, és a másik szélen Zane. Én és Rikki a három fiú ölében foglaltuk helyet, karjaikkal a derekunkon.

- Indulhatunk? – kiáltotta Ash lelkesen. Ez a nyilvánvaló őrültség valamiképpen feldobta – az adrenalin legalábbis.

- Igen!

- Gázt neki! – kiáltottuk, mire a motor felbőgött, mi pedig szédületes sebességgel száguldottunk végig a kerülő- és mellékutakon, hogy még időben odaérjünk a találkozóra. Ez a „kis autózás" meglehetősen izgalmas és nagyszerű dolog volt, szinte minden kanyarban sikoltoztunk és mindenen elnevettük magunkat. A legjobb pedig, hogy szerencsénk volt. Egy rendőr sem látott meg minket, és biztonságban elértünk a kikötőig. A tenger sós szele megcsapta az orrunkat, és a lányokkal a kezünket összeszorítva álltunk ellen a kísértésnek, hogy a hívogató, lágy habokba vessük magunkat.

Az órámra néztem – ötvenöt volt. Kikászálódtunk az autóból, és a móló felé vettük az irányt. A szél viszont időközben nagyon feltámadt, és a hullámok magasra csaptak, vizet permetezve minden felé. Úgy döntöttunk, hogy csak a móló végénél, a parton várjuk meg a társaságok. Zane azért kisétált a móló tengerbe nyúló végéig, hogy tájékoztassa Nate-et a helyzetről. Nem kellett sokat várunk, néhány perc múlva egy motorcsónak zaja jutott el a fülünkig, és felbukkant a tengeren Nate, és egy nagyobb, férfiakból álló társaság.

Kiszálltak. Zane mondott valamit Nate-nek, aki ezután felénk mutatott, és a part felé vezényelte a társaságot. Nagyot nyeltem, majd összenéztem a lányokkal.

- Ne izgulj – kérte Cleo.

- Minden rendben lesz – tette hozzá Bella is. – legalábbis remélem.

- Összetartunk – jelentette ki Rikki. – Nekünk senki sem árthat!

- Mögötted vagyunk – suttogta még a fülembe Emma, mikor a társaság már csak tizenöt méterre lehetett, ő Cleo és Rikki pedig a vállamra tették a kezüket, Bella pedig bátorítóan rám mosolygott. _Mindenki egyért!_ – futott át az agyamon a gondoltat és éreztem, hogy az övéken is. Nem telt bele sok idő, és Zane, Nate, majd Phil odaértek hozzánk. Zane mellénk állt, ahogy Will és Lewis is közelebb lépett, Ash pedig az autótól figyelte az eseményeket. Nate még gondolkozott, mit tegyen, mert fogalma sem volt, mi folyik itt, de végül megcsókolt és a két csoport között helyezkedett el.

Tudtam, hogy mindenki arra vár, hogy mikor szólalok már meg végre. Amikor már Phil is rám emelte a tekintetét, és gyanúsan méregetett, lépnem kellett. Nagy levegőt vettem, és belekezdtem.

- Phil! Milyen volt a szigeten? – tettem fel életem legostobább, de valahogy egyetlen ideillőnek tűnő kérdését. A többiek nem szóltak közbe.

- Téged is jó újra látni, Ashley – köszöntött Phil a legnagyobb természetességgel. _Tereli a témát – gondolhattam volna!_

- Szóval? Megtaláltátok, amiért oda mentetek? – faggattam tovább. Elmosolyodott. Talán tetszett neki, hogy többé már nem köntörfalazok.

- Nem ez a legalkalmasabb hely a beszámolókra – jelentette ki.

- Talán. Épp ezért döntöttem úgy, hogy kijövök eléd, és megegyezünk a megfelelő helyszínben.

- Szóval nem gondoltad meg magad a kis „randevúnkkal" kapcsolatban? – somolygott Phil, és ez Nate-nek, aki félreértette nagyon nem tetszett.

- Nem – vágtam rá.

- Na de...! – ellenkezett Nate.

- Nem olyan randi – nyugtattam meg.

- De Ashley-vel van némi megbeszélnivalónk – magyarázta neki Phil. Fura volt, hogy a nevemen említett, nem kisasszonyként, ahogy vártam.

- Van – tettem hozzá határozottan.

- És mi lenne az a hely? – nézett a szemembe Phil.

- Nálam – vágta rá Cleo, aki úgy döntött, besegít egy kicsit. Phil felvonta a szemöldökét. – Úgy döntöttünk, legjobb lenne, ha nálam beszélgetnének.

- Úgy véltétek?! – döbbent meg Phil.

- Egen – mondtam félvállról. – Mivel a lányok is jönnének, ha nem gond.

Phil szerintem azt hitte csak viccelek, de egy komoly arckifejezést felvéve szerintem felfogta, hogy nagyon nem.

- De igen, gond – jelentette ki. – Ez a beszélgetés ugyanis meglehetősen bizalmasnak ígérkezik!

Egy utolsó bátorításképpen a lányokra néztem, akik hevesen bólogattak. Olyan önzetlen tőlük, hogy a titkukat is kockára teszik, hogy nekem segítsenek.

- A barátaim előtt nincsenek titkaim – mondtam határozottan a szemébe. Lehet, hogy nem kellett volna. Phil tekintetében ekkor megvilágosult fény csillant. Rájuk is gyanút fogott. Rikki viszont kedvesen a vállamra tette a kezét, és odasúgta, hogy „Semmi baj, ez már ötünkre tartozik". Ez jól esett, de azért még bűntudatom volt, hogy bár az ő bátorításukra, de gyanúba kevertem a lányokat is.

- Szóval nincsenek titkok? – kérdezett rá Phil sokat sejtően.

- Egy szál se! – vágta rá Emma, kissé hideg ellenségességgel.

- És ti mindenképpen szeretnétek jelen lenni? – hordozta körbe a férfi tekintetét a barátnőimen ugyanazzal a hangnemmel.

- A világért sem hagynánk ki! – állta a tekintetét Rikki tüzesen.

- Nos, akkor gondolom, nem bánjátok, ha én is hozok némi társaságot? – vetette fel Phil.

- Nem jó ötlet – jelentette ki Cleo határozottan, majd Phil kíváncsi méregetésére hozzátette. – Apám egy férfit sem tűr el a közelembe.

Lewis és Zane összevigyorogtak egymással, és velünk.

- Jól is teszi – helyeselt Phil. – De velünk talán kivételt tenne.

- Még azt is nehezen intéztem el, hogy önt elfogadja – hazudta Cleo. – Szóval nem!

- Én sem hiszem – ellenkezett Lewis is. – A legutóbb öt percig tűrt meg a házban – lódította, - pedig én már régi barát vagyok.

- És máshol nem...? – próbálkozott Phil.

- Nem – vágtuk rá egyszerre a csajokkal.

- Meg akartok fogni, lányok? – vigyorgott Phil magabiztosan.

- Miről beszél? – adta a hülyét Bella.

- Tudod te jól! – mondta Phil.

- Szóval akkor a holnap tíz óra megfelel? – kérdeztem, mert a dolgok már kezdtek elfajulni. – A címet majd...

- Itt van – nyújtott Cleo Phil felé egy előre megírt cetlit. – Nem jó a csengő, szóval csak kopogjon, és már nyitjuk is az ajtót.

- Öt lány és egy férfi – jegyezte meg Phil – nem éppen a legszerencsésebb felállás.

- Más kapna az alkalmon! – szólt közbe Bella, sejtelmesen.

- Hát rendben! – adta be a derekát Phil.

- Remek – örvendezett Rikki. – Nem fogja megbánni! – A hangjában a lányokkal tisztán éreztük a további tartalmat. _Nem fogja megbánni, ha békén hagy bennünket!_

- Azt remélem is – nézett ránk Phil szigorúan. – Mert ha megpróbáltok átverni, akkor...!

- Ugyan, miről beszél? – nézett a szemébe Emma ártatlanul.

- Csak egy kis csevegés a nappaliban – tette hozzá Cleo.

Phil nem tudván, mitévő legyen, végül engem vett elő.

- Ajánlom, hogy ezek után őszinte légy velem – nézett a szemembe. Világoskék tekintetéből sugárzott a határozottság, és a tény, hogy ő bizony nem viccel. – Mindkettőnk érdekében! Mindannyiótokéban! – hordozta körbe a tekintetét kis társaságunkon.

- Mi okom lenne hazudni? – kérdeztem ártatlanul.

- Ezt ugye te sem gondoltad komolyan? – kérdezett vissza.

- Akkor holnap! – ragadott karon Cleo, majd Emma, és elvonszoltak a szagot fogott kopó közeléből, Rikki pedig ezalatt Phil és közém állt, majd határozottan kijelentette neki.

- Az őszinteség kölcsönös. Ha maga beszél, akkor mi is!

Phil mintha nem számított volna erre.

- Még a szaván fogom, kisasszony – jelentette ki végül.

- Rikki! – vágta rá újdonsült testőröm határozottan. – És ha csak egy ujjal is bántani merészeli a barátnőimet...! – fenyegette meg Phil-t, amitől Emmát, Cleo-t és engem kirázott a hideg.

- Rikki – ízlelgette Phil a nevet, nem törődve a lány szikrázó szemeivel. – Milyen tüzes ifjú hölgy...

- Ha még tudná, mennyire – lépett közbe Zane, még mielőtt Rikki feldühíti legújabb lehetséges ellenségünket, és átkarolva arrébb húzta.

- Még nem végeztem! – ellenkezett Rikki.

- Mára elég is lesz – magyarázta Zane. – Nem hiányzik, hogy még jobban gyanút fogjon!

- Hát jó – sóhajtotta Rikki, és még utoljára tüzes pillantásokat küldött Phil felé, aki viszont csak jót mosolygott ezen.

- Egyébként nem tervezem bántani a barátnőidet – kiáltott még utána Phil. – Csak az igazat akarom kideríteni!

- Viszlát, Phil – fordultam én is hátra egy pillanatra.

- Holnap, Ashley – jelentette ki, majd még talán a jóindulat megnyerése érdekében hozzátette. – Vigyázzatok magatokra, lányok!

- Épp azt tesszük – motyogta maga elé Bella, majd beszálltunk Ash kocsijába, és elhajtottunk.

* * *

Phil és emberei még egy ideig az autó irányába néztek, majd Nate zökkentette ki őket a merengésből.

- Mégis mi volt ez a „randevú" a csajommal és a barátnőivel?! – vonta kérdőre Coulsont.

- Ne aggódj, Nate – mondta határozottan az ügynök. – Nem szándékozom rámászni a lányokra.

- De akkor mégis mit akar tőlük?! – idegeskedett a fiú.

- Csak az igazat – jelentette ki Phil, kissé újból elmerengve, majd odaszólt a csapatnak. – Indulunk!

- De mivel kapcsolatban? – faggatta tovább Nate.

- Az még nekem is meglepetés lesz – vágta rá Phil, majd elindultak a bérelt autók felé.

A csoport három autót bérelt, plusz most még itt volt Nate-é is. Mikor viszont a fiú elindult a sajátja felé, Phil megállította.

- A kulcsot! – ismételte meg a csónakon történteket.

- Most komolyan? – kérdezte Nate fájdalmasan.

- Nate! – szólt rá az ügynök. A fiú átadta a kocsi kulcsot. Phil bólintott. – Most pedig, gyerünk. Én vezetek, a többiek az autókba!

A SHIELD ügynökök beszálltak a három fekete Nissan-ba, Phil pedig kinyitotta az anyósüléshez tartozó ajtót Nate-nek.

- Ez...nagyon...kellemetlen – sóhajtotta Nate, és eleget téve ügyfele kérésének beült.

- Még ha karamboloznál, az milyen lenne! – zárta le Phil, és beindította a motort. Ezek után úgy érezte, egy napon majd remek apa lesz belőle. De még előtte: sellők! A mólón történtek után már azt is sejtette, hogy kik azok.

Mert Fury-nak igaza volt: a sellők többen vannak, és valóban Goald Coast-nál érdemes kutatni utánuk. Ashley pedig akarva-akaratlanul rámutatott a tényre, hogy a barátnőivel együtt nem hétköznapi titkon osztoznak. _Sejtettem_ – gondolta Phil. Csak azt nem értette, hogy miért voltak hajlandóak a lányok leleplezni önmagukat. Ennyire összetartanának?

Vagy talán azt hiszik, csapdába csalhatják őt? Valószínűleg félnek, hogy fényt derít a titkukra, és pont ezért úgy vélik, így talán megoldhatják a dolgot. Nem számít! Ő nem akar ártani a lányoknak, de az igazságot mindenképpen kideríti. Ha pedig a lányok nem hajlandóak együttműködni, akkor a következményeket már maguknak köszönhetik – a SHIELD intézkedni fog, ha kiszámíthatatlannak és veszélyesnek ítéli őket.

Egy biztos: először bizonyítékot kell szerezni, hogy valóban sellőkről van-e szó! És Ashley, Rikki és a másik három lány a segítségére lesz ebben!

* * *

A fiúk Cleo-éknál elbúcsúztak tőlünk, Bella és Emma egy irányba laktak, így egy nagy öleléssel ők is elváltak. Cleo és Rikki úgy döntöttek, hazakísérnek, így még vagy fél óráig beszélgettünk a verandán. Bíztattuk egymást a holnappal kapcsolatban és azon gondolkoztunk, vajon mit kéne tennünk, ha Phil valóban nyilvánosságra kívánja hozni a titkunkat. Végül arra jutottunk, hogy azt semmiképpen sem hagyhatjuk. Ha nincs más esély, akkor szembeszállunk vele. Fél kilenckor a lányok is elbúcsúztak, Cleo megölelt, Rikki pedig megtanított egy helyi, öklözős-pacsizós kézfogást.

_Az egy dolog, hogy szembe szállnánk_ – gondoltam később, az ágyamon fekve és a plafont bámulva – _de vajon ki jutna ki abból győztesen?_ Mert mi csak öt lány vagyunk, még ha öt nagyon különleges lány is, ők viszont valószínűleg jól képzett, felfegyverkezett férfiak. Nekem ráadásul még olyan erőm sincs, mint a lányoknak. Mert tegnap este megosztották velem, hogy a vízen kívül máson is hatalmuk van.

Cleo nemcsak mozgatja a vizet, hanem a szelet is irányítani tudja, Emma befagyaszt dolgokat és a felhőket mozgatva esőt is csinálhat, Rikki a víz felforrósítása mellett bármit képes felgyújtani, és villámokat szór, ha előtte Emma felhőket hoz az égre. Ez a három lány igazi vihart képes létrehozni. Bella pedig a víz megdermesztése mellett elfolyósítani is képes dolgokat, és a dermesztést is különböző mértékben teheti meg. Egyszer például üveggolyót csinált egy kékre festett pohár vízből, amiből Cleo emelte ki a kis gömböket.

Szóval nekem ehhez képest semmim sincs, de azért mindent megteszek majd, hogy kivegyem a lehetséges harcból a részem, még akkor is, ha a kudarc elrendeltetett. Mert még hívhatjuk a fiúkat segítségül, de Phil is biztosan rendelkezik utánpótlással, így végső soron mi járnánk rosszabbul. Éppen ezért kell mindent megtennünk, hogy a lányok képességeire ne legyen szükség! Ha kell, én magam ütöm le Phil-t és a csoportjának pedig azt hazudom, hogy leesett a lépcsőn! De vajon képes lennék rá? Ártani valakinek, csak hogy a titkomat védjem, ami amúgy is kezd egyre nagyobb teherré válni?

* * *

... folytatása következik...


End file.
